The Freak Show
by BelleDayNight
Summary: On a date at the Carnival Kagome stumbles across the Freak Show and meets the 'Fox Boy.' She helps him escape and he's now indebted to her. How will the Inugumi react to their newest member? IYYYH crossover, KagomeKurama
1. The Carnival

~Kagome: Belle doesn't own Inuyasha or YYH.  
  
~The Freak Show: Chapter 1, The Carnival  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was walking the paths of the Carnival alone. It was pretty dark and most of the crowd was gathered in the tent with the magician. Kagome didn't care much for women being sawed in half and rabbits jumping out of hats so she decided to explore the rest of the Carnival.  
  
"I can not believe that Hojo!" She once again muttered aloud. He had asked her to the Carnival earlier and she had agreed. He worked at the concession stands here temporarily while the show was in town. Today was Saturday, their big date, they get here and then the guy working the concession stand practically begged Hojo to cover for him.  
  
Sure that lazy bum's mom was in the hospital. But was that really any reason for her date to abandon her? He had apologized and offered to take her home but she had declined. So now here she was walking alone in the dark and the Carnival would be closing soon.  
  
A red and blue striped tent caught her attention with a sign that read "Freak Show." When one hears those two words together their interest level already receives a spike in activity. She began to read the signs for the attractions.  
  
There was the Bearded Lady, Mr. Crab-legs, Lizard man, Tall guy, Santa's Elf, Merwoman, and Fox-boy. She decided to take a look at these oddities. She knew that they were hoaxes but figured she would get a good laugh.  
  
"Hello young lady, would you like to enter the Freak Show? I must warn you, some of the things you'll see will haunt you for the rest of you life." The old man with the beer belly bellowed down from his podium outside the tent.  
  
"Yeah, I want it. How much?"  
  
"For a lovely girl such as yourself, I'll give you the pretty girl discount. Go on in, just don't upset the freaks."  
  
Kagome walked through the opening of the tent and was greeted by the Bearded Lady and the Mermaid. They were obviously fake as were all the freaks. At least that's what she thought. When she began to approach the last station she noticed that she had yet to see the Fox-boy.  
  
"Hello Fox-boy where are you?" She softly called out. She was met with a low growling noise coming from behind a dark curtain. She pulled back the curtain to peer inside.  
  
What she saw was a barred cage. Inside that cage was something she had never seen before in her life. No way was this 'boy' fake! Those ears and those eyes where his own. He looked at her with his golden irises.  
  
"What do you want? Come to look at the freak have you?" He demanded in a quiet voice that seemed to indicate the calm before the storm.  
  
Now that she looked more closely at him she noticed that there was a metal chain around his throat. None of the other 'freaks' had been locked within a cage.  
  
"Why are you chained?" Kagome asked curiously forgetting the any fear she might have felt at the odd boy's presence.  
  
He stopped trying to pry the lock apart to stare at her. "Is it not obvious? They don't want me to escape."  
  
"You mean, you're a prisoner?"  
  
He just looked at her like she was an idiot. "Yes! Now if you don't mind I need to plan my escape."  
  
"Wait. Why are you a prisoner? Who did this to you?" Kagome asked grabbing onto the bars and pulling her face up close to his. She could feel his breath warming her skin as his golden orbs met her dark ones.  
  
"Why am I a prisoner? Are you serious? Are you blind? Do you not see the fox ears and fangs? They hate me because I'm youkai. They fear me because of what I am." He then ignored the smell of vanilla and peaches that assaulted his nose from this human.  
  
"What will they do to you?"  
  
He looked up at her. He had picked the lock of his chain and stood up clutching the bars of the cage from the inside. "They will kill me soon enough."  
  
It was getting late. The Carnival was closing. She heard someone approaching the tent.  
  
"Alright Fox-boy, it's time for our daily beating. I've been saving up and tonight should be a real good one." An unknown figure announced as the flap of the tent was lifted open.  
  
"Listen, help me escape and I will be in your debt." The odd boy grabbed hold of Kagome's shoulders and pleaded with her with those golden eyes.  
  
"What can I do?"  
  
"I need something to pick this lock. Do you have something like a pocket knife?"  
  
Kagome shook her head no. The boy blew some hair out of his eyes in concentration.  
  
"I have a metal fingernail file." Kagome fished around in her pocket to produce said nail file. She offered it to the incarcerated boy and he took it; lightly brushing against her hand in the process.  
  
She ignored the sensation that passed through her from that innocent touch. Seconds later the cage door was unlocked. And the boy offered her his hand. She still couldn't see his features too clearly because of the poor lighting but she took his hand anyway.  
  
He pulled her along with him and together they ran into the woods. After twenty minutes of solid running he came to a halt when he realized the girl could run no further. She collapsed on the ground trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"I am Youko Kurama. You can call me Kurama. What may I call you?" He asked as he bent over her crouching on his hocks with his silvery white hair cascading around them both.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Kagome. Now, how may I repay your kindness?" Kurama let his senses enjoy her scent of vanilla and peaches. She was quite lovely for a human. An irresistible smile crossed his features.  
  
"Are you a Kitsune?"  
  
"How do you know what a Kitsune is?" Kurama asked shocked that this girl had made such an observation. Not only had she figured out he was a youkai, but she knew the specific type and everything!  
  
"I have some good friends that are youkai. One of which is an orphaned Kitsune pup."  
  
Youko Kurama shook his head in disbelief at his luck at finding a human to aid him in escaping and then not fearing his identity. "So what can I do to repay this debt?"  
  
"There really isn't anything I need. I have responsibility that I must take care of but other than that there is nothing."  
  
"What is this responsibility? You can trust me." He pulled a rose from his hair and handed it to her. She smelled it and her nerves were immediately calmed. "I want to help you in this responsibility. It's not like I have any pressing business to attend to." He joked to her.  
  
"Alright. You'll get along great with my friends. Well all but one of them. We may have problems with Inuyasha." Kagome explained talking more to herself than to him.  
  
Kagome began her trek home with Kurama at her side. She completely forgot about poor Hojo. Now she had a Kitsune to deal with. He was a rather tall, well built Kitsune with golden eyes and silvery white hair. Inuyasha was not going to like this one bit.  
  
She held the rose up to her nose once more. 'Who cares what Inuyasha thinks. Kurama can pull a rose out of his hair. Inuyasha could however probably pull a thorn out of his butt.' Kagome laughed softly at this idea and glanced over at Kurama who was watching her intently.  
  
"Who's Inuyasha?"  
  
"You'll meet him soon enough."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	2. Explanation

Explanation  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The two had been walking back towards the Higarashi Shrine. Neither really noticed that sometime during the walk their hands seemed to found one another. Silently they walked until they could see the shrine was only a block away. Suddenly they both realized that they had been holding hands.  
  
Immediately they dropped hands and both blushed profusely. Shuuichi must have been making a come back because Youko would never have blushed. They also missed the contact so recently relinquished. Kagome cleared her throat.  
  
"So, that's my home up there." She pointed to the hill on which the shrine sat. "What am I going to tell my family about you?" She mused.  
  
"I encourage you tell them the truth. I'm sure they'll believe you when you tell them you found a Kitsune at the Carnival and helped him escape. It happens all the time, I'm sure." Kurama smiled at her with humor reflecting in his green eyes.  
  
'Wait a second! When did his eyes become green?' Kagome asked herself. "Kurama, earlier you had golden eyes, but now, they look green."  
  
He looked at her for a moment and then smiled. "Yes, it would seem that I will be able to convert back to my alter ego soon enough."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It's a complicated story actually. You could say I'm the embodiment of a dual personality. If I become enraged my youkai takes over and I convert to my original existence of Youko Kurama. However, I was merged into the body of Minamino Shuuichi. As him, I have red hair and green eyes."  
  
"So why are you the Kitsune right now?"  
  
"I don't remember exactly. I was at a tournament of some sort. I know that the man at the Carnival was not human. He did something to me that kept me in a constant state of anger and I was unable to calm down enough to become Shuuichi again."  
  
"How long do you think it will take you to completely transform into a ningen?" Kagome asked as she halted her walk and he also stopped beside her.  
  
"Maybe an hour. I seem to be extremely calm in your presence. Generally I only turn into Youko Kurama during extreme danger. Normally I only use a little of my youkai strength, but as I said earlier that nonhuman at the Carnival did something to me."  
  
Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment as she processed everything. It made sense to her. She was used to odd things. She did travel back and forth from the present to Sengoku Jidai. She got an idea. "Why don't we go to the park then and wait it out. I'm afraid my mother and brother would attack you and rub your ears and tails all night long if we were to go now."  
  
He cocked an inquisitive eyebrow at her. "You act like you know this from experience."  
  
She laughed lightly. "That's what happened when they met Inuyasha. I don't think his ears have ever received so much attention!"  
  
Again with that Inuyasha. "Who's Inuyasha again?" Kurama asked with a jealous tinge to his voice. His tails had disappeared now.  
  
"He's part of the quest. Your tails are gone." She finished with a sigh of disappointment.  
  
Youko grinned his irresistible grin. She likes his tails then. He'll have to remember that. She was attractive and if he had allowed himself to fully realize that when he was in his complete youkai form he would not be able to control his urges. "You like my tails?" He innocently asked.  
  
"I just thought they were.....um.......cute.......is all." That familiar blush stained her cheeks again.  
  
They had reached the park and were sitting on the swings staring at the stars over head.  
  
"So are you from around here then?"  
  
"Actually, I go to the school not too far from here. I don't believe I've ever seen you at school. It's convenient that the Carnival stopped here. I bet my mother is worried."  
  
"Your mother! Oh no! We should call her and let her know you're alright!" Kagome rose from her swing ready for action.  
  
Kurama laughed at her. "Calm down. I'm sure she won't mind waiting another day to find out my whereabouts. I'm more interested in you. Why have I never seen you in school?"  
  
"Well, I just started high school this year. But, I'm afraid I hardly actually go to school. I'm always traveling to the Sengoku Jidai. It's hard to balance my life's responsibilities. I have school here and defending against Naraku there. My grandfather is always coming up with these crazy diseases for excuses from school."  
  
"Wait! You're the sick girl?" Kurama exclaimed in recognition. He remembered his neighbor Hojo always telling him about this girl that was always sick.  
  
Kagome nodded guiltily.  
  
"How could anyone buy that? You don't look sick at all."  
  
"You'd be surprised." Kagome thought thinking about how Hojo spent so much money buying her health gifts that were of no use.  
  
"I understand about balancing responsibilities though. I am a member of the Spirit Detectives. Or at least I was a member of them. I have fulfilled my requirement of aiding them. But my best friends are still active. You realize, I'm the top student two years running at the high school?"  
  
"Oh my gosh! I remember my friend Yuka talking about this foxy red head with green eyes and ......oh my you are that fox!" She laughed at the pun and he joined in with her.  
  
"Yes, I seem to have my own fan club. If you ever need help with classes though I'm sure I can help you. I'm just grateful that it is summer so that my rank did not slip while I was incarcerated there." He paused in his talking as Kagome approached him and ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Your hair is beautiful when it's red as well." Kagome smiled at him. He stood from his swing and reached for her hand that was entangled in his hair. He held it within his own.  
  
"Let's go meet your family now." He encouraged as he led her back to the shrine.  
  
The two walked back towards Higarashi Shrine and up all the stairs. Finally they reached the door, but before Kagome could open it someone else did.  
  
Standing before her was a very pissed Inuyasha. When he noticed the red head human holding HIS Kagome's hand his golden orbs flashed red for a moment.  
  
"Oy, wench what took you so long. We have shards to collect." He roughly pulled Kagome out of Kurama's reach. Kurama gave a low growl as Inuyasha purposely ignored him.  
  
"You must be Inuyasha. What do you think you are doing?"  
  
Inuyasha let go of Kagome after they all stood in the living room. He stood between her and the human boy. "It is none of your business." Then Inuyasha saw the green eyes of the human boy flash golden.  
  
"Well I'm making it my business. It's the middle of the night. She and I were on a date. You are not dragging her off to the Sengoku Jidai in the middle of the night. I will not allow it."  
  
"How do you know about the--- wait, it doesn't matter. She has a responsibility that does not involve you. Now get lost." Inuyasha turned his back upon the weird human boy and began to drag Kagome off towards the well house. She was too shocked by the exchange between the two to think clearly and protest.  
  
"It is my business. I am in debted to Kagome and will be aiding her on this quest for Shikon Jewels. Now release her, before I make you." Kurama reached into his hair and pulled out a rose.  
  
Inuyasha laughed. "You're going to threaten me with a rose! You really are a stupid human." He stopped laughing when Kurama transformed the rose into a whip.  
  
"Sit!" Kagome interrupted the tension. "Stop it you two. We are not leaving in the middle of the night Inuyasha. Kurama do not try to kill Inuyasha with your rose whip thingy. We will all go inside and have a bowl of Ramen. I'm sure my mother has woken up with all this noise and would like an explanation." Kagome began walking back to the house and the two boys followed suit casting suspicious glares at one another.  
  
Inuyasha immediately stopped sulking when the aroma of Ramen filled his nostrils. Kurama almost laughed at his childish behavior. All Kagome had to do was give him the aversion of Ramen and he was an innocent and docile as a puppy.  
  
Kurama's observed the hanyou's ears. 'Mine are cuter.' He thought to himself.  
  
Kagome's mother entered the kitchen as the three began eating the Ramen. Kagome sat between the two boys to prevent further hostilities.  
  
After the edited explanation to Mrs. Higarashi she completely agreed that Kurama should accompany Kagome. "This is great sweet heart! He can help you keep up with your school work as well. You have a friend from this time that you can confide in." Now there was hope that Kagome would return to the present after the Shikon no Tama was complete. Her mother had feared that she would remain there with her friends.  
  
"Thanks mom. Do you think it would be okay if Shuuichi stayed the night and then called his mother in the morning? Our date went longer than we had intended."  
  
"Yes dear, that will be fine. Inuyasha you may as well stay as well. You two boys could share the guest room. There are two twin beds in there."  
  
"Feh, I'd rather sleep in a tree outside." Inuyasha rose from the table and went straight for the tree outside Kagome's room. He had slept there many times without her knowledge. He always felt better if he knew she was safe.  
  
"The guest room would be great." Kurama politely replied.  
  
"Follow me, I'll show you where it is. It's right across from my room." Kagome led Kurama by the hand up the stairs and to his room.  
  
"Do you think I could look at your room first?" Kurama innocently requested. Of course Youko didn't have innocent intentions, but Shuuichi was keep that part of himself in check.  
  
"Sure. Come on."  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but growl when he saw that insolent ningen enter HIS Kagome's bedroom. He was the only male that should be allowed in there. This punk was creeping in on HIS territory. He didn't jump in and kill him though, he feared the number of sits Kagome would inflict upon his poor body.  
  
He was not happy at all that this Kurama or Shuuichi or whatever his name was would be accompanying them on their quest. First Shippo, then Miroku, then Sango, their group just kept getting larger. Plus there was something funny about his scent. It was at times as if he was some sort of Kitsune. He would have to keep an eye on him.  
  
"What kind of a sissy carries around roses in his hair anyway." Inuyasha grumbled as he settled back into his tree after watching said sissy exit Kagome's room.  
  
Kagome glanced out of her bedroom window after saying goodnight to Kurama. As if her life wasn't complicated enough before this it would definitely be getting more interesting now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	3. Sengoku Jidai

Sengoku Jida  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We don't have time for this wench. We have shards to find." Inuyasha rudely informed Kagome after wolfing down the breakfast Mrs. Higarshi had left the three teenagers. Kagome's family left for the day to visit a family friend.  
  
"Inuyasha! Shuuichi has not seen his mother for months he needs to see her so that she isn't worried. You wouldn't understand, but I know how it feels to not be able to see your family for months at a time. I know what it's like having to face them after they have been worried sick about your well being." Kagome told him bitterly thinking back to all the times she had been unable to see her family for long stretches of time.  
  
Inuyasha almost looked guilty for a moment, but he did not want to waste anymore time on this stupid boy. He was worst than that Hobo boy. Inuyasha vividly remembered that Spring preventing Kagome and Hojo from kissing in some school play. As a result he didn't trust her to spend any time with any boy from her era. (Episode 128)  
  
"Kagome, it is your responsibility to collect the shards." Inuyasha spoke quietly and carefully pronouncing her name very specifically.  
  
"You don't think I know it's my fault that the jewel is shattered? You think I don't spend almost all of my time in the Sengoku Jidai without realizing that I am the one that shattered the jewel that was embedded in my body?"  
  
Inuyasha backed away a step. The volcano was about to erupt. Kurama noticed the tension level rise a notched and backed up a few paces as well.  
  
"Inuyasha. I have sacrificed so much to aid you in the quest to find those shards. My life here is in shambles. My friends all think I'm dieing of rare diseases, my family has no idea whether I'm dead or alive, and when I am here I can never relax. In the Fuedal era I'm worried about getting killed. Here, I am cramming in two months of studying into two days. I think I understand perfectly what my responsibilities are." Kagome told him coldly with an unrecognizable hostility.  
  
"Keh, fine. Go play with your new friend and see his mommy. I'm going back. You better be there in the next two hours, or else I'll drag you back and it won't be pretty." Inuyasha ran out of the kitchen and jumped through the well leaving behind an unhappy Kagome and an anxious Kurama.  
  
"Let's go and see you mother now, Shuuichi." Kagome told the boy softly.  
  
He smiled at her and offered his arm to her. She looped her arm through his and allowed him to lead her. "Please, call me Kurama."  
  
She offered him a peaceful smile. "I'm sorry about that. He just makes me so angry sometimes. All he ever does is complain and tell me how worthless I am. The only thing I'm good for is finding shards."  
  
"Kagome, you know that isn't true. I haven't even known you a day and I know that you are one of the most courageous, strongest, and most clever people I have been acquainted with. And I have known a lot of people." Kurama offered her as they walked towards his home which was actually only a few blocks away.  
  
"I can't believe we live so close by one another and have never met." Kagome told him when they reached his home. It was a beautiful two-story house with the most phenomenal landscape. "Is your mom a gardener in her free time?"  
  
Kurama laughed softly. "No. The plants are my area of expertise actually. I'll show you." He walked over towards some vines that had begun to grow on the side of the house and lightly tapped them with his index finger.  
  
Before Kagome's startled eyes the vines began to climb up the rose ladder on the side of the house. Then the vines began to sprout gorgeous yellow roses. "That's amazing." Kagome awed.  
  
"It's part of my residual powers as Youko." Kurama explained his green eyes flashing amusement at Kagome's obvious fascination with the newly grown vines.  
  
"Ouch!" She pulled back her finger that was now bleeding and was about to suck off the blood when Kurama grasped her hand in his.  
  
"Silly. Roses have thorns." He then took her finger and put it in his mouth and gently stopped the bleeding. Kagome stood before him completely entranced with the sensations he was causing with his actions.  
  
Before she could say anything, not that anything was coming to mind, the front door of the house opened. "Shuuichi? Is that you?" A motherly woman with red hair and the same emerald eyes as said boy called out.  
  
Kurama released Kagome's finger from his lips. "Yes mother. I'm here with a friend of mine." He led Kagome over towards his mother.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Minamino, I am Higarshi Kagome." Kagome greeted the woman formally.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you dear. Come on inside you two, and Kagome call me mom." Mrs. Minamino welcomed.  
  
The two youth followed her inside the spacious home. "Would you two like some tea? Shuuichi dear, Hiei told me you were on a special mission. How did it go?"  
  
"Oh, it went well." Kurama replied quickly catching onto the cover story that his friend Hiei had fed his mother. "It was my last mission for the Spirit Detectives actually and I am now about to aid Kagome in a quest."  
  
"Really? So how long will you be gone?"  
  
Kurama looked at Kagome for an answer. She simply shrugged her shoulders. "It's an indefinite amount of time, I'm afraid mother."  
  
Mrs. Minamino glanced at her son and at the young woman. She smiled at them. "That's fine as long as you are back in time for classes. They start in about four weeks."  
  
"We will definitely be back by that time." Kagome answered.  
  
"So how do you two know each other?"  
  
"We both go to the same high school." Kurama answered. It was the truth. That may not be how they know each other, but at least it wasn't a lie.  
  
"I see." Mrs. Minamino smiled at the two as she started to imagine how great it would be to have grandchildren. She coughed aloud to clear her throat, or rather to clear her mind of ridiculous thoughts. These two were way too young for that. "Okay, well then I guess I will see you when you return son." She kissed her boy on the forehead and gave him a warm hug. Then she turned to Kagome and gave her a hug as well.  
  
"I'm just going to gather a few items and then we'll be off." Kurama informed his mother.  
  
Thirty minutes later Kurama and Kagome were heading back to the Shrine. He had packed a couple of changes of clothes and dumped them into a backpack that he now had slung over his back.  
  
Twenty minutes after that found Kurama standing on the counter of the Higarshi's kitchen tossing packages of Ramen noodles towards Kagome. She packed them inside her backpack.  
  
"Kagome, don't you think we should bring something a little more substantial? Or perhaps something more nutritional?" Kurama asked as he tossed her the last package of Ramen and then leapt off the counter in front of her.  
  
She smiled at him. "Nah, Ramen works well. When we need more substantial foods, Inuyasha hunts down some game."  
  
Kurama frowned at the reference to the hanyou. "I'm a pretty good hunter myself plus I know practically everything about herbology." Kurama bragged with good reason.  
  
Kagome tried to sling her backpack over her shoulder but someone stronger than her stopped her and took the bag from her grasp.  
  
Kurama yanked his bag off the kitchen table and dumped its contents into her larger bag and then tossed it over his back. "If you don't mind, I'd like to carry the bag especially now that it's twice as big as you." He teased.  
  
"You don't have to Kurama. I'm used to carrying around my big backpack. How do you think I got these muscles?" She flexed for him to offer proof.  
  
"Well I put my clothes in here too. So now it's my burden. Let's go."  
  
Kagome led him to the well house and they stood above the rim of the well peering into the darkness.  
  
"I'm still not entirely sure how the well works. It allows Inuyasha and I to travel through. I think it has something to do with the Shikon Jewel. So I better hold on to you."  
  
"How about I hold on to you?" Kurama asked as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. "So do we just jump?"  
  
Kagome nodded, unable to speak for the close proximity of Kurama had rendered her breathless. The two jumped into the well and were surrounded by a purple-green mist. They landed on soft dirt a few moments later with the bright day sun greeting them as opposed to the roof of the well house.  
  
"We're here." Kagome announced as Kurama slowly unwound his arms from her waist. She began the climb up the uneven stones that composed the well. Usually Inuyasha jumped down and helped her out, but he was no where to be found this time.  
  
Suddenly some vines began to inch towards her and wrap themselves around her arms and legs. She started to scream but the calm voice of Kurama eased her tension.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm manipulating the vines." Kurama announced as he rose beside her on the vine-express. Soon the two were elevated out of the well and landed safely on the ground above. They were greeted by a ball of fur.  
  
"Kagome! You're back! I missed you! Who's he?" Shippo asked sniffing curiously at the friend Kagome had brought along.  
  
"Shippo, meet my friend Kurama. This is the Kitsune pup I told you about."  
  
"It is an honor to meet you Shippo. I have heard a great deal about your bravery." Kurama bowed respectfully before the pup, inwardly smirking as the child puffed his chest out in pride.  
  
"It's nice to see Kagome with such smart friends." Shippo sniffed some more. "You smell different. You smell like a Kitsune."  
  
"Don't tell anyone. But I am." Kurama whispered quietly in his ears.  
  
"Come on, we need to head back to the village, I imagine Inuyasha has grown quite annoyed by now." Kagome led the two towards the village.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango and Miroku were trying to calm down an irate Inuyasha. He was babbling about someone having to do with roses and as soon as he caught wind of Kagome he ran away and climbed a tree to brood.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango ran to her friend and gave her a big hug. Then she noticed the young man that Inuyasha was complaining about earlier. The man in question was stunning and absolutely adorable with Shippo clinging to his shoulder.  
  
"You must be the waste of breath that Inuyasha was telling us about." Miroku greeted the new arrival with an amused smile.  
  
"I am Kurama. You must be Miroku. And you must be Sango." Kurama greeted the two with a respectful nod of the head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The group began traveling in search of shards minutes after Kagome entered the village with her new friend. Inuyasha seemed to have an extremely unpleasant temperament. They had been marching along at an insane pace. Sango and Miroku were giving Kagome the 'look' that said they were getting tired.  
  
"Um, Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha bit off harshly.  
  
"Do you think we could stop for the evening now?" Kagome pleaded in her most sugary sweet voice.  
  
"Why? Is flower boy tired?" Inuyasha halted and glared at 'flower boy.'  
  
Kurama stood a little straighter in a silent challenge.  
  
"Inuyasha, we are setting up camp now." Kagome informed the hanyou tired of his attitude.  
  
"The hell we are." He began to head off again, but Kagome's magic word stopped his progress.  
  
"Sit! Okay, let's set up camp guys." Kagome cheerfully sat down upon a nearby rock but far enough away from the muttering dog-demon in the dirt.  
  
Kurama pulled the pack off his back and handed it to Kagome and she began to make Ramen for the ensemble. Inuyasha yanked his overly full bowl from Kagome's offering hand and inhaled it before he jumped into his tree to sulk.  
  
Kurama had taken a seat near Miroku and was watching the monk's actions towards the demon slayer. He noticed how his hand kept twitching to reach inappropriate places. Kurama decided to offer some advice.  
  
"You know. If you would like to impress her, perhaps you should treat her with respect." He whispered in Miroku's ear.  
  
"You don't understand the temptation." Miroku whispered back.  
  
Kurama shook his head and cast a side-long look at Kagome. "If you knew my past, you would know that I understand the temptation better than practically anyone."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	4. Midnight Encounter

Midnight Encounter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was sitting up high in his tree as the rest of the shard collecting team was sleeping peacefully below on the ground. Shippo was snuggled up with Kirara. Inuyasha wasn't sure why he wasn't sleeping with Kagome. Sango and Miroku were near each other on one side of the fire. And most annoyingly to Inuyasha, Kagome and 'flower boy' were situated too close for his comfort.  
  
"She just met him. How can she possibly sleep so close to him? She's supposed to be sleeping near me; I'm the one that protects her. That stupid flower boy is worst than Kouga." Inuyasha was complaining under his breath.  
  
Suddenly a scent in the night breeze caught his attention. 'Kikyou,' he thought to himself and then ran in the direction of the clay doll that was his former love.  
  
A few moments later, Kagome had an uneasy feeling. She looked up towards the tree that Inuyasha had previously occupied. He wasn't there. However, that's not what bothered her; it was the boy sleeping beside her. He was tossing and turning in his sleep sounding quite upset about something.  
  
She crawled over towards him and tried to wake him from his fitful rest. "Kurama wake up, you're having a bad dream. Wake up!" She gently shook his shoulders to no avail.  
  
He would not awaken; instead she was able to understand the words he spoke.  
  
"No! You are NOT my master. Stop it, leave me alone! What have you done to me? Who ARE you?" Suddenly his eyes shot open. Golden orbs replaced the emerald ones of Shuuichi. He stared at Kagome for a moment and then wrapped his arms around her waist and ran away from the camp with her in tow.  
  
He was running with inhuman speed. Youko was beginning to resurface. Apparently, he was having a nightmare about the Freak Show and the abuse that the corrupt ring master had bestowed upon him.  
  
His red hair was now silver and two fox ears adorned his crown in place of the human shells. He now had his tails and they too now grasped Kagome more securely to his person.  
  
"Kurama! Kurama! What's wrong? Stop running! Put me down!" Kagome frantically hissed in his ears. She was careful not to yell, because she had a feeling his canine ears would be sensitive and he obviously was troubled and didn't need the extra pain.  
  
However, the Kitsune paid her no heed and simply clutched her body closer to his as he continued to run. He ran into the Western direction.  
  
The West was either fortunately, or unfortunately, the same direction Inuyasha had taken off towards moments prior.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Tai-youkai of the West was actually bored. He was patrolling his lands, and found nothing unusual. There were a few trespassers, but most feared him enough to not risk such an indiscretion.  
  
He thought that perhaps if he patrolled at night, there might have been something of more interest to pursue. So far, nothing interesting had crossed his path.  
  
The chill wind of the north blew his silver cascade of hair around him. It was peculiar that the wind was chilled this time of year. It was late summer, usually a humid, dry time of year.  
  
Sesshoumaru decided to sniff the air one last time before he would return to his palace. That's when it caught his attention. He was mystified.  
  
"But he has been dead for many years." Sesshoumaru thought aloud as he was reminded of one of the few acquaintances he had ever respected. Perhaps, this youkai could have been deemed a friend to Sesshoumaru, but his disappearance had been considered a betrayal.  
  
"Youko." The Western Lord took off in the direction of the familiar smell from his youth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kikyou?" Inuyasha breathed when he caught up with the scent of the dead miko and her soul catchers.  
  
She glanced at him casually and coldly as her flying worms circled her and deposited souls into her shadow of an existence. "What do you want Inuyasha?"  
  
"I wanted to see you." Inuyasha softly responded as he approached the woman he once wanted to forsake his heritage for.  
  
"Why? Do you not have my reincarnation to entertain you?" She emotionlessly stated.  
  
He could feel the daggers in his heart. 'How could Kikyou think I would replace her? Is Kagome, really enough? She accepts me and loves me for who I am, but I originally promised myself to Kikyou.'  
  
"Kikyou, how could you think I would ever forget about you? You will always be first in my heart." Inuyasha declared.  
  
Kikyou hid her vengeful smile. She knew her little reincarnation was within hearing distance of the scene, along with an unfamiliar youkai. She loved inflicting pain upon the little girl that stole everything that should have been hers by right.  
  
She walked away from her flying worms towards Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around his neck. She could clearly see the girl and fox demon.  
  
Inuyasha tried to inhale Kikyou's scent. However, it brought him no pleasure, instead of the comforting scents of fifty years ago all he could smell was ash and mud. But then he sighed when a wave of Kagome's scent washed over him bringing him sudden happiness.  
  
'Wait? Kagome's smell? Oh no!' Quickly Inuyasha disengaged himself from Kikyou and directed his gaze towards the owner of the smell that reminded him of home and peace.  
  
"Kagome." He whispered only loud enough for Kikyou and Youko to hear. Kagome glared down at him with a look of disbelief that quickly altered to anger and then resolved into acceptance. That's when Inuyasha noticed the Kitsune that look oddly like himself, except more refined, standing beside HIS Kagome.  
  
"Oye wench, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha shouted up to her.  
  
"Sorry for interrupting dog boy. We'll be going now and leave you with your walking corpse." Kagome was glad she had the strength to stand up for herself. Honestly she didn't care anymore. This was the last straw.  
  
"Kagome, you want me to send her back to hell for you?" Youko asked as he bent his mouth close to her ears ignoring the threatening growls hurled in his direction from a certain Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome smiled at Youko Kurama, "Its okay Kurama. Let's just go back to the camp where we're wanted."  
  
"Hey Kagome, you can't go off with him! It isn't safe!" Inuyasha yelled angrily as he ran towards the couple completely forgetting about Kikyou at the moment, much to her annoyance.  
  
"She is no longer your concern Hanyou." Kurama answered curtly.  
  
"The hell she isn't. She's my.......shard detector!" Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and aimed it at the Kitsune.  
  
"Get a new shard detector then; there seems to be one too many here now." Kurama wrapped his arms around Kagome again and began to leave the forest clearing that was getting too crowded.  
  
Inuyasha really wanted to go after the two, but Kikyou suddenly appeared behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Inuyasha, just let them go. She'll never be me."  
  
Inuyasha turned to look into her eyes, they lacked the warmth of fifty years ago. Actually, it was more like fifty-two years ago now, technically. Now all her dark eyes revealed was shadow and death. He smiled at her sadly.  
  
Her parasitic soul stealers circled her and she took to the sky in their embrace. "Do not forget your promise to me, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha watched her leave. He knew that she was the wrong choice, but he never did know how to do anything right.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru had watched the exchange. Solemnly he shook his head at his brother's stupidity. 'Why would anyone chose that vengeful zombie to the brave young woman?'  
  
"Figures, the half-breed continues to remain an embarrassment to our father's blood."  
  
Watching his brother look miserable was not as entertaining as he would have thought and the Tetsusaiga wasn't enough of a challenge at the moment so the Western Lord decided to follow the more interesting of the recent inhabitants of the vacated field.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kurama? Are you okay? Why did you transform into Youko?" Kagome questioned her captor. Although, she certainly didn't mind being his captor.  
  
Kurama looked down at her. He had stopped running and was now standing with her leaning against a tree with a great view of the star filled sky.  
  
His golden eyes reflected confusion for a bit. "I believe I was dreaming about that man at the traveling carnival. The anger resurfaced and so did I. Shuuichi would have been dominant soon afterwards, except then I smelt the taint of that miko corpse." His golden eyes hardened in hatred at the revelation.  
  
"You brought me to the field so that I could see them together?" Kagome questioned softly holding back tears that threatened to spill.  
  
"It was necessary. You do not deserve one who does not appreciate what you offer." He brushed his thumb across her cheek where one tear had escaped.  
  
Her eyes were distant for a moment. Then she seemed to have gathered her wits and smiled up at the Kitsune who towered over her with his over six foot stature.  
  
"This is touching." A familiar, steely smooth voice interrupted their moment.  
  
Kurama and Kagome turned around to face the Tai-youkai of the West.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." Kurama greeted as he protectively stood in front of Kagome in case of any threats the inu-youkai might present.  
  
"Youko. I see you are not dead." Sesshoumaru acknowledged.  
  
"I did die and I would explain it to you, except it's complicated. What do you want?" The Kitsune demanded his fox tails wrapped around Kagome and pulled her to his body where he felt she would be most safe from his old friend.  
  
"Indeed. I want no skirmish with you. I smelled your scent near my lands and wanted to offer you and your miko an invitation to my palace for the remainder of the night."  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow at this. Kurama unwound the girl from his tail and she now stood beside him, since he feared no more hostility. Sesshoumaru regarded the human with a nod of the head. He decided that she deserved some respect for dealing with his idiotic brother.  
  
Kurama looked Kagome in the eyes to seek her approval. He did not desire to make her uncomfortable. She shrugged her shoulders indifferently. "Old friend, we accept."  
  
"Come. We have much to catch up on in the morning. You have a great deal to explain to me. Especially why you smell differently."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	5. Sesshoumaru's Guests

Sesshoumaru's Guests  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru's residence reminded Kagome of a palace in Arabia. She had thought he would have a castle similar to the one Naraku totes around with him. Kagome stood there mouth open enjoying the vision at the front gates.  
  
"Human, you have fine teeth; now stop displaying them for us." Sesshoumaru interrupted her silent admiration with a bit of mirth to his voice.  
  
Kagome's mouth immediately snapped shut and Kurama smirked at his companion. They followed Sesshoumaru into his palace and were greeted by his groveling stooge, Jaken.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, you have returned to this lowly Jaken. How may I be of service to you my lord?" Jaken asked from the ground.  
  
"Jaken. Show my guests to their rooms for the night." Sesshoumaru told him and then walked away without a second glace at his guests.  
  
Jaken rose from his position and acknowledged the two guests. "What are you doing here you disgusting ningen!? Leave this place at once before you taint it with you dirty presence."  
  
Kurama kicked the toad upside the head. "I suggest you treat your master's guests with more respect toad. Show us our room. Now."  
  
"Forgive me Youko-sama, I did not know this human was acquainted with you." Jaken replied as he began to lead the two up the stairs towards the sleeping quarters.  
  
"I suggest that you treat Kagome with respect or else I will kill you personally." Kurama answered in a grave voice.  
  
"Yeah, and then we'll have Sesshoumaru revive you with the Tensaiga and then he'll probably kill you himself." Kagome added just to watch the look of horror cross the toad youkai's face as her words hit home.  
  
"Tensaiga?" Kurama asked confused.  
  
"I'll tell you about it later." Kagome whispered back.  
  
"These are your rooms." Jaken informed them as he pointed to two adjoining rooms. Then he left the two standing in the hallway.  
  
"I'll take the one on the right." Kagome broke the silence.  
  
Kurama nodded but he smelt a little fear radiating from Kagome. "Are you okay?" He asked gently touching her shoulder so she would look at him.  
  
She turned slightly dilated pupils towards him and nodded adding a smile for effect. "It's nothing, it's just that Sesshoumaru usually is trying to kill my companions and I and I don't exactly feel all warm and cozy being inside his palace."  
  
"Would you like me to keep you safe?" Kurama asked with a bit of the Miroku charm.  
  
Kagome's face turned bright red and she fervently shook her head. "Um......no, that's okay. I'll be fine, be asleep in no time. Good night!" She quickly shook off the fox's hand and practically slammed her door in his face.  
  
He blew his silver bangs out of his eyes and then proceeded to his own room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two hours had passed. 'Is that girl ever going to sleep?' Kurama asked himself. He could hear her breathing through the wall with his youkai senses. It had yet to become the even breathing patterns of one enjoying peaceful slumber.  
  
Kurama still was unsure as to why his form remained that of Youko. Perhaps it had to do with being in the Feudal Era with so many demon presences. They must have presented a sense of danger for him to remain the dominate personality.  
  
He rose from his nice warm bed and made his way to the chamber next door. He knocked lightly as he pushed the door open. His miko friend shot up from the bed and glared at him with her raven hair slightly ruffled.  
  
"What are you doing in my room Kurama?" Kagome demanded as she pulled the covers up to her chin.  
  
Kurama laughed softly. "Can't a Carnie Freak get some sleep?" He teased as he ran his slender fingers through his silver locks.  
  
"You can't sleep?" Kagome asked concern gracing her features and the blanket falling from her grip.  
  
"I could hear you breathing through the wall. Why aren't you asleep?" Kurama asked as he sat on her bed.  
  
Kagome looked away, embarrassed. "I just can't get over the fact that I'm in Sesshoumaru's palace and I keep expecting him to burst through the door and poison me."  
  
"It's not an unfounded fear." Kurama told her and then laughed to put her at ease. "Look, I'm going to be right here. He wouldn't dare to attempt an attack on the girl sleeping beside 'Flower Boy' now would he?"  
  
Kurama pulled the pillow out from under Kagome and then laid down on the soft futon and bounced slightly. "This isn't fair. You're mattress is softer than mine."  
  
"Like it matters now. Give me back my pillow you thief!" Kagome hissed as she snatched back her pillow from under the fox's head.  
  
"You have stung my heart Kagome, calling me a mere thief. I'll have you know I am the GREATEST thief!" He snatched the pillow back from her grip and settled it down between the two of them. It was a large pillow that could easily fit both their heads upon.  
  
"What?" Kagome gaped at him.  
  
"You don't have to be so selfish. Geez, here I am sacrificing my own nice warm bed to share this little one with you so that you can get a good night's sleep."  
  
"You're going to sleep in the same bed as me?" Kagome gasped mortified, her eyes widened in shock as she sought her answer in his golden orbs. Those darn golden orbs that seemed to be mocking her with that sparkle in them.  
  
Kurama tossed back his silver hair and plopped his head down upon the pillow with his ears twitching. Kagome's hands wanted to touch those ears.  
  
'Must touch ears. Must touch ears.' Her silent mantra resounded in her mind as her fingers began to inch towards the fuzzy appendages.  
  
Kurama watched her with an amused grin. Suddenly he snatched her wrists within his hands and pushed her head back onto the pillow. "Go to sleep." He then turned his back on her and began to sleep himself, enjoying her intoxicating scent that reminded him of the strawberry-peach smoothies he had so recently become addicted to back home.  
  
Kagome sighed and closed her eyes in defeat. No longer was she afraid of Sesshoumaru. She simply let the aroma of roses fill her senses and let sleep claim her.  
  
The sun was rising and there was an incessant pounding upon Kagome's door. A little toad was outside of it demanding the occupant awaken to break fast with Lord Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Just five more minutes Souta. I don't want to go to school. Bouyo you lazy cat." Kagome murmured as she gently rubbed her fat kitty's ears.  
  
"Do I look like your lazy cat, Kagome?" A silky voice caressed her ears. Her eyes shot open immediately to take in the picture of a highly amused fox youkai. She reclaimed her offensive hands and jumped off the futon.  
  
Kurama got up with more ease and stretched a mighty stretch. "I'll meet you in a second; I'm going to get dressed next door." Then he left the highly embarrassed school girl to get dressed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru was already seated at his dining table beginning to feel bored as various servants scampered about him serving him various foods.  
  
Kurama was guided to the seat on Sesshoumaru's right and Kagome on his left. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha's elder brother with a slight hint of apprehension.  
  
The servants than filled their plates with food. It was amazing; everything Kagome wanted appeared before her. It was almost as if the servants were reading her mind. Or maybe it was like that scene in 'Hook' where whatever you imagined to eat would appear on your plate.  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed her look of puzzlement and decided to enlighten the ignorant human. "They are."  
  
Kagome's head jerked up in his direction. "I'm sorry, they are what?"  
  
Sesshoumaru almost had an urge to roll his eyes. "They are reading your mind." He then redirected his attention to his old friend. "Explain Youko."  
  
Youko Kurama had been eating his food in contentment. He then raised his eyes to Sesshoumaru's. "Which part?" He couldn't help but grin at the tai- youkai's annoyed expression.  
  
"I will not ask again."  
  
"Fine. Okay, yes I was mortally wounded after that one mission didn't go quite as well as I had planned. In order to survive I became fused with the life of an unborn child by the name of Shuuichi. I've got a bad case of split personality." Kurama chuckled at this but upon seeing the expression on Sesshoumaru's face decided to continue.  
  
"Ahem. So, I was born into the future as a combined entity. Events occurred that are not pertinent to the matter at hand. Let's just say, I had another mission that didn't quite work out how as I had planned. I joined a group called the Spirit Detectives and then I met Kagome recently and decided to help her with her quest." Youko smiled at his old friend.  
  
Sesshoumaru simply stared at him, revealing no emotions whatsoever from behind his mask of indifference. Suddenly the miko's odd clothing and speech patterns began to make sense if she was from another time period. "One question. If you two are both from the future, how did you get into this time?"  
  
Kurama shifted uncomfortably in his chair and shot a glance at Kagome. She cleared her throat. "There's this well that serves as a time portal, only Inuyasha and I use it. Well, and now Kurama." Kagome answered the inu- youkai.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding. They didn't need to know if he was confused as to what they spoke.  
  
Silence fell over the breakfast group. Kagome never appreciated silence so she decided to ask the question that had been plaguing her. "How do you two know each other?"  
  
Sesshoumaru acknowledged the human with an answer. "When we were children, Youko had another mission go unplanned."  
  
Kurama's face flushed in embarrassment.  
  
"What were you trying to steal?" Kagome asked the Kitsune in front of her.  
  
"It's really not that important." Kurama answered. "But we became good friends afterwards and spurring partners. We were both trained in the arts of using whips, Indiana Jones style."  
  
"What is this Indiana Jones?" Sesshoumaru asked before he could school his curiosity.  
  
"He's a character from a movie that uses a whip to do amazing feats." Kagome answered.  
  
Sesshoumaru merely nodded his head in understanding while silently pondering what a movie was. "He attempted to steal a crown of flowers a little girl youkai had given me." Sesshoumaru answered the unattended question.  
  
"Fluffy! That was not necessary!" Kurama shouted in mock indignation knowing that the 'Fluffy' nickname would be much more interesting to share with Kagome than a failed attempt at stealing a crown of flowers. For goodness sake his nickname was now 'Flower Boy' so it wasn't very insulting to his ego.  
  
"Fluffy?" Kagome asked laughing. She stopped immediately when Sesshoumaru looked at her with gold eyes promising nothing short of death.  
  
"Youko, if you are aiding this miko, do you realize what it is you are up against?" Sesshoumaru asked becoming serious once again.  
  
"Kagome informed me that the basics were to collect some shards and stop some creepy demon named Naraku." Kurama answered.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "The Hanyou, Naraku is a formidable foe and not to be taken lightly."  
  
"Is that how you lost your arm?" Kurama asked innocently, he was very curious. Anyone that could maim Sesshoumaru must indeed be mighty.  
  
A look of utter hatred crossed Sesshoumaru's features and then passed. "No. However, I too wish to see the end of the abomination that is Naraku. Should our paths cross I would be proud to fight along side you."  
  
Kurama walked towards Sesshoumaru and gave him a big hug. The look of shock upon Fluffy's face was priceless and it took all of Kagome's self- control to restrain her giggles. "Brother! I would be honored to fight with you."  
  
Kurama then walked towards Kagome and took her hand. "We must be going now. Thank you for the hospitality." Kagome bowed to Sesshoumaru in respect.  
  
"Kagome. As I see you are a valued companion to Youko I offer you my aid. Should trouble arise, do not hesitate to call me." Sesshoumaru answered the two and then left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Youko Kurama had wrapped Kagome within his arms once again and they left Sesshoumaru's palace in search of some jewel shards. Soon afterwards, Kagome felt the presence of a shard approach.  
  
A giant snake youkai appeared before them and hissed at them demanding the Shikon no Tama.  
  
"Where is it Kagome?" Kurama asked as he elongated his rose into his famous whip while standing beside the one he vowed to protect.  
  
"It's in his forehead and there are three!" Kagome answered as she drew her bow after notching an arrow. Kurama leaped away and slashed his rose whip upon the snake that was the size of at least a ten story building.  
  
He managed to sever one of its fangs however it seemed to grow back instantaneously. The next thing he noticed, Kagome had shot a sacred arrow at the forehead and at the same moment Kurama struck the same place with his whip.  
  
The youkai dissolved before their eyes and three tainted shards lie upon the forest floor.  
  
Kagome walked over to them and purified them with a simple touch. "I don't believe I've ever taken down a youkai that quickly before." Kagome admitted.  
  
"We make a great team then." Kurama answered.  
  
They began to walk now, enjoying a slight breather after their little exercise. "Kurama? We won't be done with this quest by the time school starts." Kagome disturbed their silence.  
  
The Kitsune raised a delicate silver eyebrow at her and then smirked revealing a sharp canine fang reminding her that he was not human. "Does that mean you'll miss me?" He teased.  
  
Kagome turned her head to gaze at the trees on her opposite side. "I've only known you for two days." She answered softly.  
  
Kurama turned serious. "I've actually been thinking about that. Well, at least I was last night when I couldn't get to sleep with all your fidgeting for those two hours in the other room. I'd hate to lose my number one rank at school, but I know this is important. I like your companions, but this is very dangerous."  
  
"I've survived two years thank you very much." Kagome huffed indignantly.  
  
"Exactly. My point is; it seems to be getting more and more dangerous. So, I think I'll talk to my friend Hiei. He's a demon as well. Whenever I can't come to this era with you, I would like it if he was to offer you aid. I simply can not leave you to be protected by that Inuyasha." Kurama spit out his name like it was poison.  
  
Kagome looked at him sadly. "You've been hanging around Sesshoumaru too much."  
  
"No, no, no. This has nothing to do with him being a Hanyou, in a way; I'm sort of one myself. This has everything to do with the way he treats you. You have enough on your plate without the added stress of that selfish corpse lackey."  
  
Kagome chuckled despite herself. "He's not THAT bad you know. He really does care." She finished softly.  
  
Kurama took up her hand again within his. "Yes, well, I care too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	6. Reunion

Reunion  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome and Youko Kurama decided to rejoin her old companions in order to be more effective at finding the shards. They had acquired quite a few pieces already while separated. They quickly approached the trail in which her traveling crew was currently undertaking. Kurama had carried her bridal style so as to avoid wasting traveling time.  
  
"Do you think they found any shards during our absence?" Kurama asked Kagome as they landed near a tree about twenty yards from the group. He gently set his charge upon her feet, immediately missing the warmth of her body next to his.  
  
Kagome released her tight grip upon his haori when he placed her feet on the ground and inspected her friends looking for signs of new shards other than the three Miroku had. She shook her head. "I doubt they had much success. Without a 'shard detector' it is unlikely they were able to pinpoint any shard even if they defeated a demon carrying one. It is also doubtful that Kikyou would help them."  
  
The two began to catch up with the group and it was obvious that without Kagome's presence it was quickly unraveling at the seams. Currently Shippo was riding on Miroku's shoulder and was whining much to the annoyance of all the adults. Inuyasha looked like he was about to swing Tetsusaiga to destroy the Kitsune youth and cease the noise, heedless of slicing through Miroku if he were to be in the way.  
  
Suddenly, Shippo stopped whining and Inuyasha's face flashed with relief for a split second to be replaced with a fierce scowl.  
  
"Hey wench. It's about time you showed up to do your duty. What's the matter? Flower boy get sick of you and want to get rid of you? Can't blame him really." Inuyasha taunted, however he was easily ignored with the warm welcome of the other group members.  
  
"Kagome! I'm so glad you're back! I missed you!" Shippo wailed as he threw himself into Kagome's arms. "Kurama! You're back too! Yay! Now I feel safe!"  
  
"Kagome! Where have you been?" Sango asked worried and relieved as she hugged her sister-like friend.  
  
"I've only been gone for a day. Besides I was in safe hands." Kagome answered with a smile.  
  
Inuyasha approached. "If you were so safe, why did you come back? Do you know how much time we wasted so you could go off and frolic with flower boy?"  
  
Kagome simply smirked at the hanyou catching him off guard. She held up her chunk of the Shikon no Tama. "I was collecting shards. We got eight yesterday. How many did you get Inuyasha?"  
  
"How are we supposed to find them without our shard detector?" Inuyasha demanded angrily.  
  
Kurama emitted a low growl but quickly calmed his rising temper. He simply couldn't believe that Inuyasha could be so dense.  
  
"What was wrong with your shard detector Inuyasha?" Kurama asked in a calm voice, completely hiding the growing resentment he harbored for him.  
  
Inuyasha glared at him with golden eyes that flashed crimson for a second. "My shard detector is right here."  
  
"Actually Inuyasha, I'm not your shard detector. I am the guardian of the Shikon no Tama, not a shard detector. Besides, I'm not here to help you." Kagome answered with a smug expression.  
  
"Keh, whatever. You're here to help me. Why else would you be with us?"  
  
"Actually, I'm here to help Miroku." Kagome answered catching everybody off guard, with the exception of Kurama for they had discussed this earlier that day. Kurama crossed his arms in front of his chest to enjoy Inuyasha's reaction. He and Kagome had several laughs on the journey there imagining what he would do when he heard that declaration.  
  
"Miroku?" Sango sputtered taken aback as Miroku's face broke into a lecherous grin.  
  
"My Kagome-sama, I had no idea I was so important to you." Miroku flashed his most charming smile while fighting with all his might to restrain his hands from doing any actions that would offend Sango. He was taking Kurama's previous advice to heart.  
  
Kagome smiled at Miroku. "Hai, Miroku, you are in the most need for urgency. We must defeat Naraku soon for your sake. Kurama and I agreed that it would be the most efficient time-wise to work with this group."  
  
"We've wasted enough time," Inuyasha declared as he spun on his heels and began to lead the group far away from the Western direction. "There is a rumor of a shard in a village not far from here."  
  
"I'm glad you are back." Sango confided in Kagome as the two women followed behind Inuyasha.  
  
"I wouldn't leave my friends, Sango. You know that." Kagome replied smiling with a slight skip to her step.  
  
Sango watched her friend curiously. "You seem awfully happy. So do you care to explain why your friend with the red hair, now seems to have silver hair and bear an uncanny resemblance to another member of our little family?"  
  
Kagome blushed furiously but then gathered her wits to answer. She knew Inuyasha was listening to the conversation, his twitching ears were a dead give away. "Just because someone may share a similar physical appearance doesn't mean they are anything like that other person. A person should be appreciated for who they are."  
  
Inuyasha's ears plastered to his head in guilt and shame after eaves dropping on the women's conversation. He felt like such a jerk. It was obvious that Kagome was referring to his never seeing her as herself. He was constantly comparing her to Kikyou and yet expecting her to put up with this. He was always referring to her as his shard detector and made certain she didn't think she was important to him in any way other than that. Yet, she remained his faithful friend, never once being anything but honest. He knew in his heart that the one thing that Kagome would never do that Kikyou did was be dishonest with him.  
  
No wonder she had left him for that flower boy. He would simply have to convince her that he was superior. Just because he wanted Kikyou, didn't mean that Kagome could just get with the next silver haired, triangular eared demon that crossed her path. He should be able to have her for whenever Kikyou wasn't around.  
  
Satisfied with his decision, Inuyasha began to move a little faster.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama had been walking in the back of the group along with Miroku and Shippo. The little Kitsune had hopped upon his shoulder at the first chance after embracing Kagome. Miroku wanted to talk to another male that would actually talk back with.  
  
"I wanted to thank you Kurama, your advice on Sango has worked charms. I truly believe she has feelings for me." Miroku said with a wistful sigh as he watched said woman's back side.  
  
Kurama followed his gaze and then fought the urge to roll his eyes. "I suppose it is not so bad to look as long as you can refrain from touching."  
  
"Kurama! Kurama!" Shippo was trying to get his attention and was currently tugging on his ears.  
  
"You realize I can hear you just fine. There is no need to pull the ears."  
  
"I know, but Inuyasha never lets me touch his ears. I like you looking this way better than the other way. Do you think that you and Kagome could be mates? Because she's like my momma and you being a Kitsune and all would be perfect. You could be my pappa and then we'd be a family. Wouldn't that be great?" Shippo was jumping up and down upon the guy's shoulder in excitement.  
  
Kurama lost his cool for a fraction of a second. "Pa.......pap......pappa? As in, father? I ----I-----I'll have to get back with you on that one." Kurama pat the cub on the head. "But I will teach you about being a Kitsune, I promise."  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha in the front of the group halted in his steps and unsheathed Tetsusaiga taking a battle stance.  
  
"I don't feel any malicious presence approaching." Miroku spoke confused about Inuyasha's actions.  
  
"There are three shikon shards approaching us. However, it's strange, because whomever it is doesn't seem to be a threat and is approaching us almost casually." Kagome spoke slightly puzzled.  
  
"It's Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha answered with venom lacing his voice.  
  
Two seconds later, the tai-youkai emerged from the woods to the left of the group. He wore his normal white costume and his knee length silver hair blew around him giving him an almost ethereal look. He barely glanced at Inuyasha and strolled past his bewildered half brother staring intently at Kagome.  
  
"What are you doing? You will not get the Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha ground out through clenched teeth. He was doing his best to refrain from rashly jumping in to battles and would wait for his enemy's first move.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave a bored sigh. "Little brother, I am not here for the Tetsusaiga." He continued to approach Kagome as the group for some reason felt no threat and let him pass. It wasn't like they could stop a determined tai-youkai anyway. However, Kurama moved to stand beside the girl from the future regardless.  
  
Sesshoumaru reached out his hand towards the young miko. She extended hers towards him with her palm open to receive his gift. He dropped three shikon shards into her palm. He gave a curt nod to Youko Kurama then addressed the miko.  
  
"These were found on some foolish youkai who tried to trespass upon my lands." Sesshoumaru turned around and left the group who were all staring at his retreating figure.  
  
Before he was out of hearing range the demon lord of the Western Lands turned to address his brother. "Inuyasha, you really are a fool and it can not all be blamed upon your human heritage."  
  
Then Sesshoumaru was gone.  
  
Kurama had moved to stand beside Kagome during Sesshoumaru's approach and now all the other group members were staring at the duo.  
  
"Care to explain?" Inuyasha spit out at Kagome.  
  
"Sesshoumaru and Kurama are old friends. He was there last night as well. He saw everything. We were at his palace earlier as guests." Kagome answered.  
  
For a brief moment, a look of hurt crossed Inuyasha's face but it was quickly replaced with indifference. "Whatever."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
About three hours later the group had entered the village. There was a weak youkai there with two shards that Inuyasha easily defeated with Tetsusaiga in a matter of seconds. It was still day light, so the group had decided to carry on.  
  
A few hours later the sun began to set. "Well this has been a productive day. Where shall we set up camp?" Kagome inquired of her companions.  
  
"Keh, weak humans. We'll set up here." Inuyasha decided as he sat in a tree.  
  
Kagome flashed him one of her heart melting smiles. Miroku and Kurama attained some firewood and soon, Ramen was being served. Inuyasha had yanked his bowl rudely from Kagome's hands and jumped up in a tree to inhale his food.  
  
Kurama sat beside Kagome and Shippo sat in her lap. Shippo was currently having a content dream about being a family once again. Sango and Miroku were actually having a decent conversation minus the wandering hands.  
  
"Kagome, you realize that today we have collected more shards than we had in the past three weeks?" Sango asked her friend.  
  
"Yeah, there can't be many more out there. There's the one in your brother, Kouga's, and Naraku's." Kagome noticed the look of sadness cross Sango's features as well as the men.  
  
"Yes, one in Kohaku." Sango softly whispered.  
  
"Well, now that Sesshoumaru has agreed to help I'm sure he could use Tensaiga to revive your brother after we remove the shard." Kagome replied cheerfully.  
  
"You think he would really do that?" Miroku asked in disbelief.  
  
"I don't see why he wouldn't. It's not like he's heartless or anything." Kurama replied a little confused about their reaction to Sesshoumaru doing an act of kindness.  
  
Inuyasha was watching the interaction between his friends and 'Flower Boy' with annoyance. 'They are my friends. Am I so easily replaced?' He was most bothered by the casual relationship that Kagome seemed to have with this new boy.  
  
'It's not fair really. She's only known him a few days and would prefer his company over mine. And how can she have become friends with Sesshoumaru?' Suddenly Inuyasha felt the need to run away and burn off some of his burning frustration.  
  
"Hey, where did Inuyasha go?" Kagome asked when she felt that her friend was no longer present.  
  
"I am not sure, Kagome-sama. He probably just needed time to himself after that odd encounter with his brother. I imagine he is upset that his brother treated you so civilly while he treats him, his own flesh and blood the way that he does." Miroku answered.  
  
"I shall have to talk to Sesshoumaru about that." Kurama replied distracted, noticing the hint of sadness that seemed to contaminate Kagome's aura. As much as he hated to admit it, that hanyou had a special place in her heart, despite the fact that he treated her so poorly.  
  
It was now dark, and Shippo was snuggled deep within Kagome's sleeping bag. Sango and Miroku slept on the other side of the fire while Kurama had placed his bedding near Kagome's.  
  
Kurama couldn't sleep. Kagome's shivering was distracting and he kept peaking over at her. He has a very clever idea and scoots his sleeping bag right beside hers and gently rouses her from her troubled sleep.  
  
"Kagome, are you cold?" He needless asked as her chattering teeth gave her away. He softly chuckled at her response.  
  
"I have an idea. You trust me right?" He asked and she answered with a nod. "Okay, I'm going to combine our sleeping bags. I'm very warm blooded and we can not afford for you to become the sick girl that your grandfather claims you to be." Kurama smiled at the blush that rose in her cheeks that was followed with a quick nod of acceptance.  
  
They unzipped the sleeping bags. Kurama used his tail to hoist Shippo from his slumbering position upon Kagome's stomach as they zipped the two bags together. Kagome's would serve as the mattress and Kurama's as the comforter. They both slipped within the folds of warmth.  
  
Kurama still clutched Shippo in his tail. Kagome was still shivering so Kurama smiled and moved in closer to her and wrapped her in his arms. She laid her face upon his chest. He gave a start when her freezing cheek made contact with his torse.  
  
"My Kagome, I didn't realize you were this cold." Kurama whispered in her ear as he laid Shippo on top of their stomachs, still wrapped in his tail.  
  
Kagome giggled slightly. "You realize how ticklish your tail is right?" She whispered back. She was too red in the face to seek Youko's golden eyes and kept her face buried in his chest. He rested his chin upon the crown of her head.  
  
"You realize you're the best pillow ever? I think there must be some kind of ice demon nearby, because it is still late summer," Kurama observed.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and immediately fell asleep while muttering something about fresh roses. She was no longer plagued by the frigid temperatures or Inuyasha's recent behaviors and she certainly didn't care about some ice demon as long as she had someone that cared about her to protect her.  
  
Kurama sighed to himself. Kagome had started twirling one of his silver locks around her fingers and he began to run his clawed fingers through her raven tresses. 'Why am I so attracted to her? We just met a few days ago, it doesn't make sense why I'm so protective.'  
  
'Well you are in your overly protective highly promiscuous form of Youko.' Shuuichi answered him.  
  
'This is interesting. Why aren't you the dominate form anyway?' Youko asked his human half.  
  
'You figured it out earlier. Being in Sengoku Jidai brings out the demon in us.' Shuuichi replied.  
  
'I don't think it's my promiscuous side at all that's causing this fierce need to protect her. I think that we sympathize with her leading a double life and the fact that her best friend, being that idiot Inuyasha, doesn't seem to appreciate her.' Youko replied.  
  
'I'm glad to hear that you have finally matured, Youko.' Shuuichi answered.  
  
'Whatever, it doesn't really mater,' Youko decided as he snuggled deeper under the covers with the fragile girl safely nestled within his arms and the Kitsune cub wrapped securely in his silky fox tail.  
  
A few moments later, Sango is woken up by Miroku. He points to the trio on the other side of the fire.  
  
"They really do look like a family, don't they?" Sango whispered to Miroku who nodded in agreement.  
  
However, someone else had recently returned to camp and did not agree that they looked like a family. Golden eyes flashed crimson, as his grip on the Tetsusaiga tightened as he fought to control his youkai temper from taking over.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	7. Wakeup Call

Wakeup Call  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shippo felt oddly over-heated and he couldn't sleep. He cracked open a lazy eye and peered around to survey his surroundings. He first noticed that he was still in Kagome's sleeping bag and smiled happily to himself.  
  
Then he also noticed that he wasn't the only one in her sleeping bag and that a very warm soft silver tail was encasing his little fox body. He looked at his mamma and noticed her fingers were curled in Kurama's silver mane and that Kurama's arms imprisoned Kagome's figure.  
  
'What was that Kagome always said?' Shippo wondered to himself. He looked thoughtful for a moment as he released himself from his silvery prison and climbed out of the sleeping bag to snuggle up with Kirara for the remainder of the night.  
  
'Three's a crowd.'  
  
Kurama instantly noticed the absence of the warmth in his tail and without waking replaced the warmth by wrapping his tail around the teenager's waist. Kagome smiled in her sleep and snuggled closer to her, comfy pillow.  
  
A few hours later, Sango and Miroku were watching the pair in amusement as they were cooking breakfast.  
  
"Why do you suppose his hair is red again?" Sango asked Miroku curious about Kurama's appearance.  
  
"Well I assume that he transformed into his youkai form earlier when he felt Kagome was in danger. Obviously she is pretty safe right now so he probably changed back into his calmer human form." Miroku answered wisely as he stirred the fire.  
  
Shuuichi awoke upon hearing the conversation between those two and noticed he did indeed share a sleeping bag his lovely fellow time traveler. Her fingers were intwined within his red locks and his arms had trapped her body next to him.  
  
He noticed she began to stir in her sleep and she mumbled something.  
  
"What was that hime? (princess)" He whispered.  
  
"You were so amazing." Kagome answered in her sleep.  
  
"Was I?" Kurama asked trying to contain his mirth as he blew a red bang out of his eyes.  
  
"Mmmhmm." Kagome agreed and then while in her dream-state she untangled her fingers from his hair and cupped his face within her palms. "Taste good too." She declared in her slumber and then she closed the distance before Kurama could process her latest comment.  
  
She pressed her lips against his and just when he started to respond after getting over his surprise she had to ruin the moment by waking up.  
  
Miroku hit Sango excitedly. Sango dropped whatever it was she was pouring and stared in wide eyed amazement at the entertainment.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes. She was having the most fabulous dream and when she woke up she was kissing Kurama. The dream had seemed so real especially when he started kissing back, but the kisses were different that normal in her fantasy. She opened her eyes and realized it wasn't a dream that she actually been kissing a gorgeous guy from her own time!  
  
She immediately pulled back and would have moved to the other side of the camp site in mortification if she wasn't confined to the sleeping bag. So instead she peered into Kurama's emerald eyes and noticed his red locks. "I'm so sorry." She mumbled.  
  
Shuuichi flashed her a disarming smile. "I didn't mind."  
  
Inuyasha walked into the camp at that moment and noticed a tense silence amongst his companions.  
  
"What's going on?" He demanded with a gruff voice. He was tired. He had spent the whole night running through the forests trying to release his rising anger. They had to collect the shards and he couldn't keep losing his temper in front of Kagome.  
  
"Nothing." All four humans replied at once.  
  
Inuyasha glared at them all suspiciously. Then he noticed that Kurama was the red-haired human again. He looked over at Shippo to ask what really happened, but the lazy Kitsune was asleep by the fire cat.  
  
"Keh." Inuyasha declared as he plopped himself onto the ground.  
  
"Kagome, I need to talk to you." Sango told the younger girl as she grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the sleeping bag to retreat to the woods.  
  
"Sure." Kagome managed to answer as she was pulled away from the guys.  
  
"What was going on?" Sango demanded once she felt they were out of earshot of the men.  
  
Kagome blushed and looked away. "I was having a dream."  
  
"About Kurama? So you really do like him. You two are so sweet together!" Sango exclaimed in one of her rare girly moments.  
  
Kagome smiled sheepishly. "Actually, I wasn't dreaming about Kurama when I kissed him."  
  
Sango face faulted. "Who were you dreaming about? If you say Inuyasha I will clobber you!"  
  
"No no! It wasn't Inuyasha. It was .....itwaskougaagain."  
  
"Excuse me; you're going to have to repeat that. Did you say KOUGA?"  
  
"Yeah, you remember I told you about having those kind of dreams about him." Kagome continued.  
  
"I thought that was a phase. What about Kurama?" Sango asked.  
  
"That's why I woke up. In my dreams Kouga never kissed that way. He was always rough, but this morning it was so sweet and felt so right. That's why I opened my eyes. It was great." Kagome sighed.  
  
"But you were dreaming about Kouga!" Sango demanded.  
  
"You have to admit, Kouga is pretty charming. I bet if he let his hair down it would be just as nice as Inuyasha's, maybe even Sesshoumaru's." Kagome continued oblivious the incredulous looks Sango was giving her.  
  
"What about Kurama's hair? You don't think he has nice hair too?"  
  
"Oh heavens, he has the best hair! Both ways, no way Kouga's hair is as nice as his." Kagome's stomach growled. "Let's go eat now, Sango-chan."  
  
"I will never understand you." Sango grumbled as she followed her towards the camp.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The group continued on their trail after eating. Inuyasha was in the lead and kept throwing suspicious glances at Kagome and Kurama. Something happened back at camp and they weren't telling him.  
  
Suddenly he caught what he would regard as a foul scent upon the air. Granted, it did not actually smell foul; just to Inuyasha it was foul.  
  
"I sense jewel shards closing in fast." Kagome told the group and they took up their battle stances. Then Kagome relaxed. "It's Kouga."  
  
Everyone else relaxed, including Inuyasha who decided that Kouga might be welcomed after all. He'd like to see his reaction to this new interloper.  
  
"Who is Kouga?" Kurama asked puzzled. Shippo was sitting upon his shoulder and was about to tell him when the demon in question appeared and took Kagome's hands within his own.  
  
Kurama felt himself containing a feral growl as he saw how the wolf handled HIS Kagome. Then he shook himself and tried to focus.  
  
"Kagome, I sensed your presence and came to see you." Kouga leaned his head towards the crook of Kagome's neck and took a deep breath. Her scent always calmed his nerves. "You smell like fresh roses after a spring rain."  
  
Then Kouga looked up and glared at the new member of the shard collecting squad and sniffed. Then he sniffed Kagome again. "You aren't supposed to smell like roses." He said softly.  
  
Then he whirled around and was facing Kurama directly. "Tell me human, why the hell is your scent all over MY woman?"  
  
Sango and Miroku backed away from the scene with Shippo not far behind. Inuyasha leaned against a tree to casually observe. Kagome tried to intercept the two young men from throwing any violent passes at one another.  
  
"She is not YOUR woman." Kurama answered calmly.  
  
Kouga snorted and flipped his ponytail back. Sango watched Kagome's expression after the action inwardly rolling her eyes at what Kagome was probably thinking. "Of course she is my woman. I claimed her. Therefore she is mine. Dog-boy is simply watching out for her while she does this little task."  
  
"Well then he's not doing a very good job of it." Kurama replied.  
  
Kouga whirled around and faced Inuyasha. "What's he talking about dog- turd? Have you not been protecting my woman?"  
  
Inuyasha glared at the wolf prince. "She's got plenty of protection. Besides she is none of your concern."  
  
"She's not your concern either." Kurama told Inuyasha in a threatening voice.  
  
Kouga stood with his head swinging back and forth between Inuyasha and Kurama. He was unsure of which one he should pummel for spending too much time with his Kagome.  
  
"Kukukuku, well isn't this a nice social gathering." A bodiless voice transcending upon the group from the trees.  
  
Suddenly a baboon pelted Naraku puppet emerged.  
  
"Naraku, what do you want?" Inuyasha demanded while unsheathing the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Same thing I always want. I have come for the miko and her shards." Naraku extended a tentacle towards Kagome, but Kouga grabbed her and hauled her out of harm's way.  
  
"Don't you dare touch Kagome." Inuyasha ground out as he unleashed Tetsusaiga's power.  
  
Half of Naraku's tentacles were sliced off, but they quickly grew back.  
  
"What is that thing?" Kurama asked.  
  
"One of Naraku's puppets. We must destroy the wooden doll inside of it." Miroku answered as he used his staff to deflect tentacles coming towards him in search of his three jewel shards that he had in his robes.  
  
Sango released her bone boomerang into the puppet and sliced off a great portion.  
  
Kouga rushed towards the puppet at the same time that Kurama unleashed his rose whip. At the same precise moment they destroyed the puppet and the wooden doll crumbled to the ground.  
  
"Keh, that wasn't so hard." Inuyasha declared kicking the wooden doll.  
  
"Where's Kagome?" Shippo asked.  
  
Inuyasha, Kouga, and Kurama each gave the other daggers. "Great job of protecting her you wimpy wolf." Inuyasha spat out.  
  
"Me? I was killing Naraku you stupid dog!" Kouga shouted in defense.  
  
"Shut up both of you! She's over there." Kurama ran off towards Kagome's spirit aura. She was being held by a foul beast.  
  
"Release her." Kurama demanded of the monster.  
  
Inuyasha approached next followed by Kouga. They both covered their noses and moaned.  
  
"The stench. What the hell is that thing?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"One of Naraku's detachments." Miroku answered also covering his nose.  
  
"Hand me the jewels." The foul smelling beast demanded.  
  
"Doesn't he know that Kagome is wearing the jewels?" Shippo asked Miroku in a whisper.  
  
"I do not believe he can sense them, for his own stench probably blocks out sensing anything else." Miroku answered.  
  
Sango was not bothered by the smell. Kagome didn't seem to be either. Perhaps, only males were affected.  
  
Sango unleased her bone boomerang and shouted, "Hiraikotsu." The beast disintegrated but unfortunately, Sango's mark was a little off and she nicked Kagome in the arm.  
  
"Ahh!" Kagome fell the forest floor in agony and cradled her arm to her chest.  
  
"Kagome!" Everyone shouted and ran towards her forming a circle around her.  
  
"I'll take you back to Kaede. She'll fix you." Inuyasha told her as he moved to pick her up.  
  
"No way! With the way you travel, her arm will fall off!" Kouga objected.  
  
"She needs to see Kaede!" Inuyasha argued.  
  
"Actually, I think it would be better if I took her home to get this treated. We have better medical treatment where we are from." Kurama interrupted.  
  
"You are from Kagome's village?" Kouga asked suddenly more interested in this red haired human.  
  
"Yes." Kurama began unsure. He leaned over Kagome and began to manipulate the vines that were on a nearby tree. He used them to form a temporary brace upon her broken limb.  
  
"Okay, we'll head back to Kaede's village and I'll allow you to take my woman home to care for. I'll carry her though. I'm the fasted and will prove the smoothest ride. Bye." Kouga scooped up Kagome in his arms carefully and then took off at breakneck speed.  
  
The remaining members of the circle stared at one another in confusion.  
  
"Okay, so it's back to the village it is." Miroku answered and the group began the trek back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I love Kouga and I just couldn't resist giving him some love! ~Belle 


	8. Homeward Bound

Homeward Bound  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kouga came to a sudden halt outside of Kaede's hut with Kagome in his arms in about twenty minutes after leaving the group. He looked at Kagome with a slightly confused look as if he just realized something.  
  
"Kagome, I –ummm, well I don't actually know where your village is." Kouga admitted a bit sheepishly while avoiding Kagome's eyes. "I do know its around here someplace though."  
  
Kagome sighed softly in frustration. "Set me down Kouga-kun. We'll have Kaede look at my arm and make sure it is set straight. We have to wait for the rest to get here now anyway."  
  
Kouga averted his gaze away from the injured miko. "I guess I didn't think this through too well did I?"  
  
Kagome walked to stand in front of her 'hero' and grabbed his chin with her uninjured hand to make him face her. "Kouga, you must learn to think before you act. Now follow me; you get the pleasure of entertaining me while we wait for the others."  
  
Kagome led Kouga inside of Kaede's hut. The old woman had heard them speaking and was waiting for them on her doorstep. She hurried Kagome inside to inspect her arm.  
  
"What happened child?" Kaede questioned as she examined the arm with a soft touch.  
  
"Sango accidentally grazed my arm with her bone boomerang. Kurama is going to take me back home so we can get it examined, but Kouga left them all behind." Kagome informed her elder while casting an annoyed glace at the wolf youkai.  
  
"I'm really sorry Kagome." Kouga told her trying to take her uninjured hand in his to offer her comfort, but she roughly pulled it out of his grasp.  
  
Kaede almost laughed at the little display. "Well, child it would appear that the bone is set properly. These vines are holding it in place very well. How did you manage that?"  
  
"Kurama did that." Kagome answered as she stood up. Her arm wasn't really hurting anymore. Kaede didn't even give her any herbs for pain and yet her arm was not aching. She was rather confused. "So how long do you think it will take them to get here?"  
  
Kouga looked thoughtful. "I'd say about two hours."  
  
Kagome looked at him with rage burning behind her eyes. "Two hours! What am I supposed to do for two hours?"  
  
"I told you I'd do anything to make it up to you." Kouga answered hoping that she would ask him to do something that would be entertaining for both of them.  
  
At first Kagome looked ready to kill him. Then a look of mischief crossed her features. "Okay Kouga-kun, it may be hard to do with only one hand, but I know exactly how you will entertain me."  
  
Kouga swallowed thickly. 'This can not be good.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two hours later the other members of the shard collecting quest arrived. Inuyasha and Kurama practically raced each other to Kaede's hut. Both stopped to stare at the scene in shock.  
  
"Hey guys!" Kagome greeted cheerfully as she rose from her seat behind Kouga and smoothed down her pants. "It's about time you got here; I'm ready to go home now."  
  
Inuyasha and Kurama couldn't speak. They could only stare at Kouga.  
  
Miroku, Sango, the transformed Kirara, and Shippo quickly made their way into the hut as well. Shippo was the first to react. He started laughing and soon everyone joined in.  
  
"What," Inuyasha gasped, "what the hell happened to your hair?"  
  
Kurama broke into a grin as he watched the blush rise on the wolf youkai's cheeks. 'Serves him right for stealing our woman,' Youko thought.  
  
"Well, Kagome was bored and she needs to go home. So see ya!" Kouga waved goodbye to Kagome and promptly left the scene of the crime.  
  
Sango walked up to Kagome with a suspicious gleam to her eye. "What possessed you to braid Kouga's hair and fill it with flowers?"  
  
Kagome grinned at her friend and raised her uninjured arm into the air. "Just curious if I could braid with one hand. And flowers are such a beautiful element."  
  
Kurama smiled and approached Kagome with his confident stride. He reached into his hair and pulled out a rose. He ran his fingers across the stem of it and muttered something softly that caused the thorns to vanish.  
  
"Beauty should compliment beauty." Kurama told her as he placed the thorn- less rose behind her ear.  
  
Inuyasha growled at the display of affection. Why couldn't he ever make her smile like that? Stupid Flower-boy was stealing all his glory. "How do you feel Kagome?" Inuyasha inquired in his most sincere voice.  
  
"Better, my arm is set correctly. I'd still like to get it x-rayed and possibly put into a cast though." Kagome answered him before redirecting her gaze once again upon Kurama. "Ready to go?"  
  
"I shall follow wherever you direct me, my lady." Kurama replied as he and Kagome began to leave the hut together and head towards the well.  
  
Miroku noticed the looks of jealousy Inuyasha directed the other boy's way. He never looked at Kouga with that much envy. It was ironic that he was so jealous and didn't even know about the kiss that morning.  
  
"Something bothering you, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as the two time travelers jumped into the well.  
  
"Keh, nothing wrong with me you nosy monk." Inuyasha left to go sulk in a tree.  
  
Sango leaned closer to Miroku's ear, "I would definitely say that things are tense between Inuyasha and Kurama."  
  
"I'd love to know his reaction if he found out about their kiss." Miroku told her in a conspiratory voice as he wrapped a comfortable arm around Sango's shoulder and tried with all his will power to keep it there. It began to slide down to forbidden territory before he jerked it away roughly himself.  
  
Sango looked at him for a moment, "is everything okay hoshi?"  
  
"Never better. Let's go spy on our hanyou friend. I have a feeling he'll be needing advice soon." Miroku led her towards Kaede's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On the other side of the well a certain fire-demon was annoyed. He had been waiting for a good day at least for his partner to return. 'Stupid fox, he better return soon or else I'm going through that well to retrieve him.'  
  
Kurama carried Kagome out of the well with him being careful of her injured arm.  
  
"It's about time, Fox." A short but muscular demon with spiky black hair and a disgruntled look saluted.  
  
Kurama and Kagome looked away from each other's faces to meet the annoyed voice that greeted them.  
  
"Hiei? What are you doing here?" Kurama asked calmly as he placed Kagome on her feet. She lost her balance a bit so he quickly wrapped his arm securely around her slender waist.  
  
"We've got work to do." Hiei replied. He seemed to finally notice the injured girl in Kurama's embrace. "Who's the chick?"  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow. "I'm Kagome and this is my home. Apparently you are Hiei and need Kurama, or else I'd ask for your name and business."  
  
"Clever." Hiei told her before ignoring her once again. "Let's go Fox, I got better stuff to do."  
  
"I am taking Kagome to the hospital. Then I'm visiting my mother. Then I shall accompany you in this task." Kurama told him in a deathly calm voice that sounded oddly familiar to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Hn." Hiei replied in acceptance as he walked alongside the two teens. "By the way, no one is home."  
  
Kurama nodded. "That makes it easier for us because now we don't have to explain to your family what happened." Kurama reassured Kagome. "Do you have a car I could drive, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. Hiei let out an exasperated sigh. "I have a car. I'll drive. You two hop into the back." He led them to a black Monte Carlo.  
  
"When did you get a car?" Kurama inquired as he and Kagome climbed into the backseat.  
  
"Jr. suggested I use it so I can blend in during occasions such as these." Hiei answered as he started the engine and began the drive to the hospital.  
  
"I'm surprised you can reach the gas pedal." Kurama joked.  
  
Hiei glared at him through the rear view mirror. "You realize that if you were anyone else you would be dead now."  
  
Kurama merely smiled at his friend's reflection before turning his head back towards Kagome. "How does it feel?"  
  
Kagome looked over at him. "Strangely, it doesn't hurt. I wonder if my miko powers have something to do with it."  
  
The three rode in silence after that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was sitting beside the members of his motley-crew and a single tear escaped his eye. No one seemed to notice it but Miroku. Even Inuyasha didn't realize he had shed a tear.  
  
"Inuyasha, what is bothering you? Please tell us. We are your friends and want to help you." Miroku told his troubled friend.  
  
Inuyasha continued to stare into the flames of the fire they sat beside. He was more depressed than he could remember being. He was so depressed that his emotional guard was down. "She hates me now," he whispered.  
  
"Why would you think that?" Sango inquired joining in the conversation.  
  
Inuyasha turned to look at her. "For the same reason that you guys hate me."  
  
"We do not hate you Inuyasha and I doubt if Kagome could ever hate you." Miroku told him.  
  
"Then why did she so easily fall for that flower boy?" Inuyasha demanded while anger seemed to rise into his voice.  
  
"Perhaps it's because you treat her like crap you baka! Kurama is nice, attentive, and a true friend to her. He would never leave her in the middle of the night to go chase some dead clay soul stealer that only wants to take him to hell and murder her for the rest of her soul!" Shippo shouted at Inuyasha. He was tired of the way he treated Kagome. He really liked Kurama and he was much better for Kagome.  
  
Surprisingly instead of yelling at the little Kitsune, Inuyasha sighed dejectedly. "You're right. She's the first real friend I ever had. She was the first to accept me for being who I am, completely and whole heartedly. All I've ever done is belittle her."  
  
The others gaped at their friend in shock at his openness. He must have had some sake earlier or something.  
  
"She's my best friend and all I have ever offered her is pain and suffering that she never deserved."  
  
Miroku donned his meditative stance before answering. "Perhaps, you should tell Kagome-sama this."  
  
"You are Kagome's best friend as well Inuyasha. Your constant betrayals have been hard on her. You need to make it up to her." Sango told him.  
  
Inuyasha looked between her and Miroku. "What should I do? Apologize? Apologize for what? Why not let her hate me? It's better this way. All I bring to people is misery."  
  
Shippo walked over towards Inuyasha and hopped into his lap gaining his attention. "Inuyasha, Kagome shouldn't have to hate anyone but Naraku."  
  
Inuyasha came to a decision. He stood up and left the group without a word while heading towards a familiar well.  
  
"Well that was easier than I thought it would be." Miroku told the others as they watched him leave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome, Kurama, and Hiei were just leaving the hospital. Kagome's arm was in a sling but not a cast. She possessed a contemplative look to her face.  
  
"I don't understand. I thought it was broken." Kagome muttered once again.  
  
Kurama answered, "it was broken. I agree with your previous guess about your miko powers affecting your healing process. That is the only explanation."  
  
"Kurama, I suggest you call your mother. We do not have time for you to visit." Hiei told him as he slid into the driver's seat as his two passengers climbed into the back of his car.  
  
"Okay, I suppose I could do that. What is this important mission? I was under the impression that I no longer was obligated to the Spirit Detectives." Kurama replied with a raised brow.  
  
"Hn. We may not be obligated to be Spirit Detectives anymore, but it doesn't mean they may not request our help once in a while." Hiei answered.  
  
"So......"Kurama pressed. It was like pulling teeth trying to get Hiei to talk.  
  
"It has to deal with that carnival lackey that kidnapped you. He's some sort of demon. Anyways, we have to destroy him." Hiei responded five minutes later as he pulled into the drive of Kagome's shrine.  
  
Kagome lightly squeezed Kurama's upper arm when she saw him flinch ever so slightly at the mention of the man that had imprisoned him for several months.  
  
"I figured he was some sort of demon to have been able to capture me." Kurama spoke his thoughts aloud. He turned towards Kagome. "Do not worry, Hiei and I will easily defeat him. Will you be okay at your home by yourself? I'm sure it would be alright for you to stay at my mother's."  
  
Kagome smiled at his thoughtfulness. "That's okay. I'll be fine. I'm a big, powerful miko, remember?" Kagome told him as they both climbed out of the backseat of the car.  
  
Kurama opened the front passenger door while still facing Kagome. "Would you like me to come over later tonight? After we destroy the carnie of course."  
  
Kagome blushed, suddenly relieving her kiss that morning with the young man before her. "You don't have to. I understand that your mother is worried."  
  
"Whatever, hurry up Kurama." Hiei interrupted as he revved his engine in impatience.  
  
"Kurama sat in his seat and buckled up but before he shut his door, "I'll see you tonight, Kagome-chan."  
  
Kagome could only wave mutely as the black bullet shot down the street. She couldn't prevent the little skip that found its way into her step as she made her way up the mountain of steps to her family home.  
  
She decided to take a nap in her bedroom. When she opened her door she was greeted by an unexpected visitor.  
  
"What are you doing here, Inuyasha?" She asked as calmly as she could.  
  
Inuyasha gazed at her with sorrowful golden eyes. "Kagome, I wanted to apologize."  
  
"There's no need. I'm your valuable shard-detector. That's all I am. I understand. You can leave now." Kagome replied with a lack-luster voice.  
  
Inuyasha rose from his position on her bed and walked towards the young woman. He placed both his hands on her shoulders. "No, Kagome. You are not my shard detector. You are my best friend and it's time I start treating you that way."  
  
Kagome starred at him. "What?" She barely managed to whisper.  
  
Inuyasha wrapped her in a hug and buried his face in her hair before speaking. "Kagome, I know I'm not good enough for you. I only offer sorrow. I don't even know how to be a friend. I never had one before you. You taught me how to care about others. It's just that I've lost everyone that ever meant anything to me."  
  
"It's okay Inuyasha, I'm not going anywhere." Kagome answered quietly as she gently rubbed her palm across his back trying to sooth him.  
  
"No, it's not okay. I treat you like crap. I don't mean any of those things I say to you. You really are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm only happy when you're around with me. I tried hard not to care. I really did. I think that if I lose you, I'll go crazy." Inuyasha continued his confession.  
  
Kagome slowly pulled him away from her to look him directly in the eye. "Inuyasha, you're my best friend too. Come on; let's go down stairs to the kitchen. I'll fix you some ramen and we can watch a movie about ninjas okay?"  
  
Inuyasha happily let her lead him down the stairs to the promised items. "Thank you Kagome. I just want you to be happy. I promise that I won't make you cry anymore."  
  
Kagome smiled at him. "Just one more promise."  
  
Inuyasha hungrily eyed the bowling water as she began to pour the promised ramen noodles. "Anything."  
  
"Do not call Kurama, Flower-boy, call him by his real name."  
  
Inuyasha glared at her. "Fine. But, does he have to accompany you on our quest?"  
  
"Kurama is an excellent asset and I really enjoy his company. Why don't you try to be friends with him" Kagome suggested.  
  
"Keh." Inuyasha began to eat his ramen. Suddenly a lightbulb seemed to go off in his head. "I thought your arm was broken."  
  
"It was, but I'm healing myself now. Must be that miko thing." Kagome winked at him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	9. Bad Aim

Bad Aim  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama was anxiously clutching onto the dash board of Hiei's car on the passenger side. His eyes wandered over to the speedometer and a slight measure of panic donned his features.  
  
"Hiei. You realize that the speed limit is only 55." Kurama managed in his most calm voice.  
  
"Hn." Hiei answered.  
  
"Currently, you are traveling at approximately 95 mph. Perhaps it would be wise to slow down, I would much prefer to fight alive."  
  
"Fine." Hiei shifted gears and eased his lead foot off the gas. "Happy?"  
  
"I suppose 80 is a little better." Kurama agreed.  
  
A few minutes later the two got out of the car and were greeted by the ever happy Botan. She was riding her oar and her blue hair was flying in the light breeze.  
  
"It's wonderful to see you again Kurama." She said smiling at the red haired young man. "Hiei, the only new thing that I have heard from HQ is the location of the ring master."  
  
"He calls himself the ring master now?" Kurama asked.  
  
Botan's gaze lingered a few extra moments on Hiei before she focused on the Kitsune. "Yes. Take this." She handed him what appeared to be a rock.  
  
"And you give me a rock? I'm flattered." Kurama answered while raising an eye brow.  
  
"Hn. You've been around humans too much lately." Hiei told him as he took the other rock offered by lady death herself.  
  
"Kurama, what Hiei means to say is that these rocks are dimensional portals. You will be able to use them to find the ring master. All you do is squeeze these two ends and it will send you and anyone touching you to that location." Botan answered.  
  
"I have one more question. Why am I needed for this case? I'm no longer obligated to the Spirit Detectives. My term of servitude has been fulfilled or so I was told." Kurama questioned.  
  
"Yes, this may be true. But you understand that occasionally you will be asked to volunteer to offer your assistance. And in this case, Hiei refused to do this without you." Botan answered.  
  
Kurama nodded in understanding while Hiei continued to glare with annoyance. ^^'Let's go fox.'^^ Hiei spoke telepathically.  
  
Kurama smiled in apology to Botan. "I'm sorry Miss Botan but we have to cut this reunion short."  
  
"Don't worry. But when we meet up again, you have a lot of explaining to do. Especially about the past few days." Botan then disappeared flying into the air while waving back at the two.  
  
"Should I know something?" Kurama asked his partner.  
  
"Let's just say that Jr. has been showing off you and your friends in his little crystal ball lately. I'm a bit curious about that sleeping bag scene myself." Hiei cast a semi-amused glance at his friend.  
  
Kurama blushed ever so slightly silently cursing being in his Shuuichi form. Blushes were so easily avoidable as Youko. "Shall we go pay the ring master a visit?"  
  
"Let us."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were lounging in the den with the television on. The hanyou had confiscated the remote control and was surfing the channels much to a certain miko's annoyance. Suddenly one show caught her attention.  
  
"Inuyasha! We have to watch this!" She screamed in his sensitive ears while yanking the remote from his grasp and turning up the volume.  
  
"Wench! Don't scream in my ears!" Inuyasha hollered as he rubbed his sore furry appendages.  
  
Kagome ignored him and was already in a trance watching her favorite show. "You'll love this show, Inuyasha. The main character, he's a lot like you. He's always being the hero doing good deeds to make up for his past."  
  
"I don't do good deeds." Inuyasha denied while becoming mesmerized by the awesome skills of the anime character. "What is this show called?"  
  
"It's Rurouni Kenshin." Kagome answered.  
  
The thirty minutes of the show transpired and Inuyasha turned the television off. "That was the best sword fighting I have ever seen. And why is he so stupid to always be leaving that Kaoru behind? It's obvious that she loves him and would stay with him no matter what."  
  
Kagome just looked at him in amusement. "Well, some guys let their feelings of self-worth interfere with how their friends and loved ones see them. They are too busy loathing themselves to realize how much their life and presence means to others." Kagome answered.  
  
"Keh. I would never be so blind." Inuyasha told her smugly but then a flash of Kikyou trying to take him to Hell and Kagome saving him came to mind. "Okay, well, at least I'm not so blind anymore." He clarified.  
  
Kagome started laughing at him. But Inuyasha would have none of that and decided to torture her vulnerable sides.  
  
"Inuyasha! Stop tickling me! I won't laugh at you anymore!" Kagome shouted between gasps.  
  
"Good." Inuyasha told her as he straightened up and began picking his claws bored. "I'm bored. Can we go do something?"  
  
Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, I want to be here when Kurama returns. But, why don't we go to the arcade for a while! There are tons of games with fighting that you would love!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke was annoyed. He finally was taking Keiko out on a date but Kuwabara asked if they could make it a double date so he could ask out Yukina. It wasn't that Yusuke didn't like Yukina. He just didn't like Yukina and Keiko being together because there seemed to be a tendency among the two to ignore the boys.  
  
"We're going to go to the arcade." Yusuke informed the two women who continued to ignore him and search the clothes rack of little mall fashion shop.  
  
Yusuke spotted his prey. The Soul Calibur II game was unoccupied and he would soon lay claim to it. He stalked his intended victim.  
  
However, he was pissed when some annoying girl beat him to it dragging some sissy boy with long white hair.  
  
"This game is awesome Inuyasha! Watch, I'm going to play this fifteen year old wind priestess, Talim. You can play one of the samurai guys or something." Kagome told her friend who was staring at the videogame in amazement.  
  
"This is like that thing Souta tried to get me to play?" Inuyasha asked making the connection.  
  
"Yep! Just like that, only the difference is -----"Kagome began only to be interrupted.  
  
"Excuse me. I was planning on playing that game." A boy around her age rudely informed.  
  
Kagome turned around to glare at the intruder. "And you can play it when we are finished." Kagome turned back to the game to explain the rules to Inuyasha but the tap on her shoulder caused anger to rise.  
  
"I was planning on playing it now." The boy told her with a voice that would tick anybody off.  
  
"Why don't you leave before I make you." Inuyasha told the boy. The boy looked at Kagome a bit oddly. Inuyasha didn't appreciate the way he seemed to be sizing up his best friend.  
  
Another, taller boy approached the commotion. "Does there seem to be a problem Yusuke?"  
  
"It appears they don't understand that this is my game." Yusuke told his friend as he ran his hands through his short black hair in frustration.  
  
"Look, we've had a hard day and want to play this game." The taller boy answered.  
  
"Then wait your turn." Inuyasha told him with waves of 'danger danger' rolling off his aura towards the two young men.  
  
"What are you?" Yusuke asked confused by the high levels of spirit these two possessed.  
  
"That is none of your concern. Come on Inuyasha, I'd rather play air hockey anyway." Kagome began to lead him away from the two disturbers of the peace.  
  
Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "I'd rather play this game, Kagome."  
  
"Is that a challenge?" The taller boy asked raising his fists and taking a swing at Inuyasha's head that was easily avoided. Inuyasha then caught the boy off balance and picked him up and threw him across the arcade.  
  
Yusuke then charged at Inuyasha and was thrown across the room in a similar manner completely ignoring the screams of the terrified gamers.  
  
He and Kagome calmly turned back to the game and were about to put in their quarters when a pair of rough hands landed on each of their shoulders.  
  
"I'm the manager of this establishment. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave. And never come back."  
  
Inuyasha glared at the balding pudgy man as he and Kagome were led out of the arcade. But he soon smirked when he saw the two brats thrown out as well.  
  
"Oh well. We should wait for Kurama and Hiei to return anyway. Ugh. Those guys were such creeps. I hope I never see them again." Kagome told him as they began to leave the mall and head back home. Once out of sight, or so they thought, Kagome climbed upon Inuyasha's back and they took to the sky.  
  
On the ground below, two spirit detectives watched in complete confusion. "So at least we know he is a youkai and she has a great deal of spiritual energy. We should find out some more about them." Yusuke told Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara nodded stupidly. "Yeah. Let's go find Yukina. I want to see what she bought!"  
  
Yusuke rolled his eyes. He was never going to be 'whipped' by some girl that much.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was almost pitch black. The darkness was overwhelming. Without the use of demon senses one would be completely lost. The maze of tunnels seemed to go on forever. Finally a light appeared before them.  
  
"I see you have arrived." A mysterious shadowy figure spoke.  
  
"I told you they would take the invitation, master." A raspy voice answered near to the first.  
  
"What do you want?" Kurama asked in his best negotiator voice.  
  
"Why Fox-Boy, I want you of course." The figure emerged from shadows and the ring master appeared. He was a big bear of man and his beard added to his sinister profile.  
  
"What do you want with the fox?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Are you afraid you'll miss him?" The ring master taunted.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Don't worry, you won't even remember him." The other man emerged from the shadows. He appeared to be an old, twisted man who looked ancient beyond ancient. He was a magician of sorts and had a wand raised and posed.  
  
"No!" Kurama shouted as he jumped in the path of the fire to protect his friend.  
  
"What have you done?" Hiei shouted as he watched his friend shrinking before his eyes.  
  
"Now this is a problem." The ring master answered.  
  
"We came to negotiate. The attack was unnecessary." The shrinking Kurama replied as his voice rose a few pitches.  
  
"That is unfortunate. However, along with the Fox-boy, I also desire the miko that released him from his impenetrable chains." The ring master replied while looking at his assistant with annoyance at his poor aim.  
  
The ancient man quaked with fear under the gaze.  
  
"Bring me the miko and I shall restore your friend."  
  
Hiei reached to pick up the now three year old version of Kurama who was surprisingly well behaved for a toddler.  
  
"I'm taking him with me. How long do I have?" Hiei asked.  
  
"You have until tomorrow night. Come at midnight." The ring master and his henchman disappeared and Hiei found himself in an open field back in modern day Japan.  
  
Botan arrived soon. "How did it go? Where's Kurama?"  
  
Hiei directed her attention to the toddler in his arms.  
  
"Oh no. Is there a way to fix him?" She asked worried.  
  
"I must find his miko girlfriend. The ring master vowed to return him to normal if I brought them both back tomorrow at midnight. However, I doubt if he plans on giving them back after he fixes our friend." Hiei replied.  
  
Botan chewed her bottom lip. This was definitely not how this meeting was supposed to turn out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once again, Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting over the remote control and munching on some ramen noodles and oden. The knock on the front door caused Kagome to jump over the couch in a rush almost causing Inuyasha to spill his ramen.  
  
"Watch it wench! It's not like you've never seen him before." He grumbled as the two demon scents met his nose along with a third unknown smell.  
  
Kagome opened the door with a wide smile. "Kurama!" She looked confused. "Hi, Hiei, where's Kurama?"  
  
A girl with blue hair appeared behind the fire-demon holding a squirming little boy.  
  
"Kagome!" The little bundle reached for her and jumped onto her cuddling to her chest. Kagome stroke the little red haired boy's in confusion. Did Kurama have a son and not tell her. Her heart felt heavy at the thought.  
  
However, being a telepath, Hiei corrected her thoughts. "Stupid human, that IS Kurama. He's got a spell cast on him."  
  
The look of horror that crossed Kagome's face made Hiei feel guilty. The shot was meant for him after all.  
  
"It's okay, Kagome. My name is Botan. We can fix Kurama, but we must ask you to accompany us tomorrow night at midnight to see the ring master."  
  
Kagome swallowed thickly as she nodded her head in greeting towards the strange girl. Inuyasha stood behind her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder when he saw she was about to faint.  
  
"Kagome! I'm sleepy. Can I sleep with you? You'll protect me from that mean man, right?" The innocent green eyes peered up at her while placing his little hands onto her cheeks.  
  
A few tears escaped Kagome's eyes. "Of course, Kurama-chan."  
  
Everybody entered the house. They glanced at each other uneasily when Kurama fell asleep with his tiny hands forming fists in Kagome's raven tresses.  
  
"So. Exactly how did this happen?" Inuyasha demanded quietly so as not to wake the small boy. 'I can't believe my competition just got reduced to a child!'  
  
Hiei heard that thought but chose not to acknowledge it. "The ring master had an assistant and he was actually aiming at me, but our fox-hero decided to take the shot for me."  
  
"He's not gonna stay like this. Is he?" Kagome asked very quietly with tears choking her voice.  
  
Hiei looked extremely guilty. "No. However, I have a feeling that the ring master's plans for the both of you will be less than pleasant. But after we get Kurama returned to normal we'll worry about that then."  
  
"Looks like the second night you get to sleep with your new boyfriend." Inuyasha teased.  
  
Kagome gave him a death stare. "Actually, technically it would be the third. And this is NOT funny, INUYASHA! Sit!"  
  
Botan burst out laughing and Hiei fought hard to resist. Unfortunately, little Kurama woke up too and saw Inuyasha buried in the carpet and started laughing as well before he fell back asleep finding comfort in Kagome's scent.  
  
"How did you do that?" Botan asked after she recovered herself.  
  
"I'll tell you after we return Kurama back to normal."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Okay, so I don't own: Inuyasha, YYH, Kenshin, or Soul Calibur II. ~Belle 


	10. Short Childhood

Short Childhood  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was an uncomfortable night for Kagome. She could not sleep. The miniature Kurama peacefully slumbered in her arms, but the fact that he fit into her arms caused her great unease. Hiei and Botan had left hours ago, mentioning something about needing to meet with their superior and some other spirit detectives.  
  
Inuyasha had left through the well to get advice from Miroku and Kaede. He would be arriving shortly. The sun already was beginning to rise over the eastern horizon as the moon disappeared in the West.  
  
"Kagome?" A sleepy voice questioned when the rays of sun began to filter through the window.  
  
Kagome looked down at the three-year-old version of her would-be boyfriend. "Yes Kurama?"  
  
"Something is wrong with me." Kurama observed. He had the mentality of what he had as a three year old child, however, with the spirit of Youko still within he managed to retain some of his intelligence although his memories were hazy. He knew that he knew Kagome. He also knew that he knew Hiei, Botan, and Inuyasha. He felt most drawn to Kagome so that is whom he attached himself.  
  
"Yes, something is wrong. But we are going to fix that tonight. However, that doesn't mean we can't have fun today. Would you like to go to the zoo?" Kagome asked as she helped Kurama stand on the floor; he seemed a little heavier. She then climbed out of bed herself to lead into the kitchen.  
  
"Really? I like the zoo! I especially like the bears, lions, and wolves. Why do you think there are no foxes?" The chipper little boy inquired as he took Kagome's hand and followed her down the stairs towards the kitchen.  
  
Inuyasha was found in the kitchen. He was making the attempt to be helpful. He was pouring cereal into a bowl and drowning it with milk. He noticed his audience and gave a lopsided grin. "Cheerios?" He asked.  
  
Kagome laughed at the mess in the kitchen. It would appear that more cereal lay upon the counter than within the bowls, but the milk fortunately made its target. She nodded her head and Inuyasha placed the bowls along with spoons onto the kitchen table for the two. He then stirred the Ramen noodles that he was making on the stovetop.  
  
"Is he making Ramen noodles for breakfast?" Kurama whispered in Kagome's ear.  
  
Kagome nodded her head. "But, that's not breakfast food!" Kurama argued.  
  
"I'm grown, I can eat whatever I want for breakfast little boy." Inuyasha taunted as he took the whole pot off the stove and began eating straight out of it.  
  
"Your manners are very poor." Kurama told him with disgust apparent in his voice. He carefully spooned his cereal and ate it without a single piece missing his mouth. He wiped his mouth on a napkin and then looked at Kagome again. "So why are there no foxes?"  
  
Kagome looked thoughtful. "Well, I imagine it's because foxes do not like to be kept caged up. They value their freedom."  
  
"I do not think bears and lions enjoy cages though." Kurama replied.  
  
"It's because no one would want to look at a fox." Inuyasha answered with a smug look.  
  
Little Kurama rose from his chair and climbed onto the top of the table to walk towards Inuyasha. He looked him in the eye. "Then why does the Ring Master want to put me into a cage?"  
  
Inuyasha choked on his Ramen. "You mean you remember?"  
  
"Of course I remember. Well, I remember some. I'm starting to remember more. I think maybe this spell is only temporary." Kurama walked back over towards Kagome. "Am I taller?"  
  
Kagome looked at him critically. "I can not tell. Come on." She picked him off the table and set him upon the ground. He did seem heavier, maybe he was reverting back to his proper age. "You are heavier it would seem."  
  
She led him out of the kitchen towards the coat closet found in the corner of the den. She opened the door and had him stand before the doorframe. She ran to retrieve a pencil and then marked where the top of his head reached.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to observe Kagome's actions. "What are you doing that for wench?"  
  
"We can check his height at different times of the day. If he's getting taller, then we will know if he is aging properly again." Kagome answered.  
  
Kurama turned around to inspect the magnitude of his height. Then he looked at Kagome expectantly. "Well?" He asked. Kagome looked at him blankly. "Am I taller yet?"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha laughed at the little boy as he pouted at their response. "Kurama-chan, it is too soon to tell. We'll check back after we go to the zoo." Kagome answered.  
  
"I don't want to go to the zoo." Kurama answered.  
  
"Really? Why not?" Kagome asked.  
  
Kurama's large green eyes welled with tears. "Because it's wrong to lock up those poor animals and I don't want to be locked up either!" He ran over to his protector and wrapped his little self around her leg and buried his face into her stomach.  
  
Kagome gently smoothed down his red locks. But then she noticed that his face reached her stomach. She pushed him back towards the doorframe and marked his height. It was a little higher than the last mark. "Kurama, you are growing again."  
  
"Good. Let's go to the park or something." He answered while straightening up. He now appeared to be five years old.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you want Jr?" Hiei demanded annoyed with the gibberish the prince kept speaking.  
  
"I would appreciate it if you would treat me with the respect I deserve!" The prince replied.  
  
"Whatever, when you take out that pacifier I'll respect you." Hiei answered.  
  
"Fine. What I was saying is that the spell placed upon Kurama was not permanent or at least isn't in the presence of a great deal of spiritual energy. It is already fading and he will return to his normal age by the end of the day most likely." The small ruler replied.  
  
"Is there a need to return to the Ring Master then?" Botan ventured.  
  
"He's a dangerous demon and he must be defeated. He holds prisoner many demons of animal characteristics. I believe that Kurama and Kagome will both be necessary to defeat him. Perhaps that dog demon with the big sword will help too." He answered.  
  
"What about us?" Yusuke asked, he was annoyed to be left out of this obviously important mission.  
  
"You are not needed human." Hiei answered.  
  
"Yeah, sounds like you've got everything under control alright." Yusuke retorted.  
  
"I think that the more that can help, the better we'll be. Don't you agree your highness?" Botan tried to pacify the situation.  
  
"Yes, yes. Yusuke and Kuwabara will also aid on this mission. The Ring Master is a formidable foe. He captured Kurama for months. The only reason he was able to escape was because of the spirit energy the miko contained. Although, at the time, I'm sure he didn't realize her energy was the determining factor in his breakout." Jr. replied.  
  
"Fine. I just want to get this over with." Hiei replied.  
  
"I just want some action before I have to start going back to school." Yusuke grumbled.  
  
"When does it start again?" Botan asked. She would be attending the high school this year under the guise of a regular student.  
  
"In about two weeks." Yusuke told her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Can't you make this go any higher dog face?" Kurama complained as Inuyasha continued to push his swing. Kagome was sitting on a bench nearby laughing at the two. She had gone threw half a roll of film that day already. Watching those two interact was better than pay-per-view.  
  
Inuyasha stopped pushing and walked over towards Kagome to join her on the bench. "You're big enough now. Push yourself." Inuyasha crossed his arms and stuffed them up his sleeves in his typical sour expression.  
  
Kurama jumped off the swing and landed a few feet shy of the occupied bench. "That was fun. I'm hungry now. I'm a growing boy and all!" He rubbed his tummy for visualization.  
  
Kagome offered him her hand and he helped her to her feet. He now stood up to her shoulders. He was the equivalent of a ten-year-old. He just needed to age another seven years and grow about another foot and a half.  
  
"Let's go Kurama-chan. I know the perfect place." Kagome answered as Inuyasha also stood.  
  
"Stop calling me 'chan.' You know you never call me that and I don't like it." Kurama complained while still letting Kagome hold his hand. He didn't mind that part so much, but he did mind her treating him like a child. "You realize I am older than you."  
  
"Right now you are not. And you are too cute not to call 'chan'!" Kagome answered.  
  
"You know you think I'm a lot cuter when I'm normal." Kurama told her matter-of-factly.  
  
Kagome blushed. "That may be true, but for now, you are cute this way and I'll call you 'chan' until you are taller than me!"  
  
Kurama smiled sweetly at Kagome. "Very well, because if I remembered correctly, when I turned twelve I had a huge growth spurt!"  
  
Inuyasha simply listened to the conversation between the two. Internally he wondered how his life had become so weird. Sure he was a half-demon that was pinned to a tree for fifty years only to be released by a girl from the future. His best friends were said future miko, a perverted monk, and a demon slayer. None of that compared to this though. Spending the day helping his best friend raise her boyfriend. It was odd to say the least.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By five o'clock that evening, Kurama was his proper age and the spell was over. He was a little confused. Having one's mentality alter between the stages of three-year old level and seventeen was a little disorienting.  
  
"I must say, this has been an interesting day." He told Kagome as he took her hand into his larger one and helped her up the stairs leading to the Higarshi Shrine. Inuyasha had taken off towards the God Tree in the backyard, deciding to leave the two alone.  
  
"So, do you want to see how tall you are now?" Kagome teased. She was unsure of how she should feel about this day. She had just spent the last many hours watching her love-interest grow up into the gorgeous guy she originally met.  
  
"I believe I am the perfect height for now. We must strategize for our visit with the Ring Master tonight. I am curious if he was aware that the effects of the spell were temporary. And besides, I want to apologize." Kurama began.  
  
"Apologize for what?" Kagome asked as she removed her hand from Kurama's grasp to unlock the front door. Her family still had not returned.  
  
Kurama raised his hand towards her face and brushed a raven lock away from her eyes. He then ran his fingers down her cheek softly caressing the ivory skin. "I promised to return to you last night, however, I had intended it to be under different circumstances." His smile reached his emerald eyes.  
  
Kagome returned his smile tenfold. "I'm just glad that everything is back to normal." She replied in a dreamy voice losing herself in his eyes.  
  
Kurama slid his hand further and took her chin in his palm. He leaned closer and closer. "Let's just make sure that everything is back to normal." He leaned closer to those lips that had greeted him that one blissful morning and wanted to taste their sweetness once again.  
  
"Hey! Where have you been?" A harsh voice broke in while Kurama was mere millimeters from his prize. He quickly pulled back and Kagome's eyes fluttered open in disappointment and recognition of that interrupting voice.  
  
Kurama's eyes flashed golden as he was prepared to kill Yusuke for his horrible timing. However he did not expect such a reaction from his dear, sweet Kagome.  
  
"You!" Kagome shouted while pointing an accusing finger at the boy from the arcade.  
  
"You! What the hell are you doing here?" Yusuke demanded.  
  
"I live here!" Kagome explained.  
  
"Do you two know each other?" Kurama asked surprised, but kept his voice calm.  
  
"Unfortunately. He is the jerk from the arcade the other night." Kagome explained.  
  
"You were playing my game and then your youkai friend started a fight with me!" Yusuke defended.  
  
"I see. So why are you here?" Kurama asked while slipping a calming arm around Kagome's shoulders trying to calm her down. Fortunately, Kagome relaxed immediately in his embrace and Kurama smiled with pride at his little victory.  
  
"Koenma sent us to help you tonight. He said you were turned into some kid." Yusuke explained. Hiei, Botan, and Kuwabara soon arrived on the scene. Inuyasha also returned to stand on the other side of Kagome and cast threatening glares onto the two arcade losers.  
  
"So the spell was only temporary?" Hiei asked.  
  
Kurama nodded. "I suspected as much. Or at least, I had hoped as much when I blocked you from the attack. I figured that since Kagome's power is the reason I was able to escape my imprisonment that it was the bane to all the magic cast by the Ring Master. At least, that was my hope. "  
  
"Would you like to come inside?" Kagome asked as a chill in the winds sent a shiver down her spine. Or maybe it was her close proximity to Kurama. The others followed her into her family home and made themselves comfortable in the den.  
  
"We have a few hours still before we need to confront the Ring Master. Tell me everything that you have learned." Kurama requested as he sat upon the recliner and pulled Kagome down with him. He spent the whole day as a child and was about to face the one responsible for his previous imprisonment. He felt he deserved to take some comfort in the girl that had so recently bewitched him.  
  
Besides, she didn't seem to mind. So he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest and settled her on his lap. He rested his chin upon her shoulder and gently blew on her right ear to entertain himself by feeling the shivers run down her back as a result.  
  
Hiei merely stared at Kurama and Kagome. He had known the fox for years. He knew that in his former life, Youko had been quite the womanizer, but to see his best friend so open with his affections to this girl startled him. The cool, calm, calculating Kurama suddenly appeared to become somewhat human.  
  
"Basically, according to Koenma, we need to destroy the Ring Master. He has imprisoned demons with animal qualities for years. The reason you were able to escape was because of Kagome's great spiritual powers, which you seem to already know. With all of us working together, we should be able to defeat our foe." Botan answered.  
  
She had to admit she was a little jealous of Kagome right now. She looked at Hiei briefly and then rolled her eyes. Good thing she had decided to give up on that speed demon. Maybe she'd meet some nice boy at school that didn't mind that she was the embodiment of the grim reaper.  
  
She wasn't the only jealous being in the room. Hiei wanted to make a comment about the thoughts of a certain inu-hanyou. However, he could also hear Kurama's thoughts about killing a certain Yusuke later for a similar interruption. He decided to not share the wrath of Kurama.  
  
"Who is this Koenma exactly?" Kagome inquired curious about the popular name.  
  
"In essence, he serves as our boss." Hiei replied.  
  
"So what kind of weapon does your spiritual energy manifest itself into?" Yusuke asked, he seemed to crave death via Kurama.  
  
"Mine is a sword and Yusuke's energy is a gun." Kuwabara answered.  
  
Kagome looked thoughtful. "Well, I charge my arrows with my miko energy but I have also before shot out bursts of power from my palms."  
  
"Her power is a different caliber that the two of yours." Kurama answered as he tighten his hold upon his miko, for some reason his Youko qualities of possessiveness were surfacing and he felt no need to deny them.  
  
"What about you? Or do you just throw your enemies around?" Yusuke asked Inuyasha while eyeing the sword in his scabbard.  
  
Inuyasha smiled and had an evil gleam to his golden eyes. "I prefer to use Tetsusaiga." He answered while affectionately patting the handle of his beloved heirloom.  
  
"What's it look like?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Inuyasha pulled it from his sheath. The rusted old sword was not impressive to any of the new combatants in the room. Kurama, Kagome, and Inuyasha all glanced at each other knowingly. Inuyasha winked at the couple.  
  
"Tetsusaiga proves mighty useful in battle. You'll see."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On the other side of the well another waiting game was being held. Miroku and Sango were both beginning to lose their patience with a certain Kitsune. Shippo was walking along the edge of the Bone Eater's Well and peering within its depths.  
  
"When do you think Kagome and Kurama are coming back? Shouldn't Inuyasha have made them return? I really wish Kagome were here. I hope Kurama can teach me some more Kitsune magic!" Shippo continued rambling as his constant pacing failed to end.  
  
Miroku and Sango were becoming dizzy watching the fox child walk circles around the lip of the well.  
  
"Shippo, they will return shortly. Why don't you draw Kagome-chan and Kurama some nice pictures?" Sango suggested.  
  
Miroku was fighting an internal struggle. Shippo was making him dizzy so he was averting his eyes. Unfortunately, he kept averting his view to that of Sango's backside. He was torturing himself. Kurama's advice on not touching Sango inappropriately was working wonders for their relationship, but it was tearing him in two.  
  
"Okay!" Shippo agreed excited about creating pictures that Kagome and Kurama would adore. Surely they would praise him and treat him to some chocolate! He rushed past the two humans and knocked Miroku off his feet.  
  
Sango helped him up. Miroku gladly accepted the offered hand. Too bad his determination faltered and his hand went unbidden. Soon he found himself back on the ground with swirly eyes. But perhaps it was worth it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The midnight hour soon approached. Kurama vowed to not be taken by that blasted Ring Master. Nothing would catch him off his guard. He was still surprised that the demon mastermind had managed to capture him the first time those many months ago. It must have been related to his excessive studying for finals. And still he ended up losing his number one position in spite of it all.  
  
The large group of warriors prepared themselves for their impending battle. The spiritual power of the humans was practically radiating for the trained eye to see. The demons involved were all focused with their sites set towards victory.  
  
The stones were unnecessary this time. The fighters found themselves transported to the desired location and were once again greeted by the darkness that the Ring Master seemed to favor. Two other presences were also in attendance.  
  
"It would appear we have a few uninvited guests." The Ring Master told his companions.  
  
Kurama tried to match the presence of the Magician from the previous night to the other entity, however it was not the only being. There was an unknown entity in attendance.  
  
"It would appear we are not the only ones playing by our own rules." Kurama told the Ring Master.  
  
"Indeed, you are not. However, I see you have returned with the miko along with an inu-youkai. I must say, this evening should prove quite rewarding for me." The Ring Master sneered and nodded his head towards his companions and a large tiger youkai appeared before the group and the room suddenly became engulfed in flames.  
  
Everything still looked manageable until the tiger youkai increased in size and then multiplied into fifty angry enemies!  
  
Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and then looked over towards Kurama and Hiei. "Let's get this over with, I've got a bowl of Ramen calling my name."  
  
Hiei's removed his bandage around his third eye and gave a wicked grin. He too felt the Black Dragon within begging to be released.  
  
Kurama reached into his hair and removed a rose and transformed it into his trademark rosewhip. He moved so that he stood back to back with Kagome as he picked out his first victim. The Ring Master would have to wait to become a blooming tree of death.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	11. Die Ring Master!

Die Ring Master!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama's emerald eyes surveyed the multiple tiger youkai surrounding his friends and him. He scrutinized every detail and tried to determine the source of the multiplication of that youkai.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kagome hissed in his ear as she noticed all he was doing was watching while the youkai were lashing out at them. All he was doing was dodging. "Why aren't you attacking?"  
  
"I am trying to assess their weakness. Every opponent possesses a weakness. It is my assumption that if I can locate the original tiger youkai and eliminate him then the 49 duplicates would vanish as well." Kurama answered in an extremely calm voice in spite of the situation.  
  
Kagome stared at him in disbelief for a moment before firing another arrow at an unfriendly youkai.  
  
Hiei cast a glance over his shoulder to check up on the progress of the others. He wanted to hit Kurama for wasting time trying to 'assess the enemy's weakness' no doubt. "Hey fox, why don't you stop watching and start fighting."  
  
"I am merely trying to be efficient." Kurama replied back.  
  
Hiei returned his gaze to the magician who had thought he could get away. Hiei smirked. "You'd have to move faster than that if you thought you could escape me old man." Hiei threw his overcoat to the ground and flexed his right arm feeling the surge of the Black Dragon begging for release.  
  
"I'd tell you to say goodbye, but you'll be dead before you could process the request." Hiei told him as he unleashed the beast to enjoy a nice toasty meal of a magician.  
  
Inuyasha was effortlessly hacking away at the youkai that tried to trap him in a circle. He became annoyed with the monotony of the process and began to concentrate on the winds. He looked for the area where the youki clashed so that he could release the attack. "Kaze no Kizu!" He shouted as his transformed fang vanquished twenty of the youkai.  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke were welding their spirit weapons on the other side of Inuyasha's circle, but suddenly found themselves opponent-less. They stared in bewilderment at the smirk on the dog-hanyou's face.  
  
"You did that with that rusted piece of junk of a sword of yours?" Yusuke asked astonished.  
  
Inuyasha stared him down. "Not such a piece of junk after all is it?"  
  
The two humans mutely shook their heads as they scouted out more demons to annihilate.  
  
The Ring Master watched the show in silence. It was fairly entertaining. He would have preferred if the magician had survived. He was somewhat useful. Help was so hard to find now a days. The prize of a kitsune, inu- youkai, and miko were too promising for him to turn tail and run though.  
  
Hiei set his sight on the Ring Master after seeing the battle being handled by the others. The tiger youkais were not challenging enough for him to bother with. However he looked back towards Kurama's progress.  
  
"Fox! Just kill them already, it will be faster." Hiei told him annoyed.  
  
"Not yet." Kurama answered calmly as he grabbed Kagome around the waist and pulled her to the ground under his body to prevent a vicious impaling courtesy of a tiger youkai. Unfortunately Kagome was knocked unconscious when she hit the ground too rough with Kurama's added weight. He looked back up and smiled at the demon he noticed to be standing aloft from the others.  
  
"I see you." Kurama answered as he ran his rosewhip through the demon whom attempted to flee at the last moment. Three of the duplicate demons were readying their attack upon Kurama and Kagome and if his discovery of weakness was not true, he just signed their death warrant.  
  
But of course, as usual, the expert tactician Kurama was correct in his theory. Once again, Yusuke and Kuwabara found that the fodder for their spirit weapons disappeared before they could attack.  
  
"This is getting old!" Kuwabara complained when his spirit sword found nothing but air to strike.  
  
"Hiei, the Ring Master is my prey." Kurama told his friend after handing Kagome over to Inuyasha.  
  
Hiei nodded and stepped away.  
  
"Well met, Fox-boy." The Ring Master greeted. "Perhaps I could pit fights with you verses the dog-demon. I'm sure it would be quite profitable." He laughed at the look of hatred that marred the young man's face.  
  
"Oh, you're not upset because your little girlfriend got hurt? Don't worry she'll be in the show as well. Perhaps we can have an attraction about 'The Fox-boy and his Mate.' I can think of some who would pay big money for such a show." The Ring Master's face lost its smile as he marked the lethal approach of the Fox-boy. He cursed his luck that his magician was slain.  
  
"You will do no such thing." Kurama answered with the tranquility of a calm spring. The predator hunted his prey. The prey would die quickly. The fox would eat well that night.  
  
"Perhaps you underestimate me, boy." The Ring Master replied as he revealed his own dark energy whip. The whip that beat Kurama for three months straight while he was held captive under a magical collar that weakened him beyond any attempts of rebellion.  
  
Kurama's own rosewhip met that hated whip. The two whips interlocked and Kurama raised an eyebrow in mild surprise. However, it did not matter. He would not allow this beast to live.  
  
Kagome awoke to find herself in Inuyasha's arms. She focused her gaze upon the center fight that held everyone's attention. Not only was it a one-on- one between Kurama and the hated Ring Master, but Kurama was changing before their eyes.  
  
First his steady approach towards his foe became more and more smooth and fluid. Then his voice seemed to become deeper and colder. Then within a flash of time he had fully transformed into Youko Kurama once again.  
  
"You will do no such thing." Youko repeated performing his most fatal attack. His emotionless face broke into a cruel smile as he watched with satisfaction as the Ring Master transformed into a Death Plant. The Ring Master was now a large purple tree, sharing the fate of Karasu.  
  
Kurama walked back towards where Kagome sat on the ground with Inuyasha. He shook his head at her sadly. "It was too easy. I did not even break a sweat."  
  
Kagome gaped at his attitude. The previous time she saw him as Youko his demeanor was much different. He seemed almost heartless now.  
  
As if sensing her discomfort, Youko smiled and the fox was once again in the human form of Shuuichi. He held out his hand to her and she took it and stood.  
  
"Is that it?" Inuyasha asked a little disappointed.  
  
"Why do you sound so disappointed? At least you got to take out some baddies. You guys kept taking ours away before we could strike." Kuwabara complained once again.  
  
Hiei hit him upside the head. "Shut up." He commanded. "However, this was ridiculously easy. I had hoped for a challenge."" Hiei admitted.  
  
"Perhaps we should ask Botan and Koenma if they can locate the other canine youkai the Ring Master imprisoned so that we may free them." Kurama suggested.  
  
Yusuke was already on top of things and was talking with Botan via his spirit communicator. He clicked it shut and pointed to a tunnel further in the room. "They said to try that way and that we don't need to use the rocks anymore."  
  
"Why not?" Kagome asked pulling the rock entrusted to her from her pocket.  
  
"Said that since Kurama is the one that defeated the Ring Master that this place should recognize him as master and obey his requests." Yusuke explained.  
  
Kurama nodded. "There is no need then for us to venture to the passage. Release the prisoners." Kurama commanded and a bright light seemed to light up the cave and then at least thirty canine demons appeared before the group.  
  
"We'll have to return you to your homes." Kurama told the puzzled demons.  
  
"How are we going to get them to their homes?" Kuwabara asked overwhelmed by the many powerful youkai around him.  
  
Kurama looked over at him while wrapping his arm around Kagome's waist and walking towards the exit. "Looks like you Spirit Detectives will have a lot of paper work to do then."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama, Inuyasha, and Kagome arrived at her family's shrine to be greeted by her long absent family.  
  
"Kagome!" Souta shouted as he ran to his older sister to give her a hug and then began harassing Inuyasha. Soon her mother found them and gave Kagome a knowing wink when she saw Kurama. Grandfather was a less welcoming individual.  
  
He took one look at Kurama before he began shouting 'demon!' and throwing spells at him. Kagome offered Kurama an apologetic smile before getting her grandfather to relent.  
  
"Ji-chan, you met Kurama before." Kagome told the old man.  
  
"Yes, but why do you have to associate with so many youkai? You are a miko afterall." Ji-chan complained as he was ushered away from the teens by Kagome's mother.  
  
Kurama placed his arm around Kagome's shoulder and pulled her close so he could whisper in her ear. "I was hoping that your family would not be back." Kurama told Kagome with a lecherous grin.  
  
Kagome lightly slapped his hand away and moved out of his enticing embrace. "Will you be going back to the past with us?" Kagome inquired with a pleading face.  
  
Kurama offered a small smile. "I'm sorry, but I think I may need to see my mother. School starts soon."  
  
Kagome sighed. "Of course, you're right. School's going to begin soon and you won't have the time to help with hunt for jewel shards. I understand." Kagome looked away towards the stairs leading to the bedrooms. She could hear her brother and Inuyasha shouting at a video game.  
  
Kurama felt extremely guilty. He had intended to come to the present to get Kagome healed but she healed herself. Then he involved her in a battle when she already was engrossed in an enormous one that involved Naraku. He really wanted to duel with this hanyou himself after seeing firsthand all the pain he caused.  
  
He also had promised to come over the other night so they could spend some time together. However, she ended up babysitting a younger version of himself. She was very good-natured about the whole ordeal. He could only smile at the way she took the most extreme circumstances in stride.  
  
He walked closer to her and moved his hand to cradle the back of her head. He leaned down and claimed her surprised lips. He enjoyed the way she melted against his body. It gave him a sense of power to know that he had the same effect on her as she seemed to have on him.  
  
He broke the kiss to stare deeply into her eyes. His emerald orbs glinted with mischief. "Maybe I could spend another day or two in the past. I'm sure mom's fine."  
  
"What's the condition?" Kagome asked noticing the catch in his tone.  
  
Kurama smiled seductively at her. "We have to do more of this." He answered as he crushed his lips against hers once more. It would seem that some of the more infamous traits of Youko were becoming dominant.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama had agreed to leave with Kagome and Inuyasha in the morning. His mother was happy to see him. She still was a little confused by her son. He had tried to explain everything to her once before. Right after his duties as a Spirit Detective were fulfilled he tried to tell her everything.  
  
She nodded her head along throughout the story as if she understood. Of course, Kurama realized that she was merely humoring him and thought that perhaps the stresses of his academics had caused him to hallucinate.  
  
Mrs. Minamino adored Kagome though. Her son Shuuichi simply told her that he had gone on a vacation with Kagome and her family and that he wanted to spend the weekend with her minus her family. His mother agreed and he went to his room to get some much needed rest.  
  
There was a tap at his window. He pulled open the blinds to reveal Hiei standing on his ledge. Kurama opened the window to let him in. Hiei walked towards a wall to lean against.  
  
He crossed his arms and waited.  
  
"Is something on your mind, Hiei?" Kurama asked calmly as he pulled out his desk chair and took a seat.  
  
Hiei narrowed his eyes at him. "What's going on with you?"  
  
"I guess you have noticed the changes as well." Kurama replied. He saw no changes in Hiei's face so decided to continue. "Ever since I took the potion at the Dark Tournament my two forms, Youko Kurama and Shuuichi Minamino, are merging. Youko is more compassionate and Shuuichi is more calculating. I believe I am successfully combining two distinct personalities into one." Kurama explained.  
  
"Since when do you so readily transform into Youko?" Hiei asked with a hit of concern in his voice.  
  
"It is easier to transform around Kagome. I have also noticed that I feel my youki increasing. I think that I am no longer human." Kurama continued.  
  
"Obviously." Hiei agreed.  
  
Kurama looked at him seriously, his green eyes had flecks of gold within them. "I think that I may become a youkai once more. Which means that my aging will come to a stop. If this is the case, I think my human mother may finally believe the stories I revealed."  
  
Hiei looked contemplative. "Are you worried?" He asked after a few minutes of silence after Kurama did not continue.  
  
Kurama picked a book from his desk and began to leaf through the pages. "If it is true, then I will have to think carefully about my life decisions. If I live here I will have to come up with ways to hide the fact that I do not age."  
  
Kurama continued leafing through the pages, much to Hiei's annoyance. However he did not elaborate on the real issue that was bothering him. Hiei wanted to strangle the fox for making him pull the information from him. "You are concerned about the girl?"  
  
Kurama laid the book down upon his desk and met Hiei's gaze. "Terrified. I mean, in her past incarnation she fell in love with a hanyou. He was going to become human so that they could be together. That obviously didn't work."  
  
"Is there another option? She is a miko afterall." Hiei replied.  
  
Kurama smiled at him. "I plan on looking into it. She does have a great deal of power. I believe while I was sorting through files at Koenma's office I ran across a thesis that someone wrote about mikos breaking their power limit."  
  
"Wasn't there one by the name of Midoriko that did that? She became so powerful that she began to age like a youkai?" Hiei asked as a dim memory crossed his mind of hearing a story about that miko.  
  
Kurama nodded. "Yes, and she was the one that created the Shikon no Tama that we seek. When I begin school again, I intend on finding more information upon the subject."  
  
"Let's just look ahead then, if you both end up with this same aging process, what then?" Hiei asked in an attempt to find his logical friend and not this emotional nutcase that was before him.  
  
Kurama smiled. "Live happily ever after?" He asked in jest.  
  
"Hn." Hiei crossed his arms again and walked back to the window preparing to depart.  
  
"Can I ask you a favor?" Kurama stopped him before he could leave.  
  
"Fine. I'll accompany her while you waste your times with those books." Hiei agreed reading the Fox's mind before taking his leave.  
  
Kurama closed his window and then fell to his bed. He stared at his ceiling blankly trying to free his mind. He had just started to fall asleep when the telephone beside his bed rudely awoke him.  
  
Annoyed, he reached over to answer it.  
  
"Mushi mushi." He replied.  
  
"Kurama, I'm so sorry to wake you." It was Kagome. Kurama bolted upright upon the tone of her voice. She was scared.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?" He asked suddenly alert.  
  
"I'm not sure. Inuyasha went back to the Feudal Era and so I was sleeping, but I felt funny. I opened my eyes and I was floating above my bed! Three feet above my bed, Kurama! I was so scared! I'm sorry for waking you up, but I didn't know what to do. I should have woken up my family." Kagome began trailing off, but Kurama cut her off.  
  
"No. I'm glad you called. Don't go anywhere. I'll be over as soon as I can, okay?" Kurama tried to calm her. He was already dressing while balancing the phone between his shoulder and ear.  
  
Kagome nodded her head, but then realized he couldn't see her. "Okay." She agreed.  
  
"It will be alright, I promise." Kurama told her before he hung up. He rushed down stairs and stole his mother's keys. Driving a car couldn't be too hard if Hiei could do it. He made his way to Kagome's home.  
  
He noticed her bedroom light was on and the close proximity of a certain tree to her window. As he was climbing the tree the possibility that perhaps this little scare was a sign that Kagome could break that power limit excited him. Maybe there could be a 'happily ever after' ending to the story after all.  
  
He shook his head as he knocked on her window. He had only known her for such a short time; he was still confused as to why he felt so attached. Her face appeared before him and he climbed into her room.  
  
She clung to his chest for dear life and he couldn't help but smile. Perhaps that was why he was becoming so attached. He led her back towards her bed and pulled back her covers to tuck her in.  
  
"I'll sit beside you and make sure you don't float away." He reassured her as he pulled her desk chair to the side of her bed.  
  
Kagome had other intentions and shook her head and pulled back the covers once more. "I won't bite you." She assured him as she wiped some more tears from her cheeks. Her body was still shivering from the experience.  
  
Kurama couldn't deny the frightened woman who had stolen his heart. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his shirt and joined her under the covers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. "Let's see you try to fly away with me holding you down." He teased her before shutting his eyes and falling asleep, finally.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	12. Good Morning

~Belle: Sorry for the delay, I was awaiting my favorite cousin Nick to mail me another YYH dvd. It came in today!  
  
Good Morning  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama was having the strangest dream. He was flying over the earth, zipping past the clouds, moving faster than the wind. It seemed so real, the sense of weightlessness. The sun was beginning to shine through the window. Why did Kagome's room have to be on the eastern side of her house? He tried to pull the blanket over his head.  
  
There was no blanket.  
  
Wait a second, was he at Kagome's house?  
  
His emerald eyes snapped open in an instant as he observed his surroundings and situation. Kagome was still securely in his arms, just like he had left her. But, unfortunately, he did not recall laying three feet above the bed.  
  
Kagome stirred, noticing his stiffness. She opened her eyes to gaze at him blearily. "Shuuichi is something wrong?" She asked while stifling a yawn unsuccessfully. She just had the most amazing dream where she was flying through the skies.  
  
Kurama smiled at her uneasily and gestured with his chin towards the bed. Kagome followed his gaze and they both plummeted to the mattress in a soft thud. Kurama laughed softly as he caught himself from crushing Kagome by placing his arms on either side of her.  
  
He shook his head sadly. "I guess I didn't do much good."  
  
Kagome looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I promised that you wouldn't fly away with me holding you down." He replied with a playful grin as he pushed himself off her and stood beside the bed. He extended his hand towards her to help her stand.  
  
"Thanks for coming over." Kagome thanked him shyly, embarrassed now that she realized they were alone together in her bedroom.  
  
"Think nothing of it. Besides you owe me breakfast." Kurama replied simply as he took hold of her wrist and began walking down the stairs towards the kitchen.  
  
"My family won't be up for at least an hour." Kagome told him. "I don't think they will be very happy to see you here." She replied worried.  
  
"No need to worry. Tell them the truth." Kurama noticed her eyes widened dramatically and he smiled at her reassuringly. "You don't have to tell them the WHOLE truth. Just enough that you can honestly say you didn't lie."  
  
"You mean, like you came over this morning and we decided to make breakfast for the family?" Kagome suggested.  
  
"Your grades really are a poor reflection upon your intelligence." Kurama replied seriously.  
  
Kagome huffed in annoyance and retracted her imprisoned wrist as she opened the door leading into the kitchen. "Like your grades would be any better if you spent all your time in the Sengoku Jidai."  
  
Kurama shrugged. "I'm sure you are right, Kagome." He began to rummage through the cabinets for pancake mix.  
  
Kagome watched him as he began to prepare pancakes. She had placed several slices of bacon into the microwave. She believed in convenience. After Kurama had flipped his seventh pancake into the air with expert ease Kagome decided to ask the question that had plagued her mind of late.  
  
"Kurama, can I ask you something?" Kagome asked as she sat upon the kitchen counter.  
  
Kurama kept his attention on the pancakes, with his back facing Kagome. "Certainly."  
  
"I couldn't help but notice how well you worked with the other Spirit Detectives. Why aren't you one anymore?" Kagome inquired, gauging his reaction. He visibly stiffened.  
  
"Well, I suppose it would be related to my battle against Karasu in the Dark Tournament. I took a potion to release the strength of my previous incarnation as Youko Kurama. There were unknown side effects. I should have died in that fight. I would have died if not for the potion." Kurama explained, losing himself to his thoughts.  
  
He missed the pancake as he tossed it into the air. He watched it land upon the counter, splattering onto the wall. He turned to face Kagome. "I should be dead right now." His emerald eyes bore into her dark ones.  
  
"But you're not." Kagome countered, meeting his gaze right on.  
  
"This is true. However, my life as Shuuichi Minamino has been altered." Kurama continued. He wondered if he should continue. He had only told Hiei of the merge between his two selves. Kagome had seen his Kitsune form, but he doubted if she realized the implications of that.  
  
"How so?" Kagome pressed, oblivious to his inner turmoil.  
  
Kurama's face broke into an unexpected smile that Kagome couldn't help but return. "You know, the whole near death experience. It isn't anything too uncommon. After that it was only a matter of time and opportunity before I left the Spirit Detectives."  
  
Kurama was taking his own advice. Half-truths were always easier on one's conscience.  
  
"I understand completely." Kagome told him while hopping off the counter and removing the bacon from the beeping microwave. She pointed to the ruined pancake. "You better hurry up. My family will be up soon, and they need their pancakes."  
  
Kurama gave a light laugh as he turned back to observe his ruined pancake and start over on another one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome's family, surprisingly, didn't ask why Kurama was at their home early in the morning. They noticed the food and were satisfied. Kurama suggested that he and Kagome also clean the dishes. Mrs. Higurashi was in love with the boy. Kagome had better not mess things up with him!  
  
"So does this mean you are coming back with me?" Kagome asked as she washed and he dried the breakfast dishes. Kurama shook his head.  
  
"I'm afraid I will not. I think my mother may become a bit upset when she notices that her son, who does not have a license, took off with her car." He smiled at her mischievously.  
  
Kagome couldn't resist giggling at his 'dangerous' side. "You're such a fiend." She declared teasingly before focusing on plunging the dishes into the soapy water, hoping to hide her disappointment.  
  
Naturally, Kurama didn't miss the tension. "Hiei will be accompanying you though."  
  
"Really?" Kagome looked over at him a little shocked. "Why would he do that?"  
  
"He's doing it as a favor to me."  
  
"It's really not necessary. We've got things under control over there." Kagome told him firmly. She was sure that Hiei would murder Shippo.  
  
"Nonsense. Do not forget I have seen the difficulties you face first hand. I trust Hiei with my life and if I can not be present to protect you, I want to make sure he is. Of course, I am confident that Sesshoumaru would let no harm come to you now that he knows of our relationship." Kurama continued.  
  
The dish Kagome was holding fell from her hands and shattered in the sink. Her fingers were soon cut upon the porcelain shards. Kurama reached for her hands concerned to examine them. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Kagome replied while wrapping a towel around her slightly cut up fingers. They looked worse than they actually were. "What do you mean when you say relationship?" She asked him pointedly. She wasted so much time with Inuyasha because she never bothered defining their relationship and by george it wasn't happening again!  
  
Kurama looked at her puzzled. "I thought it would be obvious that we two are a pair."  
  
Kagome offered a nervous smile. "Of course, it's just........."  
  
Kurama leaned towards her, placing his hands lightly upon her hips. His lips were inches from Kagome's. "Quite obvious." He replied as he closed the distance. Their lips had just met when the kitchen door flew open and he drew back quickly to cast an annoyed glance at the intruder.  
  
It was the old man.  
  
Kagome's grandfather cast the red-haired young man with his hands upon his granddaughter's hips a narrowed glare. He cleared his throat loudly. "Kagome, there are some guests at the door for you."  
  
Kagome laughed nervously. Things were just starting to get good and her grandpa had to walk in. She wouldn't even get to see Kurama for days, maybe weeks! Life was not fair! Her lips pouted in disappointment.  
  
Kurama leaned down once more to give her another teasing peck before grabbing her by the wrist to greet their visitors.  
  
Standing just inside the door stood Hiei and Botan. Hiei and Ji-chan were participating in a glaring contest. Hiei's arms were crossed in front of his chest. Botan was smiling cheerfully, trying to ease the tension. However, Ji-chan was suspicious of young girls with blue hair.  
  
"Grandpa, these are my friends Hiei and Botan." Kagome introduced. Her grandfather walked by her and whispered that he'd be in the temple if she needed anything.  
  
"So when do we leave?" Hiei replied after he was satisfied that the old man was long gone.  
  
"In a few minutes." Kurama answered. "Why are you here, Botan?"  
  
"Koenma felt it would be a good idea for me to check out this situation. All this time traveling does upset the balance between the three realms somewhat." Botan answered smiling.  
  
"Very well, you have both met Inuyasha. The others in Kagome's group are quite tolerable. Hiei, take special care to be nice to the Kitsune pup." Kurama advised much to Kagome's relief.  
  
"And Botan, I'd like to warn you about the monk. Sometimes he has a tendency to not control his hands." Kurama informed. He leaned back towards Kagome and hugged her tightly against him.  
  
He breathed in her scent deeply while making sure to leave his own rose scent clinging to her. Few would dare to harm her if they could smell his scent of ownership upon her.  
  
"Let's go." Hiei interrupted impatiently.  
  
Kurama followed the three out to the well to say goodbye. At the last second he thought of something. "Wait one moment Kagome." He walked towards her and pulled a seed from his hair. He placed it into the palm of her left hand. It began to glow faintly. Then the plant slithered towards her index finger and formed a ring. It was a green ring with tiny red berries located where a stone would be.  
  
"It's beautiful." Kagome admitted as she admired the gift.  
  
"Take care, Kagome." Kurama told her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shippo had convinced everyone to wait by the well that morning. He was certain Kagome would return soon, especially since Inuyasha said she would be back that day.  
  
Sango was sitting far away from Miroku. Apparently his gentlemen streak had run out and his lecherous habits came back to haunt him. The monk sighed dejectedly as he stared at his cursed hand.  
  
Suddenly the familiar magical light of the well caught his attention and Kagome appeared before them with two new friends in tow.  
  
Miroku noticed on to be a rather annoyed looking demon and the other a beautiful woman with blue hair.  
  
Miroku walked toward the woman in a daze before dropping to his knees. "Lovely woman, might I ask your name?"  
  
"It's Botan." She answered nervously.  
  
"Dearest Botan, might you do me the honor of bearing me a son?" Miroku asked in his usual tone.  
  
Botan sweat dropped. However, both Sango and Hiei saved her from having to answer. Sango hit Miroku upside the head with her giant boomerang as Hiei sent him a fierce kick in the gut.  
  
Hiei and Sango acknowledged each other with respect.  
  
"Sorry about that." Kagome apologized for Miroku. "He's like that, but you'll have to forgive him. You remember that Naraku we mentioned?"  
  
Hiei gave a brief nod of his head and Botan replied that she did. "Well he cursed Miroku and his family. If we do not kill Naraku soon, then Miroku will be killed by the curse." Kagome explained.  
  
Botan looked thoughtfully at the monk. Maybe there was something she could do to give him more time. She was Lady Death.  
  
A tugging of Kagome's sleeve finally caught the miko's attention. "Yes Shippo?"  
  
Shippo pointed towards the well. "When is Kurama coming back?"  
  
Kagoem looked at him sadly. "I'm not sure. He had things to do back home. But Hiei and Botan are both good friends of his and they have come to help us." Kagome replied trying to sound cheerful.  
  
"Okay! Let's hurry to the village, you need to 'sit' Inuyasha. He's been mean to me all day!" Shippo cried.  
  
Kagome looked at him skeptically. How could Inuyasha be mean to him all day? It was still early in the morning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	13. Shard Hunting

A/N: This may get confusing but I will be switching back and forth when Kurama is in human form to calling him Shuuichi or Kurama. When he is in Kitsune form I will switch back and forth between Kurama and Youko. This may be confusing, but just remember that it is all the same person! ~Belle  
  
Shard Hunting  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mrs. Minamino was not pleased at all with her son that lacked a license, driving her car. As soon as Shuuichi pulled up in the driveway the front door swung open and his mother was obviously worried. First off, she hadn't seen her son in days and then she wakes up to find the car missing.  
  
"Hello mother." Shuuichi greeted pleasantly, trying to ignore the rage in his mother's aura.  
  
"Where have you been?" Mrs. Minamino declared.  
  
"I told you that I was going on vacation with Kagome's family. Well I returned home last night, but Kagome had a family emergency so I rushed over there." Shuuichi replied in a calm, apologetic tone.  
  
Mrs. Minamino's anger disappeared from her countenance and she rushed towards her son to envelop him in a loving hug. "It is alright son, just do not do that again. Next time wake me up. How is your girlfriend?"  
  
Shuuichi could feel his cheeks redden at the comment. Internally, Youko was making fun of his embarrassment. "She's better now, just had a rough night. She went out of town again so I won't be seeing her for a while."  
  
"Long distance relationships are always hard." Mrs. Minamino agreed while leading her son into the house. "Yusuke called earlier this morning."  
  
"Really? I may be having to spend more time with him lately." Kurama replied.  
  
Mrs. Minamino laughed lightly. "Oh yes, doing Spirit Detective work no doubt. You and your friends have quite the imagination Shuuichi."  
  
Kurama wanted to roll his eyes at his human mother. She would never believe his tale about what he actually does with his friends unless she was to witness it herself, and that was not going to happen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The group in search of Shikon shards left Kaede's village soon after Kagome's return. In the lead, Inuyasha was next to Kagome who was pushing her bicycle along with Shippo riding in the basket. The dog demon was pretending not to notice Kagome playing with some sort of plant ring on her finger.  
  
He could smell rose boy's scent all over the ring. It was a way of marking one's property. He would not let that bother him though. He had that dead miko, what's-her-name. Yeah, he obviously didn't care that Kagome had moved on.  
  
"What you messing with Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, keeping the curious undertones out of his voice and pulling a Sesshoumaru by keeping his face impassive.  
  
"This is a ring Kurama gave me." Kagome answered showing off her ring with a smile. "Wasn't that sweet of him?" She asked. Shippo nodded his head, agreeing that it was sweet. It was especially sweet because like Inuyasha he could smell the Kitsune's scent used to claim property upon the ring.  
  
"You realize what that ring means, right?" Inuyasha finally asked. He knew Kagome would hate to be viewed as property and this time the fox had screwed up royally.  
  
"What?" Kagome questioned pleasantly, enjoying the cool breeze on the air as it sent her long dark hair fluttering behind her.  
  
"It is a sign of ownership. The fox is claiming you as his property." Inuyasha replied, crossing his arms in front of his chest and giving off a victorious smirk.  
  
To his surprise, Kagome's face took on a dreamy expression as if she was pleased by the notion. The hanyou's hands immediately fell to his sides in shock. "That makes sense." Kagome replied, much to Inuyasha's annoyance. She wasn't even mad at the fox for being possessive! She always threw such a tantrum whenever he was!  
  
Miroku and Botan were walking side by side away from Kaede's village towards the rear of the group. Miroku had been speaking with Lady Death for some time now, much to Sango's annoyance. Sango and Hiei were walking in the middle and the demon huntress tried to look as though the situation behind her caused no grief.  
  
"You see mistress Death, my life is cursed. It is a hereditary curse that has been passed down since my grandfather. It was caused by the evil demon, Naraku." Miroku was explaining as Botan granted him her complete attention.  
  
"My days are very short and I will be sucked into this air void on my right hand. That is why I seek a woman to bear me a son, so that if I fail, he might destroy Naraku in my stead." Miroku explained. "It is also the reason I can not pursue a serious relationship with my dear Sango." He replied gracing the woman in front of him with another wistful glance.  
  
Botan was nodding her head in understanding. She really did sympathize with the monk. Lady Death had already reached inside her kimono for her spirit rulebook. Surely there was something that could allow her to help this young man.  
  
"I need more time. We are so close to destroying Naraku, but I am afraid that I will not survive long enough to aid my friends." Miroku admitted. Once again, his gaze fell upon Sango's form that was walking several paces in front of him. How he wished he had more time so that he could be worthy of the affections of that huntress!  
  
"I understand. I'll see if there is anything I can do." Botan told him with a smile. She was confident she could find someway to help him.  
  
Further up, Sango released an annoyed growl at Miroku's blatant flirting with the blue-haired woman. Why didn't Kagome warn her she was bringing another female?  
  
Hiei was amused by the woman who was growling beside him. "Something has unnerved you, Sango?" He asked observantly, keeping his eyes straight ahead, but watching her reaction from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Nothing is bothering me, thank you." Sango replied through clenched teeth.  
  
"It would have nothing to do with a certain monk would it?" Hiei continued, undaunted. As he was confident that he had stuck the nail on the head.  
  
"Fine. I am annoyed that he flirts so much. He claims that I am the only one he is serious about, and yet as soon as any pretty girl comes around he follows her around like a lost puppy." Sango explained.  
  
"Hey!" Inuyasha whirled around to face her, his sensitive hearing picking up on the puppy comment.  
  
"I didn't mean to insult you Inuyasha." Sango placated the hanyou. Inuyasha crossed his arms in front of his chest in annoyance and turned back around to resume his conversation with the time traveling miko.  
  
"I have an idea." Hiei informed the huntress. He had a sudden streak of mischievous thinking rack through his brain. "You could make him jealous."  
  
"Would you help me?" Sango pleaded with hands clasped together in front of her making her look as though she was begging.  
  
Hiei had a brief flicker of panic flash across his face. "I didn't mean me!" He hissed quietly before regaining his cool and looking emotionless and bored once more.  
  
"Come on, you'd be perfect and you're really the only logical choice for me to flirt with realistically." Sango explained.  
  
Hiei ran his fingers through his short, spiky hair frustrated. She had a good point and it was his idea. He released a disgruntled sigh. "Very well."  
  
Miroku and Botan had lapsed into silence. He was watching Sango and Hiei converse up ahead. He had to admit that his stomach was clenching tight at the thought of the two becoming close. Hiei had barely spoken to the group and it was obvious that he and Sango were now carrying on a private conversation.  
  
Botan followed his gaze after noting his silence. She shook her head at the sight before patting Miroku on the arm. "Worry not, Hiei is not a threat. Why I don't think he likes many people other than his sister and the other Spirit Detectives. And it took a long time for him to even admit that he considered them his friends."  
  
Botan removed her hand quickly when she heard the foreign sound of the fire/ice apparition laughing. "But then again, I could be wrong."  
  
Miroku looked at her with wide violet eyes before running to catch up with Sango. "Hey Sango, it is a lovely day." Miroku greeted.  
  
Sango turned cool chocolate eyes towards him. "Yes it is." Then she turned back towards Hiei and he said something that Miroku couldn't quite hear and the two shared another laugh.  
  
"Hey guys there are four jewel shards, heading this way." Kagome announced while pointing to the group's left. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga while Kagome notched an arrow onto her bow.  
  
Sango readied her giant boomerang and Miroku took up a fighting stance with his staff. Hiei and Botan moved off to the side to observe the group's tactics. Or rather, Botan moved out of the way, and Hiei wanted to watch.  
  
Suddenly Kagome relaxed her bow and replaced her arrows in her sheath. The other's eyed her imploringly. "It's just Sesshoumaru." She replied, but the others did not put away their weapons as the demon lord of the Western Lands came onto the field.  
  
Inuyasha had his father's fang before him, ready to engage in battle with his estranged brother. Sango and Miroku looked back towards Kagome in question. They were unsure of the reason why she seemed so at ease before the demon lord. He was friends with Youko Kurama, but he wasn't here this day.  
  
"Kagome, I have collected these shards off vermin that dared to trespass into my lands." Sesshoumaru announced, walking towards the miko and ignoring the others in the group. His golden eyes focused on the ring Kagome possessed and he nodded his head in understanding. He now realized that Youko was not in their group at present and would not be for a while since she possessed such a ring.  
  
"Where is Youko Kurama?" Sesshoumaru inquired of the archer.  
  
Kagome met his gaze straight on. "He is back home taking care of other matters." She answered cryptically.  
  
Sesshoumaru inclined his head towards the two new members of the crew. "Friends of his?" He asked her once more.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"What do you want brother?" Inuyasha finally demanded, unhappy to be ignored.  
  
Sesshoumaru directed his attention to his brother briefly. "Nothing more than to check up on the progress of my friend's future mate." He answered, he turned back towards Kagome and gave her a brief pat on the shoulder before turning on his heals and starting to leave the travelers.  
  
"Wait!" Inuyasha called after his brother, giving him reason to pause momentarily. "Do you have any news on Naraku's whereabouts? There are not many shards left and he has been missing from the holy mountain for weeks now."  
  
"I am unaware of his present location, but I am seeking that knowledge now." Sesshoumaru turned to address his brother directly, since the matter was serious. "When I discover his location I will inform you all so that we may destroy him together." Sesshoumaru had decided weeks ago that in order to defeat Naraku, he would need to join forces with his brother, the miko, and the wolf prince.  
  
"We look forward to seeing you again, Sesshoumaru-sama." Miroku replied, determination becoming an apparent emotion in his eyes at the mention of Naraku's demise.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to regard him and offered a brief nod before leaving the group and returning to his human charge and loyal servant.  
  
"I assume that was Sesshoumaru." Hiei announced as the companions remained in silence after the tai-youkai's departure.  
  
"He is lord of the Western Lands, Inuyasha's half brother, fellow enemy of Naraku, and friends with Kurama."" Sango explained to the demon beside her.  
  
Hiei replied with a thoughtful, "Hn."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama and Yusuke were sitting a bench in a neighborhood park watching ducks swim around in a pond.  
  
"So, you want me to ask junior if you can rejoin the Spirit Detectives temporarily?" Yusuke asked, trying to process his friend's request.  
  
"Yes, I need access to some of the files in Koenma's office. I am aware that the only way to look in those files is to either be dead or work for the agency." Kurama explained.  
  
Yusuke shrugged. "Sure, whatever, I'm sure he'd love to have your help. We miss your calm, calculating demeanor when we are facing a cunning foe." Yusuke admitted. "What kind of files are you looking up?"  
  
"Just some information regarding a friend." Kurama answered deciding he needed to change subjects before he revealed too much of his agenda. "Ready for school?"  
  
Yusuke groaned and placed his head into his hands. "Why did you have to remind me? Keiko keeps talking about it. She's so excited about being an upper classman this year."  
  
"I'm sure it will be fun." Kurama tried to console the boy.  
  
Yusuke looked back up and met Kurama's green eyes with a hard stare. "You realize your fan club is going to be really disappointed to discover that the heart throb Shuuichi Minamino is no longer available."  
  
Kurama couldn't help but laugh at that. "Thank God!" He exclaimed, but then he stopped laughing for a moment after catching Yusuke's expression.  
  
"Perhaps you should hire some body guards for Kagome then, her life may be in danger." Yusuke replied in a tone that was either sarcastic or somber. It was hard to tell.  
  
Kurama's green eyes twinkled at the thought. "No, I will simply request to accompany her everywhere, due to her delicate health." He replied with a brilliant smile.  
  
"And you used to tease me about Keiko." Yusuke admonished rolling his eyes at his love-struck friend.  
  
"I did not realize what I was missing before." Kurama answered in all seriousness. "Let us leave this park. I promised my mother I would do her grocery shopping."  
  
"You going to walk?" Yusuke asked, he knew that his friend didn't have a car or a license.  
  
Kurama shook his head and pulled a set of keys from his pocket and jingled them. "Nah, I don't think Hiei will mind if I borrow his wheels."  
  
"If you keep up this behavior you won't need to work for the Spirit Detectives to gain access to those files, because you'll be a ghost!" Yusuke cried before roaring with laughter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	14. Botan Vs Kikyo

Botan Vs Kikyo  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama squeezed his emerald eyes shut tightly. His head fell into his waiting palms as he supported his elbows upon the table that had mountains of paperwork. Why in the universe had he voluntarily agreed to work for Koenma again? Sure he wanted access to those files that might help him unlock Kagome's full power potential. But, was it really worth all this paperwork?  
  
Kurama issued another groan of frustration with another demon came by the office and dropped off another huge stack of papers onto the already overflowing desktop. Somebody was out to make him suffer, there was no other explanation!  
  
The door to the little, microscopic, barely worth mentioning office that junior so graciously gave him opened slightly. Said prince walked in to observe Kurama. He leaned over the table to sneak a peak at whatever it was that Kurama was working on.  
  
"So, what are you doing?" Koenma asked, trying to look as if he didn't care.  
  
Kurama raised his brow at the prince of the spirit world. "What do you mean by that? Are you not the one that assigned me all this?" Kurama waved his hand in the area of the massacred tree remains.  
  
"Yes, yes, I am aware of what I have assigned you. I mean, why are you doing this? What is it you really want?" Koenma was not gullible. He may look like a toddler, but he was several hundreds of years old.  
  
Kurama bit the inside of his cheek as he tried to decide his next action. Unfortunately, one of his canines had elongated almost unnoticeably and pierced the inner walls of his cheek. The coppery taste of blood brought him to his decision. He was slowly, but surely becoming kitsune once more and it was imperative to discover all he could about mikos.  
  
"I needed access to the files about mikos of great powers," Kurama replied while keeping his eyes on the paper that he was reading over.  
  
"I had suspected that much. I will allow it as long as you are able to complete the tasks that I give you," Koenma agreed as he pointedly indicated the masses of paperwork.  
  
"Is there something else I can do that perhaps would lesson my load of tedious paperwork? I am on a bit of a time table, school is starting in a few days." Kurama replied, finally looking up from the paper and meeting Koenma's eyes.  
  
The prince shifted nervously and then transformed into his teenaged version self. It was a notable improvement in the looks department from the big headed toddler. "Perhaps you could find out what Botan thinks of me." Koenma suggested in a quiet voice, very unlike his normal brazen talk.  
  
Kurama smiled at this request. So the little spoilt prince of the spirit world had a crush on Lady Death? Now this was interesting! "I believe that could be arranged," he answered in an irritatingly calm tone.  
  
Koenma grinned sheepishly past the pacifier that helped channel his power that was resting between his lips. "I'll see if I can find any of those files then."  
  
Kurama waited until the door was shut and then he propped his feet on his desk, leaned back in his chair with arms behind his head. He closed his eyes and relaxed. Everything was working out perfectly. Nothing could go wrong now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the Fuedal Era the shard collecting team was moving about at a rapid speed. No one was sure why such haste was being made. The funny thing was, Inuyasha was the one that was being slow and Kagome was the one in the hurry!  
  
"Kagome-sama, don't you think that perhaps we should take a break?" Miroku asked as he jogged quickly to catch up with the energetic miko. She and Botan had begun to lead the group and both seemed to be excessively hyper. It was scaring the other members of the group.  
  
Kagome exchanged a knowing look with Botan before answering. "I was hoping to collect the remaining shards quickly. I really need to get back to my time," Kagome answered as she idly twirled the ring from Kurama on her finger.  
  
The twirling did not go unnoticed by Inuyasha was eaves dropping on the conversation. "Look, Kagome shard hunting is not something that can be rushed. You have to take your time when doing so."  
  
Everyone stared at Inuyasha with mouths hanging wide open. Sango walked up to the hanyou and placed the back of her hand against his forehead. She shook her head confused. "I don't feel any fever," she muttered as she retracted her hand.  
  
"Keh. I say we rest." Inuyasha declared crossing his arms and angrily stomping towards a tree. He then jumped up high in the boughs to sulk. The reason Kagome was wanting to find the shards now was not to spend time with him, but so that she could return faster to flower boy. That was not an acceptable reason!  
  
"Inuyasha! Why don't you----" Kagome began to coax him out of the tree but stopped mid-sentence when two familiar jewel shards were approaching them at record speeds that could be matched by no one other than a certain wolf prince.  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and unsheathed Tetsusaiga, ready to attack the wolf. Hiei and Botan were confused by the reactions of the companions. Kagome had a slight smile, Inuyasha looked ready to murder, and the others looked bored.  
  
Moments later, a tornado of dust and debris entered their line of sight. Emerging from within the wolf-youkai, Kouga, was revealed. He stopped before Kagome and took her hands in his in greeting.  
  
"And how is my woman?" He asked with a self-assured smile which quickly turned into a frown. He hadn't smelled that rose boy, but yet his scent was still clearly marking Kagome. Kouga lifted her hand closer to his nose and sniffed until he discovered the ring. Immediately he dropped her hand and a hurt expression crossed his face.  
  
"Kouga? What's wrong?" Kagome asked concerned. It was unlike her friend to become depressed.  
  
Kouga signaled towards her finger with Kurama's ring. "Kagome, how could you wear that when you are supposed to be my woman?" He asked in a voice laced with hurt.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but feel bad at the total destruction of his confident attitude. "Kouga, I'm sorry, but I'm not your woman. I've told you before, time and time again. But you are one of my best friends, do not doubt that and I do love you as a friend." Kagome assured him as she grabbed his hands and gave them a reassuring squeeze.  
  
Kouga smiled back, his icy eyes lit with joy once more. "Of course, and if he or mutt-face over there ever do anything to upset you, come to me. You're always welcome in my home."  
  
Hiei was watching this scene with absolute interest. It was just like Kurama to choose the girl that had the most youkai after her affections. It must have been a residual factor from his days as Youko.  
  
"Kouga, I want you to meet my friends Hiei and Botan." Kagome introduced the three. "We were just about to take a break from our travels, would you like to join us?" Kagome invited her wolf friend.  
  
"I see that I am always welcome to you as well." Kouga replied pleased at the invitation.  
  
A few minutes later, a nice fire was going and a fresh meal was being prepared for the fatigued travelers. A few light conversations were being shared. Inuyasha jumped down from his tree only to eat his Ramen noodles, but took back up his residency in the tree as soon as he was done devouring the food.  
  
Kouga and Hiei's noses both wrinkled with disgust a short time later. Kouga was waving his hand past his nose to get rid of the stench. Hiei pinched his nostrils. "What is that stench?" Hiei asked aloud.  
  
Kagome could feel four jewel shards. Kikyo had four jewel shards. Inuyasha hopped down from his tree and raced in the direction of the shards and the stench. Kagome rolled her eyes. "It's Inuyasha's dead girlfriend."  
  
"Dead girlfriend?" Botan asked curious as she moved to sit beside Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, she's dirt and ashes. Some witch resurrected her from the dead, stole part of my soul, and now she walks around with little soul stealing demons living a life for revenge. She's determined to kill Naraku and take Inuyasha to hell with her." Kagome explained.  
  
"Kikyo was a priestess that died over fifty years ago. This clay abomination has tried to kill Kagome-chan too many times." Sango added, the hatred she had for this dead being was evident.  
  
Botan frowned at this news. She turned to Kagome. "She has part of your soul?" Kagome nodded. "But how can you be complete with part of your soul missing?"  
  
"Sometimes it hurts. I don't think I'll be able to reach my full potential as long as she carries on her imitation of life. But I can't kill her. Inuyasha would go insane if she were to die by my hands." Kagome replied.  
  
She did want her soul back though. Kikyo did keep trying to kill her. And this Kikyo was not the same Kikyo that lived fifty years ago. The living miko was probably honorable.  
  
Botan was busy flipping through the pages of her handy-dandy rule book. Hiei tried to look uninterested, but the looks of loath on everyone's faces, and the wretched stench were driving him insane with curiosity.  
  
Botan found the page she was searching for and began to skim the information. Everyone was observing her closely. She snapped close the book and rose from the ground to march in the direction of said dead woman.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kagome asked as she ran to catch up. Everyone else decided to follow as well. Looks like Inuyasha's private moment with Kikyo was about to be interrupted by several disgusted friends.  
  
"As Lady Death it is my job to make sure that such things do not happen. It is not healthy for you to only have a partial soul. How will you defeat this Naraku character if you are not able to use your full power?" Botan cast Miroku a meaningful glance that Sango misinterpreted for something else.  
  
The demon exterminator moved closer to Hiei. Kouga had moved to walk beside Kagome and had casually draped his arm across her shoulder. She didn't seem to be paying attention. In fact, now that she had told him she was unavailable, and he did respect that kitsune, it was easier to flirt with her! It was as if she didn't take him seriously anymore.  
  
Hiei ignored the huntress walking next to him. His crimson eyes focused on the miko and the wolf. He really wanted to read their minds at the moment but there seemed to be some strange force that was causing his Jagan eye to not be functioning properly. He did not want to see his best friend's mate behaving so casually with a wolf prince.  
  
The group soon approached a clearing in the middle of a forested area. It was the typical environment that a certain dead priestess liked to meet a certain gullible half-demon. Kikyo had her arms wrapped securely around Inuyasha's neck. His arms hung loose at his sides as if he had no real desire to be there, but was kept against his will.  
  
Botan cleared her throat to gain the attention of the couple. Kikyo glared at her venomously. "You must be Kikyo. I am Lady Death. I'm afraid we have a problem."  
  
Kikyo continued to stare as she removed her arms from around Inuyasha's neck and calmly turned to face the blue haired woman directly.  
  
"Well you see," Botan gestured towards Kagome then back to Kikyo, "you can't both be sharing the same soul. You're dead. You're supposed to stay that way. Your very existence is breaking rule 624183-486731B. I'm going to have to return you to where you belong."  
  
Kikyo remained silent, but her lips could be seen moving. She was chanting a spell! "Botan! She's casting a spell!" Kagome warned as she drew her bow and notched an arrow in the string taking aim.  
  
Kikyo, however, wasn't chanting to hurt Botan but to hurt her reincarnate. She was trying to take the rest of the soul. Kagome's bow dropped to the ground as she felt the unnatural tug. She fell to the ground soon afterwards and curled into a fetal position. Kouga fell down beside her and tried to block her body with his.  
  
Sango rushed to her other side. Hiei stood by watching everything. An unknown anger was rising within him, as he saw how close the wolf youkai was to Kagome. He dared to touch what was Kurama's! To top it off, the human miko was doing nothing to stop him from touching her! She was just curled up in a little ball letting him try to protect her!  
  
Hiei shook his head. Where were these feelings coming from? He knew better than that. It was obvious he was her friend and cared about her. Kurama would understand that. He probably already knew all about her friends. Why was he feeling so angry? Why did he feel the need that the dead miko should remain intact? Why couldn't he use his Jagan eye?  
  
Hiei grabbed his head with hands and tried to squeeze the nonsense from his mind. It lingered. It would not disperse.  
  
Botan and Miroku rushed towards Inuyasha and Kikyo. Miroku used his staff to knock Inuyasha upside the head, effectively pulling him out of his previous trance. The half-demon looked around confused but then saw his best friend suffering not far away and rushed to her side.  
  
Botan had focused her spirit energy and sent a powerful blast into Kikyo. All but three of Kikyo's stolen souls were released from her prison and sent to the afterworld where they belonged. One more blast of spirit energy would end this corrupted being's life.  
  
"No! Don't kill her!" Kagome shouted. The tugging had ceased. It seemed that whatever was trying to be pulled out could not be removed because it had stuck at her finger. The ring seemed to catch the end of whatever was being drawn out and had prevented its escape.  
  
Botan foolishly glanced past her shoulder towards Kagome, happy to see her well. When she turned back to finish of the undead miko she found only air. Kikyo had escaped her judgment. Botan shook her fist in the air. "She got away," Botan announced miserable.  
  
Hiei sat down on the ground Indian-style with his head in his hands trying to stop the mad rush of emotions in his mind. Why was he feeling such hatred towards Kagome? Why did he see all her friends of the masculine persuasion as a betrayal against Kurama?  
  
"Kagome, why did you allow her to live?" Inuyasha asked quietly.  
  
"Because I know you love her and would hate me if I was to allow her to die." Kagome answered automatically.  
  
"But she was trying to kill you," Inuyasha continued, finally realizing that Kikyo was trying to kill both him and Kagome. If she was only trying to take him to hell that was okay. But she was still after Kagome as well and that was not okay.  
  
Kagome shrugged. "She always tries to kill me. That's nothing new. You'd never cared about that detail before." Kagome stood up and dusted her pants off before walking back towards their camp site. The others followed suite, including Kouga, who wanted to stay the night and stand guard to make sure Kikyo did not return.  
  
Hiei trailed behind the others, lost in his own thoughts. 'Why did you allow Kurama's woman to fraternize with all those men? What kind of friend are you?' Hiei looked around the trees trying to pinpoint the source of that voice.  
  
'I am not in the trees, baka. I am in your mind.'  
  
"Mind telling me why you are in my head?" Hiei asked aloud, since he was so far from the rest of the group.  
  
"If it bothers you, I can talk in person." A being in a white baboon pelt emerged from the trees. Hiei was mildly surprised; he did not sense the being at all. The masking spell on it was great.  
  
"Who are you?" Hiei demanded.  
  
"I am one who has your friend's best interests at heart." The baboon man replied.  
  
Hiei raised a skeptical brow, indicating for the creature to continue.  
  
"She wants him for his powers. She wants to use him to collect the Shikon no Tama. With the jewel she will wish for the half-demon's love to be focused on her. I have seen her intentions. She will betray you all." The baboon explained.  
  
Hiei crossed his arms. That didn't sound like something Kagome would do. He saw the difference in how she acted around Kurama and how she acted around other males. "What are you suggesting?"  
  
"I am suggesting an alliance. I can make you strong and powerful beyond your wildest imagination." The baboon teased.  
  
Hiei flinched. Strength and power were his soul driving forces for most of his life. "I'm listening."  
  
"I will speak with you at some other time. Beware of her charms. Do not let her fool you into believing that she cares for you or your friends." Then the baboon was gone.  
  
Hiei stood there, motionless for a short while, before continuing on in the direction of the camp. Strength and power were worthy aspirations. But, why should he trust a baboon that invaded the sanctity of his mind? Perhaps he would keep this encounter handy in case in the future he should need it. Never burn your own bridges.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama woke up in a cold sweat. He had stayed several hours later than he had intended at the spirit office. He had found several promising journals about miko's power potentials. By the time he had returned home he was completely exhausted and immediately fell asleep.  
  
Now he was drenched in sweat. Something was very wrong with Kagome. It was as if he could feel her pain. In his dream her very soul was being sucked from her. He knew that feeling well, granted he had voluntarily wrenched his soul free of his former kitsune body.  
  
That pain was not the only haunting part of the dream. The dream continued with Hiei making a pact with Naraku, the infamous half-demon that seemed to make everyone miserable.  
  
Kurama forced himself to take deep breaths and calm his racing heart. Hiei would never betray him. Kagome was safe. Well, at least she was safe until school started. He smiled thinking of how he would have to play hero and save her from those crazy mobs of his fan club.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	15. Number One Fan

Number One Fan  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was unusually quiet that night. Inuyasha was especially moody after the encounter with Kikyo. He was pinned to a tree for half a century but while that time may have passed for everyone else; to him it seemed like a day. He was prepared to forsake his heritage for that miko.  
  
He was grateful somewhat to the circumstances that robbed him of that lie of a life. Could he really have been happy being someone he was not? Would he have been happy with someone whom their only common ground was loneliness? There was no doubt that if it had been Kagome in his past he would have been happy and living as a hanyou. Life brought him a second chance through the futuristic miko, but he blew it chasing an unrealistic dream.  
  
At least Kagome had met someone who saw her worth. It was unfortunate that he was too blind. But he loved Kagome and would be happy being alone as long as she was happy.  
  
Kagome couldn't get comfortable as she lay in her sleeping bag that night and decided to wake up Inuyasha. He was already awake though and was watching her intently.  
  
"Inuyasha, I think I need to go home. I feel too drained," Kagome told him.  
  
Hiei interrupted the pair because he wasn't sleeping either. "Yes, we should return now." He kicked the sleeping form of Botan harshly in the ribs while she was sleeping on the ground.  
  
"I'm up! I'm up! Where's the fire?" Botan shouted as she jumped to her feet and started swinging around a baseball bat that she pulled out from somewhere.  
  
Inuyasha didn't reply for a long while. He really didn't want Kagome to go back just yet. Hiei noticed the silence and was not one to wait around for an answer.  
  
"We're going," Hiei declared. "Kagome, hop onto Botan's oar and we will return to our time."  
  
Inuyasha jumped down from his branch and placed a clawed hand onto Kagome's shoulder. "No, I'll carry you. Let's go." Inuyasha offered her his back and she climbed onto it.  
  
Inuyasha was aware of the level of comfort he always felt with Kagome so close. He could feel her steady heart beat pressed against his back. It was a heart beat that Kikyo would never have. He may have given people rides on his back, but the only person he ever enjoyed carrying was his best friend.  
  
He was not an affectionate person, but these backrides were his excuse to be close to her. He growled softly in his throat. It wasn't fair. 'Roseboy' barely knew her and already claimed her as his future mate. Inuyasha was confident that Kagome was unaware of being marked, but every youkai in a twenty mile radius would know. What upset him most was that when she did find out she'd probably be overjoyed. Inuyasha really wanted to kick himself for blowing his chances with the miko from the future.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After arriving in the modern times a few hours before dawn, Kagome went immediately to bed and left the other two to their own devices. Botan rushed give her report to Koenma regarding their trip to the Feudal Era. Hiei decided to head over to Kurama's house after he took a few hour walk to clear his mind.  
  
The speed demon's face held a frown as he noticed his black car parked outside on the driveway. That was not where the car was supposed to be. Looks like a certain fox had taken the liberty to drive around his precious vehicle.  
  
Hiei was about to knock on the front door of the Minamino residence. Kurama's human mother had scolded him too many times about not acting like a thief and using the front door instead of climbing through windows. However, before he could knock like a civilized person though the door burst open before him.  
  
Kurama twirled the forbidden keys in his hand before Hiei's startled eyes before he shot out past him. Hiei stood dumbfounded at first but soon recovered and hopped into the front seat of his rapidly retreating car.  
  
He turned to glare at the mischievous red-haired driver. "This is MY car you realize," Hiei replied with a frosty tone.  
  
Kurama shrugged. "Yeah, thanks," he smiled innocently at the passenger.  
  
"You don't have a license," Hiei pointed out.  
  
"Neither do you," Kurama casually replied.  
  
"I'd ask our destination, but I suppose it's obvious." Hiei muttered under his breath, sure that his friend heard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few minutes later a knock on the Higarashi Shrine's front door marked their arrival. Ji-chan answered the door with demon wards in hand that were soon plastered to their foreheads. Of course, they had no effect.  
  
Souta and Kagome were sitting on the floor at the coffee table in the den playing a card game of some sort.  
  
"It is good to see you," Kurama bowed respectfully to Kagome's grandfather while calmly pull the ward off his head and making his way past the old man to his girlfriend who was too absorbed in her game to note his arrival.  
  
He crouched behind her on the floor and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. He rested his chin upon her shoulder so that he could peer at the card game. "What is this?" Kurama inquired inquisitively.  
  
"I'm teaching big sister how to play Yu-Gi-Oh. She's getting really good too," Souta explained as he did his next attack.  
  
Kagome tilted her head to the side and placed a sweet kiss on Kurama's smooth cheek. She could feel his lips forming a smile before she redirected her attention to the game. She lifted the five cards up in her hand so that Kurama could help her decide the next move.  
  
Kurama turned his lips to her ear. "Use the Dark Magician," he advised in a conspiratory whisper as Souta gave them a suspicious stare.  
  
"That's my favorite card actually," Kagome agreed. She laid it on the table and attacked. Souta crossed his arms and glowered as his sister just won the game.  
  
Kagome tried to get off the floor after her victory, but Kurama refused to let her move. She giggled at his behavior.  
  
"Hey Souta, let's play one more round," Kurama suggested.  
  
"But, Shuuichi, that's not fair if you two get to be a team and I have to play on my own." Souta justifiably argued.  
  
Kurama waved his hand at the comment in a dismissive gesture. "Hiei will be on your team," Kurama assured him. Hiei glared at the fox but sat beside the adolescent to play none-the-less.  
  
After two more rounds with each team winning, Kagome turned to Kurama again. He still refused to let up his hold, even though his legs were beginning to fall asleep. "Mind telling me how I earned this visit?" Kagome asked.  
  
Kurama gave another shrug and then rose to his feet, helping her up beside him. He shook first his left leg and then his right leg. Souta laughed uncontrollably at the movement.  
  
"Do you want to play the Hokey Pokey now?" Souta innocently asked.  
  
"Maybe later kid," Kurama replied using a hand to ruffle the boy's hair. He smiled at the boy that he felt would be his little brother one day in the not-so-distant future.  
  
Kagome poked Kurama in his cheek with her pointer finger as his expression became dazed as he appeared deep in thought. "So why are you here?" She prompted once more.  
  
"I missed you of course. Besides, tomorrow is the first day of school. We need a game plan," Kurama explained.  
  
"What do you mean by game plan?" Kagome asked as she locked her eyes with his enchanting emerald orbs.  
  
"We have to figure out how you're going to survive all my fan girls," Kurama grinned at his girlfriend.  
  
Kagome clasped her hands together in mock excitement. "Does this mean I get to be president of your fan club?"  
  
Kurama shook his head, letting the red locks fly and his gaze linger on the little ring he gave her on her finger. "Only if I get to be president of your fan club."  
  
"But, I don't have a fan club." Kagome pouted cutely.  
  
"Well then I'll have to start one." He wrapped his arms securely around her waist again and leaned down to place a sweet kiss on her forehead.  
  
A throat cleared and they turned to see Hiei. "Can I have my keys back?"  
  
Kurama reached into his pocket and tossed it to him.  
  
"I'll talk to you when you are less distracted," Hiei replied on his way out of the shrine.  
  
After Hiei left, Kagome led Kurama over to the couch where she handed him the remote control so he could participate in his favorite pastime of channel surfing. Happy to enjoy relaxing moments such as these, Kurama settled down deep onto the couch while keeping his arm snug around his girl friend's shoulders.  
  
Kagome turned to regard the fox. "So what did you do while I was out?"  
  
Kurama turned off the television and turned to face her directly. "My dear, you and I have a very important mission, if you should choose to accept that is."  
  
Excited by the impish light shining in his eyes Kagome nodded her head in agreement. "Of course, I'll help."  
  
"You and I need to find a way to fix up Koenma with Botan."  
  
Kagome had an odd expression on her face at that suggestion. She reached up a hand, the one with the ring adorning the finger, to scratch her scalp as confusion settled. "Koenma and Botan?"  
  
Kurama shrugged yet again and pulled her closer to his body. "Yeah, I owe junior a favor. Besides, when he acts his age, the two actually make a good match."  
  
Barely suppressing a yawn, for the three hours of sleep didn't help much, Kagome nodded. "Okay then, I'll help." She felt Kurama shift slightly and then fell asleep into that comfortable sleep she had longed for, resting her head against his chest.  
  
Souta walked back in the den to retrieve the cards he left on the table. He noticed the two and snickered before leaving. He liked Shuuichi Minamino too much to bother him when he was obviously busy.  
  
Kurama smiled inside, pleased with the boy's reaction. He would make a great little brother when the time came. He looked back at Kagome's raven crown before setting his chin on it and allowing sleep to take him as well. After his nightmare about Hiei being brainwashed and Kagome's soul being stolen he needed to get some rest as well. Good thing that was only a dream though.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC  
  
Check out the Kenshin/IY crossover I'm co-writing "39 days" under penname: koji-belle 


	16. Kagome Vs Fangirls

**Kagome Vs Fangirls**

Kurama rolled onto his side, trying to deny that the morning had come. He attacked his evil alarm clock that kept screaming at him. He arched his back and stretched his arms wide, and after popping his shoulders he felt a little refreshed.

"Seven o'clock," he muttered aloud, finally reading those bright green numbers on the digital clock on his bedside table. "I'm running late."

He quickly ran to the bathroom and brushed his gleaming white teeth. He tugged on the school uniform, thankful that this year he would no longer be forced to wear pink. He shuttered to think of what Kagome would think of him seeing that pink attire. Granted, it did little to detour those devoted fangirls of his.

His mother had already left for work that morning, so breakfast consisted of a bagel on the go. He threw open the front door and grinned from ear to ear when he saw Hiei and his black car in his driveway. Slowly he secured the front door behind him, before addressing his visitor.

"Good morning Hiei," Kurama greeted, grin still wide.

Hiei crossed his arms in annoyance. "Don't even think it fox. You are not driving my car."

Kurama walked closer to him, his Youko alter ego seeking the opportunity to steal the keys out of the fire-demon's hands. It would do wonders for his self-esteem to steal from his temperamental friend.

"I decided to offer you a ride, since we didn't get to talk yesterday." Hiei answered walking back to his ride with Kurama suspiciously close. Before Hiei could use his better judgment he found that his keys were no longer in his possession.

"Fox! I said you can't drive my car!" Hiei roared, his eyes flashing blood red in rage.

Emerald eyes showed only amusement at his over-dramatic reaction. Kurama simply twirled the key ring around his pointer-finger. "If you let me drive, I promise I'll listen."

"Hn. I don't know what has been getting into you. Ever since you've returned from your imprisonment with the Ring Master you've been less serious and too mischievous for your own good." Hiei told him as he opened his back seat and lay down upon the leather cushions.

Kurama slid into the driver's seat and stuck the key into the ignition. "What do you mean for my own good?"

Bitter laugher assaulted Kurama's ears as answer. "You lost your life as Youko because you couldn't be serious. If you do that again as Shuuichi you will not get another chance." Hiei answered in his serious tones, his laughter cut short.

"Okay fine, what did you want to tell me? By the way, is it okay if I drive past Kagome's, she walks to school and since I'm running early now," Kurama started voicing his thoughts.

Hiei waved his hand in the air. "Whatever, as long as you shut the hell up and listen."

"You must really learn to control your temper my fiery friend." Kurama scolded him in his calm fatherly tone.

"That's why I'm in the back seat. Jr. made me take anger management so I'm practicing right now." Hiei explained, growling slightly at the embarrassing revelation. Why would Koenma suggest he take anger management? He didn't have a problem with his temper!

"I see. So, what is going on?" Kurama asked.

Not bothering to sit up from his position Hiei began, "Something odd happened while I was in the past. I believe it was Naraku, was placing doubts into my mind through a telepathic connection. I don't think I should I should go back there. I may accidentally kill her."

The car came to a sudden halt. Kurama turned in the front seat to stare at his completely relaxed vertically challenged friend. "What do you mean you may accidentally kill her?"

Eyes still shut in relaxation, "The idea of her using you and betraying you just kept crossing my mind. Her former incarnation, Kikyo, did try to kill Inuyasha."

"Yeah, and Kagome brought him back to life. I trust Kagome completely and if she wants to betray me and kill me, which I don't believe she would do that for a minute, then let her. I want you to promise that you will never harm her." Kurama spoke once more with the cold calculating voice he was feared for. It was the voice that promised a cruel, torturous death for any who defied his orders.

"Fine, but just realize that if that Naraku character was able to penetrate my mind, it would be much easier for him to plant such thoughts of betrayal and fear into the more susceptible minds of her companions." Hiei answered finally opening his eyes and meeting the cold emerald glare without any fear.

"Doubtful." Kurama muttered before turning back around and starting the car back up.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

Thank goodness her new high school didn't have the same uniform as her middle school. Kurama began to slow the speed of the car and pace alongside a young lady who was walking towards the school away from the Higurashi Shrine.

She turned to see whom her stalker was and smiled in greeting as she began to walk toward the car.

Kurama pulled the car to a stop and reached across the passenger seat to open it for her. "Hey baby, want a lift?"

The girl looked to her right and left quick with shifty eyes. "I don't know. My boyfriend doesn't like me accepting things from strange men," she whispered back confidentiality.

Kurama pat the seat to encourage her to sit. "It will be our little secret. Besides I don't bite, much."

"Just get in the car woman," Hiei commanded annoyed with their banter.

Kagome looked slightly offended by Hiei's voice. His words didn't matter, because she'd heard a lot more harsh from Inuyasha. She was afraid that perhaps he was angry with her. But those thoughts soon flew from her mind when she spotted the look Kurama was casting her of a sad puppy.

Kagome couldn't keep up the act anymore and laughed heartily at the boy before sitting herself in the seat. She smiled at her boyfriend while her hand was on the door handle to shut it.

Before she could shut it though, Kurama leaned across her and shut her door for her. After that action he leaned his forearms across her thighs and lifted his face to kiss her softly on the lips. "Good morning."

Kagome ran her fingers through his red, silky hair. "It is indeed a good morning now."

Kurama met her lips again while raising his left hand to her safety belt and buckling it. "We have to keep you safe," he replied before pulling away completely to start the car up again.

In the backseat, Hiei was afraid his eyes would permanently become rolled up towards the sky. He much preferred the cold calculating persona of Kurama he had grown to be friends with. The rekindling passion of Youko could and would bring trouble. Shuuichi Minamino was acting like your typical hormone-crazed teenaged boy.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

The high school soon came into view. It seemed as if all movement had ceased to exist as the black car pulled up to the front of the school. The driver door opened to reveal the red-headed bishonen. A shorter man hopped out of the back seat and moved into the front.

What drew the attention of the student body was when Shuuichi Minamino approached the passenger door and opened it to help out Kagome Higarashi.

The whispers started. Why was the most popular guy driving to school with the mysterious sickly girl who was always missing classes? And why was he holding her hand?

The Shuuichi Minamino fanclub soon aggregated and swarmed towards the pair. Kurama squeezed Kagome's hand tightly and offered an encouraging smile for he knew they were about to face the horror of his fangirls.

"Oh Shuuichi-san! You're so sweet to take pity on that sick girl," a bleach blond gushed.

"Yeah, but we don't want you to get sick, so why don't you just let go of her hand now. I'm sure it's probably infected with all sorts of nasty diseases." A girl with short black hair that bobbed up and down with every word suggested.

"She's just imposing on your caring nature. She's such a tramp!" A teenager that looked remarkably like Ayame declared.

"Don't let her take advantage of you!"

Kurama was growing angry. He was proud that Kagome was simply letting the insults roll off her shoulders. It must have had to do with dealing with irate dog demons and their tempers all the time.

Kurama released Kagome's hand, to the ooos and awwws of his fanclub. Then he wrapped his arm possessively across her thin shoulders to pull her close against him. He almost smiled when she melted within his touch, but needed to keep focused.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd not bother my girlfriend." He knew it was useless to ask them to leave him alone, but maybe they'd not mess with Kagome. Stupidly, he forgot to consider all the angry and jealous glares she would receive at his declaration of their being an item.

After walking through the fangirls that parted like the Red Sea at his proclamation Kagome's trio of friends from middle school soon came running towards her.

"Oh no," Kagome groaned only to receive a gentle squeeze of the shoulder and a puzzled look from her escort.

"It's my friends from junior high school. They are going to try to find out the scoop." Kagome explained to which Kurama nodded in understanding but held onto her shoulder tighter.

As the three girls slid to a halt in front of them and stared at the couple in silence Kurama came up with an idea. The girl wearing the headband was reaching to pull his Kagome away. He had to do something to stop that from happening.

"Excuse me, but I'd prefer if you didn't steal my girlfriend away from me. I hardly get to see her enough with how sick she is, I'd like to make the most of my time with her." Kurama told the three girls that were now looking at him with stars in their eyes. God, he was so glad that Kagome wasn't like that!

"Sure, no problem. Kagome, we'll talk to you in class later, Ja!" Eri answered before ushering the other three away.

"See, I told you this wouldn't be so bad," Kurama smiled.

Kagome merely rolled her eyes at him. "Are you crazy? Classes haven't even started yet."

"Yeah, well we dealt with the fangirls and with your friends, what else is there?" Kurama innocently asked.

"Higurashi! I can't believe you made it! I was planning on going by your house after classes to drop off some new herbs I discovered that help increase your learning capacity." Hojo rushed up to the pair, completely ignoring Kurama.

The fox ground his teeth at the obvious disregard this human male was giving him. "Excuse me, who are you?" Kurama asked politely, as he enjoyed watching the smile fall from Hojo's face to be replaced with a slight frown.

"Oh, Shuuichi, don't be silly. I told you all about my dear friend Hojo- kun," Kagome answered, effectively dissolving the tension. "Hojo-kun, this is my boyfriend Shuuichi Minamino."

"We know each other." Hojo answered slightly darkly. Whereas Kurama was number one in his class, Hojo was the top student in Kagome's class.

Kurama was still slightly dizzy from Kagome calling him Shuuichi. That name just felt wrong coming from her lips. "We must be going now." Kurama led Kagome towards the building office to pick up their schedules.

"I'll see you in class Hojo-kun!" Kagome called over her shoulder, only to receive a faint smile in response and wave of the hand.

"You better not see him in class," Kurama replied as he opened the door to the office. Most students picked up their class schedules the Friday of the previous week when the school was open for a teacher work day. He would have picked hers up, but they only allowed the individual to do so.

"Don't be jealous Shuuichi darling. I may see him in class but I only have eyes for you. Well, you and maybe Sesshoumaru," she teased to watch him get riled up.

It worked.

Kurama turned her to face him. "Tell me you're not serious!"

Kagome couldn't contain the laughter bubbling inside and Kurama visibly relaxed at that reaction. "The look on your face was priceless!"

The red head bishonen could only shake his head at her before looking at the schedule she just picked up. "What a coincidence, we have all of our first period and last period elective classes together," he told her in false surprise.

Kagome snatched the schedule to read over it, confusion etched her features. "But I didn't sign up for Art and auto-shop."

"I signed you up last week."

"But with as much school I miss I won't be able to handle those kinds of classes," Kagome told him worriedly.

"No problem, I spoke with the teachers. I'll be giving you personal lessons in art. And as far as shop is concerned we work in groups of three. You're grade is a result of the finished product. You don't even need to show up for class as long as the car gets finished." Kurama explained leading Kagome towards her locker which mysteriously ended up right beside his own.

She looked at him suspiciously again but only received an innocent shrug of the shoulders. "So who are my partners in auto-shop?"

"Yusuke and I are your partners. It will be fun! I'll get to see you all dirty with little smudge marks on your face," he teased while flicking his fingers across the tip of her nose.

Kagome's nose scrunched up at the abuse. "But you see me dirty all the time."

"True enough, the first class of the day is Art though, so let's get going." Shuuichi Minamino could be seen walking at a brisk pace down the halls with one Kagome Higurashi in tow.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

"Hello class, my name is Professor Tasuki. (A/N: I don't own FY) I'm very excited that you all decided to take Art with me this year. This first period is a special section with only ten students total. You were all selected because you show great promise and potential."

The teacher was a young man with bright red hair and golden eyes that seemed on fire. You could tell he was going to be cool with the fanged canine teeth and earrings. If one didn't know any better you'd think he was some sort of bandit from a story book.

Kurama looked over at Kagome, who sat beside him and winked. She did not look very comfortable. He knew Tasuki very well from certain dealings with Koenma. When Kurama had asked him if there was a way he would consider enrolling Kagome in the class the professor had been very interested. He said that he knew she would have a very unique view-point.

Professor Tasuki seemed to notice the discomfort in one of his students. "Ms. Higurashi, I am aware that you miss a great deal of school with your condition. Do not worry; this will not be a problem. I'm interested in what you see, not your attendance." He smiled at her in a reassuring manner and Kagome instantly liked the man.

"Thank you sir," Kagome answered with a genuine smile.

"No problem at all." He turned towards the television set in the middle of the room, hanging on the wall up high. "I was told that the journalism department would be starting their student news today, so we will watch it for the next ten minutes before I explain what we do in this class."

The television flickered on and the student run broadcast show was beginning. Three teens smiled through the screen, one boy and two girls.

The girl in the middle spoke first. "Greetings fellow students! Welcome to another great start. We originally intended on opening our show with a segment about various summer activities different student organizations participated in. However, we have a late-breaking story."

The boy cleared his throat. "It would seem that the student population is in an uproar over the scene from this morning. What is the world coming to when such a shocking realization strikes us? Sabrina, will take it from her," he introduced the third anchorperson.

"It would seem that Shuuichi Minamino has crushed the hearts of his loyal fanclub. He has started dating the mysterious Kagome Higarashi! Who is this girl really? What do we know about her? For years she has had horrible attendance due to various rare illnesses." Sabrina began.

"I'll tell you what I know about her," the boy interrupted glaring at Sabrina. "She's the hottest girl in the school. That's why Minamino is with her. It's been the fantasy of every guy in the locker room to get to know Higurashi up close and personal. We know she's not really sick all the time. Look at her body! She's a total athlete!"

"What are you talking about? She obviously used some sort of witch craft to coerce poor Minamino into dating her." Sabrina complained.

The boy laughed, while the original girl kept moving her head back and forth between the two, confused. This wasn't the story they were supposed to be talking about!

"It's obvious that you are too jealous to notice. Every one knows that Higurashi works for some sort of secret government agency solving top secret crimes. You probably owe her your life! I know I'd love to show her my appreciation," the dark haired boy winked suggestively at the camera.

Kagome's hand flew to her mouth and Kurama's jaw went slack as they both stared at the screen in shock.

"Jeff, Sabrina, I don't know this is all about. It thought we were supposed to be speaking about the new Art teacher and the program he started," the girl in the middle tried to appease her two co-anchors.

"Sabrina's just pissed because her little fanclub will have to dissolve since Shuuichi is off the market." Jeff replied sticking his tongue out at the girl.

"Shove it Jeff. You're just upset because your fantasy girl isn't so unreal now." Sabrina growled back at him, confused why the insult sounded so much better in her head than out loud.

"Whatever, so yeah, there is a new Art teacher. He has some new program. Higurashi and Minamino are in his class right now!" Jeff turned to inform the camera/student body.

Ginger pulled at her hair. "You're fired! Both of you are fired! I will not work with such unprofessional people."

"You can't fire us, this is volunteer!"

Professor snapped out of his stupor and shut off the television. "That's enough of that. I always knew that television fried your brain. By the way, Shuuichi and Kagome, you are always welcome to hide out in the Art room if your fans get too intense."

Kagome stared at Kurama. "Okay, so maybe things will go better now?" he offered uncertainty evident in his green eyes.

TBC


	17. Before Lunch

Before Lunch  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was on her way to Environmental Science. She shook her head as she walked down the hallway. If only she could share with her fellow students just how bad the shape of the environment was compared to five centuries earlier!  
  
She arrived moments before the bell rang. All the other students were sitting quietly in their seats. Something was odd, who behaves on the first day of class? Perhaps her peers knew something about this teacher that she was not aware.  
  
A tall, meaty man slammed the door shut behind Kagome as the tardy bell echoed through the hall. His dark eyes stared through her as if she was some sort of unworthy vermin. "Ms. Higarashi, how nice of you to decide to join us today."  
  
"My apologies Sensei, I did not realize how close to the tardy bell I would be arriving. I am not very familiar with the school." Kagome answered with an apologetic bow before moving to the last empty seat. The other students watched her move but remained silent.  
  
"I am perfectly aware of how unfamiliar you are with the school. Perhaps if you bothered to attend it once in a while you would know your way around." The teacher continued as he moved to sit on the stood behind the podium at the front of the class.  
  
Kagome remained silent. Obviously the teacher didn't like her because she was absent so frequently. He must have looked up her attendance before the semester began. She sat in her seat with perfect posture, trying in vain to redeem his poor opinion of her.  
  
"My name is Yukanata, you may call me Sensei. This is Environmental Science. I'm not your father so don't ask me to baby you because I could care less. I request you be punctual and complete your assignments. Don't piss me off and I won't make your life hell. Any questions?" Sensei Yukanata inquired, meeting absolute silence from his students.  
  
"That's what I like to hear," he replied in reference to the silence. "We're going to start off with a roll playing game, Predator versus Prey. Barah and Higarashi, you are going to be the predators, everyone else that leaves you as prey. Let's head out." He stood from his stool and opened the door, ushering the confused students out into the hallway. He then led them to the courtyard behind the school.  
  
The class composition was about two-thirds female and one-third male. It seemed that a great many of the females were whispering to each other seeming to be plotting some sort of scheme. Kagome watched them nervously. Ever since the broadcast about her and Kurama she was afraid that his "fan club" might seek retribution.  
  
"Alright, Barah and Higarashi I want you two to stand at opposite ends of this thirty foot square area. I realize you are sickly Kagome, but do your best." Yukanata spoke sarcastically. He then turned to the rest of the students to explain the role playing game. The prey were to try to get from point A to point B and not be caught by the predators.  
  
It was a simply game really. It was more or less a version of 'Tag.' Yukanata held up a whistle to his lips and blew, signaling the start of the game.  
  
"Get her!" One of the girls that were conspiring shouted, pointing a finger at Kagome. She and ten other girls raced towards Kagome and tackled her to the ground.  
  
"Wait! Wait! You idiots misunderstood the rules! The predator attacks the prey, this is unheard of having the prey attack the predator. I should fail you all for being stupid!" Sensei shouted, clearing annoyed that his little educational game was out of control.  
  
Kagome tried to kick her way out of the dog-pile, but the result was her calf being bitten. Growling in pain at that blow Kagome's miko powers began to flare up and a bright light began to glow, blinding the crazed fan girls. During their distraction, Kagome managed to kick her way out successfully.  
  
Sensei was shaking his head because his sport was ruined. "That's it, for being complete idiots, the entire class will write a five page paper, due tomorrow, about predator and prey relations."  
  
Kagome, walked far away from the crazed girls towards the boys in the classroom. A few of the boys were smiling at her in a rather charming, yet unnerving, fashion. "Hey, Kagome, why don't you walk back with us. We'll make sure they don't try coming after you anymore."  
  
Kagome gave them an unsure smile and walked beside them in hopes to be protected for at least the time being. She didn't realize how jealous people would be of her and Kurama. She laughed silently to herself, she wondered how many of those girls would wet their pants if they saw Kurama's true form with razor sharp claws and fangs!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama kept sneaking glances at his watch. Kagome should have met him for lunch by now. Yusuke was plucking leaves from the great Oak tree they stood under and idly shred the leaves from it. Kuwabara, thank goodness, had a different lunch period than them.  
  
"So, how's your day been?" Yusuke asked after picking an entire branch clean of leaves and deciding to find something else to occupy his time. Keiko had the same lunch as Kuwabara, something he'd need to take care of later.  
  
Kurama sighed quietly and reaching his hand to his neck to smooth out the knots that had formed there due to his stressful day. "I'm just thankful that it is lunch time. It would seem now that I am off the market that the female population is more determined to steal my affections. Apparently, there were fears that I was gay and now that they have been vanquished they are more resolute."  
  
"Uh huh," Yusuke answered, not really listening. "I don't think I'm going to bother coming to school. I mean, I don't even have lunch with Keiko, so what's the point?"  
  
"Yusuke, your education is important." Kurama chided him, mind off his watch as he sought to convince his brazen friend not be foolish.  
  
"It's not that important. I mean, you and Kagome are going to go live in the demon world how is the education you are getting here helpful to there?" Yusuke argued.  
  
"But you will not be living in Maikai will you? Besides, I do not recall having made any claims that I plan on returning there with Kagome." Kurama narrowed his emerald eyes at Yusuke. Perhaps Hiei mentioned his plans? No, that seemed unlikely, Hiei only tolerated Yusuke begrudgingly.  
  
"Returning where with me?" Kagome asked as she ran to Kurama and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, while burying her face in his long red locks. It was such a comfort to see him after her rough morning. At least nothing else had happened to her after Environmental Science.  
  
"We were just waiting on you," Kurama replied, turning in her embrace to kiss her lightly on her forehead. He lifted her bangs out of her eyes and smiled at her sweetly, proud of the fact that his charm caused her to ignore the fact that he avoided her inquiry.  
  
"It's about time, Kagome. We were about to you leave your sorry self here." Yusuke announced with a scowl upon his face.  
  
Kagome laughed at his response and stepped away from Kurama, only to grab hold of his hand and hold it tightly within her own. She shook her head at Yusuke. "Poor guy, I guess Keiko must have B lunch."  
  
"Whatever, it's not like I care." Yusuke denied shoving his hands deep within his pockets and beginning to leave the school grounds. Kurama and Kagome followed close behind.  
  
"Where are we going?" Kagome asked, cautious of Yusuke leading, most likely he was thinking of ways to skip school.  
  
Kurama squeezed her hand before answering. "We decided to eat lunch off campus. It's an upperclassman privilege. How were your classes?"  
  
Kagome groaned at the question. "Terrible. It seems that anything with estrogen has it out for me now. Why must you be so irresistible?"  
  
Kurama grinned at the complement and his emerald eyes twinkled. "You should be lucky that you have me all to yourself then. You should feel honored in fact."  
  
"Well at least all the guys in my class and the girls in happy relationships were pleasant to me. How was your morning?" Kagome didn't notice the frown upon Kurama's face for half of her declaration.  
  
"It was tolerable. My classes seem a little less challenging than I would prefer, but it should be simple to retain my number one rank this way. I had to deal with obsessive girls, but at least the boys that hoped I was gay are either disappointed and leaving me alone or out for blood now that their girlfriends want me." Kurama exaggerated a little bit for that last part, but enjoyed watching Kagome's face turn red in annoyance.  
  
"You two hurry up!" Yusuke called from quite a distance. "I want to order my food soon and have time to eat it. You can discuss who has more stalkers later."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha swung his legs back and forth in from his high branch in the Godtree. He was keeping his nose open for any signs of Kagome's returning scent. He had a feeling that soon they would face Naraku in the final count down. He wanted it over with.  
  
But then, once Naraku was destroyed and the Shikon no Tama complete, did that mean he would never see Kagome again? She was his best friend in her two different lives. As Kikyo she was the first to recognize and welcome him. As Kagome, she was the first to truly accept him.  
  
What would he wish for when he acquired the jewel? No longer did he really want to a complete demon. He was accepted as a hanyou. And acceptance was the only real reason why he wanted turned. Besides, he didn't need the jewel's magic to make him into a demon.  
  
He looked down at his wrist and examined the purple stripe. He and the rest of the shard collecting team were fighting a giant youkai of great strength. During the battle, Inuyasha had become separated from Tetsusaiga and transformed when his demon blood broke the seal. His vision had become crimson as he slayed the beast with his bare claws.  
  
An urge to see Kagome overtook him, as instincts played the major role in his actions in his transformed state. But when he came to the well, he was unable to pass through. Someone had sealed it from the other side.  
  
Instead, he took refuge in the Godtree. Here he had been waiting for nearly five hours. He wasn't sure where the rest of his friends were, but he knew that Kagome would be returning soon and she was the only thing he could think about at the time.  
  
With no immediate threats, this was the first time that in his demon form; Inuyasha was able to appreciate his increased strength. His mind was a mess but he was more able to focus than previously.  
  
Miroku and Sango would probably arrive pretty soon and deliver Tetsusaiga. A vicious laugh escaped his lips. They would be wise to stay away for they would present very entertaining targets.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Koenma smiled nervously at Botan. She quirked a confused blue eye brow. "So let me get this straight. You are asking me out on a date?" She questioned in bewilderment.  
  
Koenma frowned, his teenage façade threatening to revert to the toddler if he didn't retain his composure. "Did Kurama not talk to you?"  
  
Botan shook her head, "No, but he said he needed to talk to me." She raised her hand to her mouth and chewed in a fingernail thoughtfully. "Is this what he wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
Nodding, Koenma took a deep breath and mustered the last of his courage reserved. "So will you consider accompanying me on a date then?"  
  
The blue haired grim reaper shrugged and offered a carefree smile. "Sure." Koenma flickered to his toddler form then back to the teen form in his excitement. He gave a self conscious smile and Botan only giggled softly amused.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The lord of the Western Lands had slain another youkai trespassing in his lands. He decided to travel to the find his old friend Youko and the miko, Kagome and offer them as gifts. He was bored and with no sign of Naraku decided the trip would offer a break to the monotony of his week.  
  
As he approached Inuyasha's forest on his red cloud of Ki he was surprised at the scent of his half-brother. He held the blood of a full demon at the moment. Apparently the careless fool did not possess Tetsusaiga.  
  
Sesshoumaru continued onward towards his younger brother. He would have to stand watch over the fool in this state. Perhaps he could knock him out again. When he was unconscious he tended to revert back to his filthy blooded self.  
  
Upon further investigation, Sesshoumaru could smell something unusual. His brother was, calm. At least, he was calm until Sesshoumaru came within range of his enhanced nose. A sardonic laugh resounded from the hanyou at the approaching challenge of his older brother.  
  
"I don't have Tetsusaiga with me this time Fluffy." Inuyasha cracked manically, flexing his claws in anticipation for bloodshed.  
  
A perfectly sculpted ivory brow was raised at the comment. "Did you just call this Sesshoumaru, Fluffy?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	18. Trouble Stirring

Trouble Stirring  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The popular café that Kurama, Kagome, and Yusuke walked to for lunch was busy, as it was expected to be. After ten minutes of waiting, they trio was seated at a corner table where the waitress was quick to bring their orders.  
  
"I believe you ordered the soup dear." The older woman smiled warmly at Kagome, as she sat the steaming bowl of soup in front of her. "The salad is for you sir," she sat the chicken caesar salad before Kurama who nodded his head at her.  
  
The woman then looked at all the remaining food on her tray then looked at Yusuke. She then looked back at her tray once more. "Geez old woman it's obviously mine just give it to me!" Yusuke shouted annoyed and hungry.  
  
The older waitress glared at him and slammed his prime steak, pork chops, salad, and grilled cheese sandwich in front of him before whirling around and leaving the group.  
  
"Wonder what the hag's problem is." Yusuke asked as he stuffed his mouth. Kagome and Kurama stared at him for a few moments in silence before simultaneously shaking their heads and eating their own lunches.  
  
Soon the clatter of silverware falling against porcelain disturbed the heavy silence that had blanketed the meal. Kagome looked at each of her companions as she raised a hand to her forehead to block out the headache that was rising.  
  
She stood up abruptly, causing Yusuke to knock over his water onto his pants. "Crap! Now it looks like I pissed myself!" Yusuke complained. "What's the matter with you?" He shouted at Kagome.  
  
"I have this sudden feeling that something wrong is happening in the Feudal Era," Kagome explains, concern quite evident in her tone as she fretted her bottom lip in angst.  
  
Kurama ignored the rants of Yusuke and focused upon Kagome, "What's wrong?" His cool tone calmed her nerves somewhat, as she looked him in the eye.  
  
"Something is very wrong with Inuyasha," she explains. "I need to go back there." Kurama looks at his watch and frowns.  
  
"If we go now then we will miss the rest of classes." Kurama naturally was concerned wherever Kagome was concerned, but missing classes could seriously hurt one's grade point ratio. He certainly didn't want to lose his number one rank due to an Inuyasha temper tantrum.  
  
Yusuke cheered, "Let's go! I didn't want to go back to the school anyway especially now that Kagome soiled my pants," he cast her an annoyed look, which she ignored.  
  
Kurama sighed in resignation, "Yusuke may I borrow your car?"  
  
Yusuke shakes head, "Only way you can drive it is if I am coming to the Feudal Era too. Besides I'm not sure I want you driving my car after the way I've seen you in Hiei's ride."  
  
The peaceful emerald eyes of Shuuichi flashed a calculating golden color at Yusuke. "Fine, but we leave now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru was panting hard. Unlike normal when Inuyasha transformed and acted without reason, this full demon version seemed as capable as the western lord. Tokijin deflected another spray of blood claws flung by the younger sibling.  
  
Even if he was to knock Inuyasha out, he was unsure if that would cause the demon blood to seal. Inuyasha's maniacal laughs rattled Sesshoumaru's nerves and the sight of the hanyou licking his own blood with a wicked grin was greatly disturbing.  
  
"Inuyasha, you will stop this at once and come to your senses," Sesshoumaru demanded in his stoic manner as he used his powers to create an energy whip and knock Inuyasha off balance and crash into a great tree some distance away.  
  
The Bone Eater's Well was but a few yards off from where they battled. Inuyasha shook himself to decrease the dizzy feeling he had as his vision swam before his eyes. He could feel the power whirling within the time portal signifying the return of dear Kagome.  
  
"Your target is this Sesshoumaru," the western lord declared as his eyes bled crimson. Inuyasha ignored the well and followed Sesshoumaru in his own immense display of youki.  
  
Kagome landed in the bottom of the well holding Yusuke's hand and being held in the warm hug of Shuuichi. Upon traveling five hundred years into the past Kurama summoned his powers to have vines pull the group out from the bottom of the well to the ground outside.  
  
The sight that met their eyes was unlike any display of youki they had ever seen. Sessoumaru's face was elongating and he was starting to transform to his true form.  
  
The human form of Shuuichi let go of Kagome and shouted out, "No! You must not transform while you are missing your arm! A three-legged dog is a handicap not an advantage!" The blood seeped out of Sesshoumaru's eyes as he heeded the words.  
  
Inuyasha noticed Kagome and saw that the quickest way to her was by slicing through his brother. As Sesshoumaru urged his demon form to submerge itself into his subconscious, Inuyasha riped his claws into his side.  
  
Kurama could feel Kagome's panic from watching the scene and his demon blood started to surge. He was no longer Shuuichi Minamino but he was now Youko Kurama. During the brief moment of distraction due to the transformation Kurama was unable to remain aware of those in his protection. That changes when Kagome suddenly screamed as Inuyasha had left his brother's side and hoisted her over his shoulder and ran off.  
  
Feeling more angry than he could ever recall, Youko Kurama transformed again into his true form. A giant seven tailed silver fox appeared before everyone, of a size on par with that of Sesshoumaru's true form.  
  
He chased Inuyasha through the clearing but was much faster than the hanyou and cornered him. Inuyasha unceremoniously dropped Kagome to the ground to face Kurama growling possessively. The two squared off.  
  
Yusuke and Sesshoumaru reach Kagome's side at the same time from opposite angles. . Sesshoumaru acted oblivious to the scene around them of his childhood friend and younger brother facing off in a duel. He reached into his inner shirt and handed Kagome the jewel shards and began to walk off, bleeding.  
  
Kagome forgot about the inevitable doom that will result between her love and her best friend fighting and stopped him. "No, we must heal your wounds." Kagome told him as she fused the shards of the Shikon no Tama Sesshoumaru gave her.  
  
Yusuke looked at Sessoumaru and at Kagome. "I have an idea." The other two merely looked at him skeptically, but he ignored the insult. "Let me combine my spirit energy with yours and heal all his wounds." Yusuke offered. "And I mean all of them," he clarified as he pointedly let his eyes land upon the missing arm.  
  
Kagome looked at him and understood his intentions. She thought about the consequences and then nodded her head in acceptance. Together they concentrate their spiritual energy. Kagome laid a hand upon Sesshoumaru's wounds in his side and Yusuke laid his on the back of her hand. The holes heal. Next, Kagome took a deep breath and placed her palm upon the upper bicep of Sesshoumaru's missing arm. Yusuke placed his hand upon hers.  
  
A warm, tingling sensation filled Sesshoumaru. His golden eyes widened in amazement as he could literally feel his arm being made whole once more. The two humans with spiritual gifts lifted their hands and he inspected their work. Sesshoumaru extended his newly formed arm in wonder. And a true smile graced his lips as he flexed his fingers.  
  
Kurama held Inuyasha under his giant paw and turned to look at Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Yusuke.  
  
"I didn't realize Kurama could turn into that," Yusuke replied with his mouth hanging open in amazement of the giant silvery fox.  
  
"You have never seen him before when he felt his mate was in danger," Sesshoumaru answered coolly as he allowed some poison to accumulate on his newly grown claws. Satisfied when the acid dripped down to the grass and sizzled the green vegetation he looked back once more towards the battle. It seemed at a standstill with Inuyasha trapped under Kurama's paw.  
  
"We have to do something," Kagome voiced her thoughts aloud as she searched frantically for any sign of Sango or Miroku who no doubt were in possession of Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Tetsusaiga." Sesshoumaru replied. Kagome understood. Sesshoumaru looked at her. "I will transport us to your other friends. I am confident that they are on their way here. We can bring my idiot brother back his sword and seal his unruly demon blood."  
  
"Let's find Sango and Miroku then. I'm sure they have your father's fang," Kagome answered as she took Sesshoumaru's hand and together they turned into a ball of light to head off in the direction of the other shard collecting members of the quest.  
  
They were not far off and both Sesshoumaru and Kagome could sense their presence. Riding frantically in their direction, the exterminator and monk are flying through the air on top of Kirara.  
  
Sesshoumaru set himself and Kagome upon his red cloud of ki energy as they met the shard hunters. Without so much as a word, Miroku hands Kagome the Tetsusaiga and she and the western lord vanish in the ball of light and return to Inuyasha who remains under the giant silver paw of the great fox demon.  
  
Kagome placed the sword into Inuyasha's hand and stood back to watch as his demon blood receded. Kurama's blood filled eyes also return to a golden hue and he started to shrink down to size and become Youko.  
  
Yusuke stared at Kurama with his mouth open still. "I didn't know you could do that!" He exclaims.  
  
"I haven't done that in a long time. Even as Youko Kurama I hardly ever transformed into the true fox. And never at a size of this magnitude." Kurama seemed a bit confused by his morphing into his larger alter ego.  
  
"Youko, you now have seven tails," Sesshoumaru informed.  
  
Kurama smiled savagely, "Really?"  
  
"What's so special about seven tails? Why doesn't he just have one like a normal fox?" Kagome asked. Why is it that demons in Japan have such complications! There were just way too many rules.  
  
Kurama took pity on his mate and walked towards her and wrapped her into a warm embrace. He feared he might have lost her for a moment and needed to reassure himself that she was indeed present. "For foxes the number of tails represents how much power and strength one has. Before I merged with the soul of Shuuichi Minamino, I had 5 tails. These other two must have formed during these last few years without my being aware."  
  
"Oh." Kagome and Yusuke answered at the same time, both feeling equally stupid in their lack of demon knowledge. Kurama grinned at them both, "If I reach the number of nine tails I will be at my power peak. Nine is the maximum number of tails one can attain."  
  
"That should make fighting Naraku easier then," Inuyasha replied as his mind finally returned to him. His previous actions were a blur to him. Kagome runs over to him and hugs him tightly. Without hesitation he wraps his own arms around her small body and holds her to him gently.  
  
"Don't ever do that again!" A tear falls from her eye as she thinks of what could have happened if he had gotten himself killed in his state of madness.  
  
Inuyasha smells the tear and apologizes with panic. "Please don't cry!" He would have continued blubbering more nonsense to calm her down but the scent of graveyard soil and ash greeted the sensitive noses of the canine demons. He allowed Kagome to slip out of his arms and a little towards where Yusuke stood, but not more than a step away from him.  
  
The two humans turn in the direction of great amounts of spirit energy. Yusuke squints his eyes and then looks over at Kagome, then back at Kikyo, then back at Kagome.  
  
Kagome wanted to scream if one more person mentioned the resemblance between her and her former incarnation!  
  
"Say Kagome, did you realize that the walking clay pot has four shards of energy within her?" Yusuke inquired, as Kagome stared at him in shock. She was certain he was about to make a comment about how similar she and Kikyo looked.  
  
"They are shards of the Shikon no Tama," Kagome answered. "You can see them?"  
  
Yusuke shrugged. "Eh, not really, but I can feel them. Aren't they all in the area her heart ought to be? Ew, that's sick! Does that mean she doesn't have a heart!"  
  
Everyone sweat drops and Kikyo glares at the human male with scorn. "What do you want Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked not moving from his position beside Kagome. Kurama had not so nicely pushed Yusuke back behind him to stand on the other side of Kagome and had taken her hand within his once he noticed the smell of the dead priestess. He squeezed her hand gently to offer support and let her know he would be there for her.  
  
"I come to speak with my reincarnation." Kikyo answered simply, not allowing the annoyance she felt to creep into her tones as she was aggravated at the insolent human male.  
  
Kurama looked over at Sesshoumaru from the corner of his eye. The western lord allowed a bored look to grace his features, but his eyes were locked on Youko and he shook his head 'no' signifying that it was a poor idea to release Kagome into the hands of the undead miko.  
  
"Then speak," Kagome demanded, pulling her hand out of Youko's and taking a step forward. Inuyasha rushed to stand in front of her to prevent her from walking any closer.  
  
Kikyo offered an unkind smirk. "I don't believe it's your job to protect her anymore hanyou," she sneered.  
  
"Kagome is and always will remain my friend. I will protect her even if it means I have to destroy you." Inuyasha answered, resolute in his decision to side with Kagome. Kikyo was dead, the being before him was her hatred only. All the good qualities that Kikyo once possessed were now possessed by Kagome. He would ensure that Kagome had a happy ending even if it meant one without him.  
  
Sesshoumaru began to feel a surge of pride rise within him for his brother's reply. However, the stench of the undead miko was one he would prefer to avoid. He looked back towards the mid-day sun and decided that Rin and Jaken would start looking for him foolishly if he failed to return shortly. In a flash of a light, Sesshoumaru vacated the field.  
  
Kurama seemed to be the only one to notice the western lord's departure, but he was more focused on Kikyo's intention to ponder the inner workings of the tai-youkai's mind.  
  
"You must be the one Botan has been complaining about that is upsetting the balance of life," Yusuke announced, causing Kikyo's dark eyes to bore into his own. He merely stared back in challenge. "Perhaps it is a problem I can fix. Besides, I think Kurama would prefer if his mate had her whole soul." Yusuke stated as he created his spirit gun and prepared to destroy what he saw as an obstacle to his friend's happiness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	19. Spiritual Boost

Spiritual Boost  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kikyo glared at the human male. That child thought he could destroy her. How arrogant of him to make such an assumption. She sent a telepathic message to her soul stealers to attack him should he attempt anything.  
  
Yusuke took aim of the offensive undead miko. If Botan had a problem with her then she obviously was evil and needed to eliminate. Besides, he didn't like the look she was giving Kagome.  
  
Kagome moved towards Yusuke and placed her hand upon his, gently lowering to his side while shaking her head.  
  
"Ah, come on Kagome. It's not like she's not already dead." Yusuke complained with a frown upon his face. He turned to check the reactions of the others in the group and they seemed to mirror his desire, including Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome didn't answer, but turned back to face Kikyo, but didn't move from Yusuke's side. Inuyasha stood back silently, vowing to protect Kagome as he watched the exchange with baited breath.  
  
Kurama's hands were full of rose pedals he had produced that were anxious to become imbedded within the clay and ash of the undead miko. His golden eyes watched Kagome's moves acutely. Why couldn't she just let Yusuke destroy the shell of a body that was holding part of her soul hostage?  
  
Kikyo turned her cool eyes to Kagome. "He is correct. It's not like I am alive." Her dark eyes looked past Kagome for a moment, trying to make contact with Inuyasha, but he refused to meet her gaze. "Inuyasha, I do not know why you avoid looking at me."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her then, his expression aloof. His love for Kagome would help be strong in her resolve to not fall for the traps of Kikyo. Kikyo smirked at the emotions flashing behind his molten gold eyes. "You realize that once this existence of mine is over, all the hatred and passion I have for you will return to the larger part of my soul."  
  
Inuyasha found the trees suddenly quite fascinating and ignored the jabs Kikyo was taking at him. Kikyo directed her attention back to her reincarnation. "There are no other jewel shards."  
  
"Naraku has the last of them?" Kagome clarified. "So they are all within the possession of my group, you, Kouga, and Naraku, since Sesshoumaru just gave me some more."  
  
Kikyo nodded. Yusuke smiled. "Great, now that you've told us that, I guess we'll be taking those jewel shards you've got." He aimed his spirit gun once more, aimed, and fired before Kagome could stop him this time. His aim was true and he shattered the area where Kikyo's heart would have been. The undead miko screamed silently as her fake body disintegrated. Her soul catchers tried to attack the young man, but Kurama flung his rose pedals at their snake-like bodies and they perished into ash like their mistress.  
  
Kagome flew back into the waiting arms of Miroku, who stood nearly five feet behind her as the portion of her soul that was within Kikyo returned to her. Miroku was knocked the ground but Sango moved to help prevent him from falling. However, that only resulted in her landing on top of her two dear friends.  
  
Inuyasha's face swiveled to the remains of Kikyo to his fallen friends, back and forth. He then rushed to their side to help the three stand up. Kagome looked at him with a brief cloud of hatred in her eyes that quickly vanished. She raised her hand to his cheek as he stood over her.  
  
Kagome cupped Inuyasha's cheek within her hand and smiled serenely at him. "Everything is alright now Yasha. I forgive you, please forgive me." Kagome leaned up to kiss his other cheek. Then blinked twice and looked at her hand as if it was a foreign appendage. She quickly retracted it and looked over at Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke smiled unsurely at his friend and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "So, should we look for this Kouga fellow? Collect his shards then defeat Naraku?"  
  
Kurama grabbed firmly upon Yusuke's elbow and walked him over towards Kagome. He then took hold of her hand and pulled her along beside him. Kagome's friends watched in silence, until Shippo came hurtling out of the forest towards Kurama.  
  
"Kurama!" Shippo shouted, out of breath from his run. He could tell that Kagome had returned from the well and it took him sometime to convince Kaede to allow him find his friends. He stood upon Kurama's shoulders and playfully tugged upon his fox-ears.  
  
Kurama calmly released his hold on Yusuke's arm, but tightened his hand that held Kagome's small hand. He used his unoccupied hand to pry the Kitsune pup off of his shoulder and away from his sensitive ears. He held Shippo by the scruff of his neck, dangling before his and Kagome's faces. "Shippo, do not pull on my ears." Kurama informed him calmly before dropping the young fox to the ground.  
  
Shippo apologized, "I'm so sorry Youko-sama, I will never pull on your ears again. It's just I have seen Kagome do it before and she pulls on my ears sometimes. I thought it was something that families did." Shippo's emerald eyes watered, but he tried hard not to cry in front of his role model.  
  
Kurama's expression softened. He kneeled down to meet Shippo's eye level, bringing Kagome down beside him. He ruffled the auburn hair of the youth. "Apology accepted. I suppose you are right. It is something that families do. Just ask next time, okay?"  
  
Shippo nodded his head happily as a grin spread across his features. His emerald eyes lit up in joy as looked upon the couple he hoped would one day adopt him and treat him as their son.  
  
Miroku walked up to Kagome and gained her attention. "Kagome-sama, how do you feel now that you have your complete soul?" Miroku's lavender eyes swept towards Inuyasha to see his reaction to the statement. He seemed unbothered as he and Yusuke were talking about something called 'air- hockey.'  
  
Sango moved towards Kagome as well. "Kagome, can I talk to you for a moment, alone?" Kagome agreed and the two women left the company of men. Sango led Kagome towards the woods, far enough for canine youkai to not be able to overhear. "This certainly changes things."  
  
Kagome looked at her confused and cocked her head to the side. "How so?"  
  
Sango sighed and motioned for Kagome to join her sitting on a log. "You'll want to sit, this may be something you find of interest." Kagome sat beside her friend and listened closely. "When you were here last, with Hiei, I talked to him about some very interesting things. My intention was to make Miroku jealous since he was spending so much time with that blue haired girl."  
  
Kagome interrupted here, "But Sango, Miroku isn't interested in Botan. He's in love with you, he was asking her for advice since I obviously wasn't giving him very good advice anymore."  
  
Sango stared at Kagome for a few moments processing the words she just heard. After she filed them away in her mind for later pondering she continued with her tale. "Hiei told me that Kurama intends to make you his mate."  
  
Kagome nodded her head and raised her hand to show Sango her promise ring. "He gave me this as a sign of his love and protection."  
  
Sango bit her bottom lip; she told Hiei she wouldn't share any of this. But, Kagome needed to know! "Actually, that's more along the lines of showing all other youkai that you belong to him, that you are his intended. That's why Kouga was so upset." Kagome nodded her head. She knew all this already. Sango read her actions like an open book.  
  
"You already knew this obviously. Okay, well then. We both know of the obvious differences in aging between human and demons. However, if a demon is to mate with a human with great spiritual powers, that human's life may be extended to be the same as a powerful demon. Hiei knows of a few humans who have lives that are longer than natural, but none of them had spiritual energy on the same caliber as yours." Sango explained.  
  
"And now that I have my complete soul, my spiritual energy is even higher." Kagome observed, following Sango's train of thought.  
  
"Hiei had said, he was only aware of one human miko who had a life span that equaled that of a youkai. She is still alive today, in one form at least." Sango continued, her eyes landing upon the jewel shard pieces hanging around Kagome's neck.  
  
Kagome's gaze traveled to where Sango's attention was directed. "Midoriko," she whispered. Kagome looked back up towards Sango. "Well thanks for sharing, but that doesn't really change anything. Let's get back to the others."  
  
Sango agreed, but followed slightly behind Kagome. She knew her friend was naïve to ignore the fact that her life was about to change leaps and bounds. Soon she would no longer be the school girl that traveled back and forth through time. After the defeat of Naraku, or even before depending on the impatience of the Kitsune that was in love with her, Kagome would soon become the mate to one of the most powerful demons alive.  
  
Kurama was waiting for Kagome anxiously. He had a feeling that Sango would reveal some of the information about Kagome's spiritual boost increasing her life, making her more suited for his life-mate. He was mildly surprised to see Kagome's expression of indifference. She was her normal cheerful self, acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Which technically it wasn't since she was more normal now than usual with a complete soul.  
  
"Kagome," Kurama addressed, his golden eyes searching her soul's windows for answers to her puzzling behavior. Another smile was his answer. "I do not believe we are suited for a battle with Naraku at the moment. Let us return to school for the remainder of the day."  
  
Yusuke groaned at the suggestion. Inuyasha was more vocal in his protest. "Hell no! Kagome is here and we're going to look for Naraku now!" He moved to stand in front of Kagome, preventing her from joining Kurama. The fox growled in warning to the hanyou that was standing between him and his mate.  
  
Inuyasha growled back, and Kurama realized that he had only known Kagome for a short time in comparison to the dog demon. He would be unused to having someone decide what Kagome should do other than himself. "Inuyasha, I have more say in this than you do."  
  
"I think I have more say in this than any of you!" Kagome shouted, hands on hips fuming at the two canine demons that were talking about her as if she wasn't even present. "I think Inuyasha is right, we need to go after Naraku."  
  
Inuyasha grinned before sticking out his tongue at the Kitsune. He shoved his hands up the sleeves of his red haori and radiated arrogance like a star.  
  
Kurama ignored the childish antics and kept his attention focused upon his would-be-mate. "Kagome, I apologize for speaking about you in the third person. However, I feel it would be more advantageous to return to school and finish out the day before returning to here. We will come back, but I would like to include Hiei and possibly Botan on the final mission to destroy Naraku. The more allies of strength, the better our chances of winning." Kurama replied, happy as he noticed Kagome's temper drop significantly and her body relax in acceptance of his speech.  
  
"Don't listen to him Kagome! He just wants to make sure his grades don't drop. Let him go back, you and I can stay here and start looking for Naraku." Yusuke suggested intent on not returning to the modern era just yet.  
  
"Fine, Yusuke, you can stay here. Kagome and I will return with the others later tonight." Kurama answered he moved to stand beside Kagome and wrapped his arm around her waist. He then pulled out of his hair a dandelion seed. He blew on it slightly and dropped it to the ground. It expanded in size and the top flattened. He stood upon the seed with Kagome secured in his arms and extended his youki to send this seed flying in the wind in the direction of the well.  
  
Miroku watched in fascination at the apparatus that took to the sky carrying away Kagome and Kurama. He turned his attention to Inuyasha who was watching them vanish with sadness. "That's pretty similar to Sesshoumaru's red cloud of ki isn't it?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head. "Yeah, well Sesshoumaru and Youko were friends growing up so they probably learned how to do that around the same time." Inuyasha answered. He turned back to Yusuke who was examining Sango's boomerang as she explained how it worked.  
  
"I can't believe Kagome hangs out with you now." Inuyasha told the teen. Yusuke smirked, "She must be getting smarter since she doesn't hang around you much anymore."  
  
Inuyasha growled dangerously at the remark before he calmed, a snappy comeback coming to mind. "Yeah she is getting smarter, too bad for you that means she left you at my disposal for the next few hours." Yusuke gulped at the thinly veiled threat. He hoped that Kurama and Kagome returned soon!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama and Kagome landed upon the lip of the well. He kept his grip around her waist tight as they jumped into the Bone Eater's Well, traveling across half a millennium of time. After climbing out of the well, Kagome looked at Kurama skeptically. She reached up to tug on one of his ears; much like Shippo had done earlier.  
  
"It's going to look suspicious if you go to school with long silver hair, ears, and a cute white tail." Kagome giggled as she reached to playfully wrap his tail around her wrist. Kurama smirked at her before removing his tail from her wrist to wrap around her waist.  
  
"Let's go, enjoy this while it lasts, I'm about to go human on you." Kurama shut his eyes tightly as he focused on calming down his youki. Like Inuyasha with the Tetsusaiga, Kurama needed to seal Youko and show his human attributes of Shuuichi Minamino.  
  
Kagome sighed in disappointment when the furry tail disappeared from her waist. Kurama smirked at her reaction he winked seductively and said, "Worry not, love, it will return for those cold nights."  
  
Kagome did well to hide her blush. "So how do you intend on getting back to school? Are we walking?" Kagome asked. Kurama's grin turned mischievous as he pulled a pair of keys from his pocket and dangled them before her nose.  
  
"Yusuke was so distracted with his show down with the undead miko he didn't notice a certain Kitsune thief helping himself to his car keys." Kurama explained. Kagome shook her head at her boyfriend. He was a little too excited about stealing his friend's keys. It wasn't that he was a bad driver, its just, well, he didn't exactly have a license.  
  
Kagome looked down at her watch and frowned. "By the time we get to school it will be the middle of sixth period," she informed him. She couldn't believe they were only in the past for less than two hours!  
  
Kurama pulled Kagome's wrist towards his own eyes to examine the time once more. He completely missed Calculus II, hopefully he'd be able to catch up. Sixth period was advanced physics so it wouldn't be too hard catching up in that subject. "I'm sure Professor Tasuki will let us find refuge in his classroom until our automotive class."  
  
Kagome looked at him skeptically. "How do you know he won't be busy with a class?"  
  
"He may be, but he'll let us find sanctity within his office at least. Let's just say that he's an old friend of my boss' father good friend." Kurama explained as he recalled the tale about the friendship between Koenma's father and Tasuki's god Suzaku.  
  
Kagome stared at him blankly. "Riiiiiiight, and she sells sea-shell by the sea-shore."  
  
Kurama stared back at her, mirroring her previous blank stare perfectly. "What?"  
  
"That's about how much sense your statement made to me." Kagome answered as Kurama opened the passenger door for her. Kurama thought over his previous words as he walked to his own door. Perhaps it was confusing explaining his connection with Tasuki. That wasn't important though. The important thing was that Kagome's soul was complete and hopefully that meant that she would soon be able to be his mate. Assuming her family and his family wouldn't be too upset with them moving to Makai.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	20. Where Did Everyone Go?

Where Did Everyone Go?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome's knuckles were ghost white as she clutched the door handle tightly in her grasp. She trusted Kurama with her life, but this was really testing that vow. She cringed again as he turned another corner in a way reminiscent of Batman and his Batmobile.  
  
Her eyes screwed shut as he sailed through another yellow light that turned red as soon as they were right underneath it. Kurama looked over at her and grinned, watching the road with his peripheral vision.  
  
"Isn't this great?" He looked down at the radio clock, eyes off the road and off of his terrified passenger. "We'll be back in time for the last quarter hour of fifth period!" Kurama proudly informed his girlfriend. He thought they wouldn't make it back until at least sixth hour after looking at Kagome's watch earlier, but this was excellent news!  
  
Kagome lurched across the front seat and quickly grab hold of the wheel while Kurama was distracted by his watch. He looked down at her and frowned while carefully peeling off her hands from the wheel and replacing them with his own. The school parking lot came into view and he parked with either practiced ease or incredible good luck.  
  
As soon as the vehicle was stationary, Kagome climbed out of the car and stood, hands on knees, trying to stop hyperventilating. Concerned, Kurama walked over to her and gently rubbed her back. "What's wrong my little rose?"  
  
Kagome stood straight and stared at him incredulously. Without a word she reached her hand into Kurama's front pocket and started searching. Emerald eyes widened at the action. "Ka-Ka-Kagooo---me, what are you doing?" Kurama ground out as he tried to control the rush of nerves that were affecting him, this would be a most troublesome location to transform into Youko. He grabbed hold of Kagome's wrist and yanked her hand out of his pocket. That was certainly an activity not meant for school grounds.  
  
Kagome extended her hand towards him, being unsuccessful at claiming the keys for herself. "Give me the keys, Kurama."  
  
Kurama's hand went to his pocket protectively and he shook his head no. "I think it would be better if I kept them. Yusuke might think you stole them and I don't want him to cause you any grief." Kurama smiled his dazzling, charming smile. However, upon his surviving passenger, that smile was not so dazzling nor the least bit charming.  
  
"Shuuichi Youko Kurama Minamino, you are an unlicensed individual who has taken your last joy-ride. Until you learn how to drive LEGALLY I can not allow you to have access to a vehicle." She kept her hand outstretched, but Kurama still refused to fork over the item of debate. Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Don't make me go miko on you and purify you."  
  
Emerald eyes taunted her. "You wouldn't dare."  
  
"I don't think that's a hypothesis you want to test my dear." Kagome used a sugar coated voice that caused Kurama to second guess his earlier proclamation. He wasn't that bad a driver was he? Reluctantly he handed over the keys, there was no need to cause a scene. Besides, he could easily reacquire the keys, well as long as she didn't put them in some forbidden location.  
  
Kagome smiled endearingly at him once the keys were in her possession and safely tucked away in her own jeans pocket. Kurama wouldn't dare steal them from her in such a location, would he? She looked at him suspiciously for a moment, but he merely smiled innocently in retaliation before offering his arm to her.  
  
"Shall I escort you through the school grounds Kagome?" Kurama asked in his calm, deep voice that was reminiscent of a British scholar. Kagome took the offered arm and the two walked across the parking lot toward the front doors of the school. It was strangely quiet though.  
  
The wind had picked up, blowing obsidian and red tresses carelessly behind the two. Kurama opened the door cautiously, his senses kicked into overdrive because everyone seemed to be missing. The large metallic door swung upon with an unnerving creek. The two sets of footsteps rang hollow and lonely upon the tiled floor. Kagome leaned into Kurama as they walked down the deserted corridors.  
  
The pair headed in the direction of Professor Tasuki's room. He was a friend of Prince Koenma of the Spirit World so perhaps he was still around and would have some answers. The couple stood outside the door of the Art room when they suddenly felt themselves being pulled in and heard the door shut closed behind them.  
  
Professor Tasuki stood before them, his wild red hair and amber eyes causing more relief than he could have anticipated for the time travelers. "Finally, you're here." Tasuki greeted them as he walked past them and sat upon his desk top. "It's about time that you showed up." He added as an afterthought.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Kurama's calm, analytic voice inquired as he gripped Kagome's hand within his own much larger one and squeezed it reassuringly. She didn't seem afraid, but it never hurt to have comfort.  
  
Tasuki sighed as he let his eyes lift up to observe the ceiling. "It all started during lunch. People just started disappearing. I believe that the only ones that didn't vanish would be myself and Kuwabara." He leaned back and opened the top drawer of his desk to fish out a bottle of whiskey and take a generous swing of it.  
  
"Where is ugly?" Kagome interrupted, having grown to like the nickname that Inuyasha had give the unpleasant young man from the arcade. Kurama gave her an exasperated look at the comment, but Tasuki ignored her rudeness because he had to agree with the statement.  
  
"He left with Botan and Hiei; at least I believe that is what their names are." Kurama nodded his head at Tasuki's hesitation. The warrior from Suzaku continued after the affirmation, "I volunteered to wait for you two to return, since the whole reason I'm working at this school was to assist you guys. Koenma will desire an audience with you both. I assume that Yusuke stayed behind in the Feudal Era?"  
  
Kagome's jaw went slack at all the revelations thrown at her. "How did you know about that?" She demanded, afraid about her secret being discovered.  
  
Tasuki looked at her like she was crazy. "Well, Koenma told me about that when he requested that I advise his High School Spirit Detectives."  
  
Kagome and Kurama simultaneously reply to the last comment, "But we're not Spirit Detectives." They both look at each other briefly for having spoken at the same time, but then focused back upon their Art Professor.  
  
Tasuki shrugged indifferently. "Maybe not officially, but you are close enough. And besides Kagome, your friend Hojo told me that you missed a great deal of school when you travel into the past to collect the shards of the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"Hojo knows?" Kagome asked in shock.  
  
"It's not like he's stupid, Kagome." Kurama turned to her to explain. "Besides, everyone knows that he has a passion for ancient Japanese history. I'm sure a tale about a futuristic miko by the name of Kagome might ring a few bells." Kurama informed with his tone bordering upon the lines of superiority.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prince Koenma reclined in the seat behind his giant desk. He was using his teenaged form more often now. It seemed that ever since Botan agreed to date him that he was hardly ever in his childlike form in public. His lavender eyes scanned all those assembled in his office. Kurama and Kagome had just recently arrived and Kagome seemed to packing a little extra spiritual punch these days. Tasuki had arrived with him but had personal matters to attend to with his wife Miaka so left early.  
  
Kurama wanted answers and Koenma seemed reserved in giving them. "Would you mind explaining where all the civilians have vanished?" Kurama asked, his voice calm and level.  
  
"Well you see, Kurama, there was a disturbance between dimensions where the students and faculty have disappeared." Koenma began, he hesitated trying to decide how to explain the rest of the disturbing news.  
  
"What junior is trying to say," Hiei interrupted, "is that time has stopped through out Tokyo and the only ones that are unaffected are those with high levels of spiritual energy. But, what he has yet to share is who is responsible." The fire and ice speed demon directed a deadly stare to his boss, a silent but threatening request for the answer.  
  
Koenma cleared his throat nervously; he allowed his vision to skim over to Botan. She smiled at him encouragingly. He then glanced over at Kuwabara, who thankfully had remained silent. "I believe it may be our favorite hanyou from Sengoku Jidai."  
  
"Inuyasha wouldn't do something like this!" Kagome yelled hands on hips, completely insulted by the jab at her best friend. No one can insult Inuyasha or think ill things of him, well unless it was either herself of Kurama, because that would be okay.  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes as Kurama patted Kagome softly upon her shoulder. "I believe he was being sarcastic." Kurama told her gently, careful to keep the teasing out of his voice. No need to pour salt upon an open wound. Her mouth formed a silent 'oh' and her shoulders slumped. He squeezed the shoulder he held and gave a playful wink before redirecting his attention to his former boss, prince of the Spirit World.  
  
"What you are saying is that Naraku is trying to manipulate time to get Kagome's shards?" Hiei presumed aloud.  
  
"And in the process he's displacing and sending all the normal humans into an alternate dimension. Why would he do that?" Kurama inquired, he saw no logic in the sending away the normal humans, surely he would want to detain the spiritually enhanced humans. "Which alternate dimension?" Kurama asked having a hunch that he already knew.  
  
"Makai, the demon world," Koenma answered, confirming the Kitsune's belief.  
  
"Let's go get them!" Kuwabara declared, annoyed to be left out of the talks, as usual. He puffed his chest out cockily and flexed his biceps to impress his peers with his brawn.  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed in annoyance at the young man. Without realizing it, a wave of her power washed out and slammed into the offensive man's chest, sending him crashing into the wall, stunned.  
  
Hiei and Kurama's eyes met for a moment; obviously her spiritual power was much higher. Kurama grinned for a second at the thought that she would indeed have an extended life to match his. Koenma and Botan looked from the girl to the fallen man, back and forth. Both were impressed with the small display of power. Even Yusuke with all his spiritual power couldn't focus his power without concentrating like that!  
  
Kurama could see that Kagome was feeling guilty and wrapped his arm reassuringly around her waist, pulling her to him. He rested his chin upon her shoulder and squeezed her gently, calming her, keeping her from getting upset. "I believe he is sending the normal humans as bait for us." Kurama declared, voicing the more intelligent individuals of the room's thoughts.  
  
"No doubt," Koenma confirmed, "but, we still have to take the bait."  
  
"I know. I haven't been back to the demon world since my untimely death though. Hopefully my old friend and thieving partner Kuronue is there. If he is, it would prove a great asset to us in a conflict with the vile hanyou." Kurama explained as he released his mate-to-be from his hold.  
  
"If we are facing Naraku, then we need my friends from the Feudal Era. No offense to any of you, but without the aid of Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga there is no way that we will be able to defeat him. He is too strong with the power from the greater half of the Shikon no Tama. Sango and Miroku are also important factors in any battle." Kagome interjected. She may have been falling in love with Kurama, but she didn't think that his friends would be enough to defeat the evil of the Feudal Era. "Besides Yusuke is back there as well and now that Kikyo is dead I may need his help."  
  
"How about you and Kurama go ahead to Makai then and scope out the territory. Hiei and Botan will venture to bring your friends to the dimension." Koenma decided.  
  
"But only Kagome and those connected to her may travel through the Bone Eater's Well." Kurama argued. Besides, it was foolish to separate their forces. However, it would be more wise to have him reestablish his ties to old allies in the demon world.  
  
Koenma shook his head as he laughed at the oh so brilliant Kitsune. "This is the Spirit World, do you think I do not have access to the human world at any time? There is no time in this world. Why would I be several hundreds of years old and still have the body of a four year old at times?"  
  
"When do we leave?" Hiei demanded, annoyed with explanations. He wanted action. He could attest to how difficult Naraku was, after all he did invade his mind.  
  
"What about me? You never mentioned me?" Kuwabara cried as he stood against the wall, annoyed to be left out.  
  
"You will stay here and look for anything suspicious." Koenma told him. Normally, Kuwabara was his favorite Spirit Detective, mostly because he wasn't very bright and followed any orders given to him. However, this was a very serious matter, and he would most likely prove a detriment or get himself killed.  
  
"So when do we leave?" Kagome re-iterated Hiei's unanswered question.  
  
"Right now." Koenma answered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha looked at the human male from Kagome's time with a doubtful expression on his face and a question on his lips.  
  
"Yes, you're doing it right. Just concentrate." Yusuke answered before the dog demon could ask whether or not he was holding the baseball bat correctly or not for the umpteenth time.  
  
Inuyasha's ear's twitched with annoyance as he allowed the baseball bat to fall on the ground. He crossed his arms in frustration. "Keh, I don't see why you had me carve that stupid piece of wood. I could shred that ball you are throwing with my claws."  
  
Yusuke walked back over to the fallen back and picked it up, handing it to Miroku, who stood by waiting his turn. "I don't want this ball shredded. The point of the game is to hit it and then run around those bases and score."  
  
Miroku looked around at the four bases skeptically before turning back to Yusuke. "But, if you run those bases you end up right where you began. What kind of sport has one end up at the beginning? It seems foolhardy to me."  
  
Yusuke sighed in exasperation and was about to try explaining to his two new friends again the reasons why baseball was such a great pastime when he sensed those jewel shard thingies. The words fell off his lips as he turned his attention to the direction that he felt two shards coming from. "I sense two of those energy things."  
  
"Where?" Inuyasha demanded as he kicked aside the baseball bat that had been left forgotten on the ground at the approach of the shards. He then unsheathed Tetsuasaiga, ready to destroy whatever broke into their camp unwelcomed. Yusuke pointed in the direction the shards were approaching rapidly only to hear Inuyasha groan.  
  
Inuyasha replaced his sword in his scabbard as the familiar scent of a certain wolf caught his attention.  
  
Kouga's whirlwind tornado came to an abrupt halt before the three males, the dirt he kicked up flying into Inuyasha's face. "Where's Kagome?" Kouga demanded, noticing that his woman was absent. At least that flower fox was gone.  
  
"Kagome went home with Kurama." Inuyasha answered, completely calm. He smirked as he watched Kouga's face fall at the declaration. Serves the wolf right for as many times as he kidnapped Kagome from him.  
  
Kouga allowed a smirk to resurface as he looked back at Inuyasha. "I guess she just got fed up with you? Perhaps if I had been her sooner she would have agreed to leave with me." Kouga replied, he knew that was probably not true, but there was a chance that could be true! He then noticed the unfamiliar human. "Who are you?"  
  
"This is Yusuke Urameshi," Miroku introduced. He then pointed to the discarded baseball bat laying upon the ground. "He's teaching us to play a game called baseball. We're waiting for Kagome to return before nightfall. In the meantime, would you care to join us?"  
  
"Hey! You can't invite him to stay with us!" Inuyasha argued with the monk. Kouga looked amused, he was originally going to decline the offer, but now he felt like accepting.  
  
"It will work better this way anyway, it's better to have even numbers. I'm Yusuke." Yusuke offered his hand and Kouga shook it with a cocky grin.  
  
"Kouga, I'm leader of the wolf tribe and Kagome's my woman." Kouga answered as he kicked up the bat with his foot and caught it within his hands. He tested the weight and held it expertly, he looked at Yusuke for confirmation.  
  
"That's right, how did you know to hold it like that?" Inuyasha asked shocked. How could Kouga hold the bat correctly on the first time whereas he, an expert swordsman was having such difficulties?  
  
Kouga shrugged as he took a few practice swings. "I used to entertain myself by hitting things up at the birds of paradise. I used a large club and would hit giant stone to nail them."  
  
Sango watched the men from a distance. It was nice to see them all relaxing in spite of all the dangers they faced daily. Naraku was still a great threat but it was important to remember why life was so important.  
  
She smiled down at Shippo as he continued to show her his artwork. He was using up the coloring supplies that Kagome had last brought him and was currently on his tenth picture of his family. His family consisted of himself, Kagome, and Youko Kurama.  
  
Shippo pointed to a drawing he did of the three of them. Kagome and Kurama were on either side of the young Kitsune cub and were all holding hands. "That's us after they adopt me as their official son." Shippo explained to Sango.  
  
The demon hunter smiled down at him as she patted him gently upon the head. "You will make a beautiful family, Shippo. And your drawings are beautiful." Sango complimented. Her heart fluttered at the ecstatic beam that met her words from the fox cub youth.  
  
Things were unusually quiet and laid back in the Feudal Era. It was almost as if the great evil that had plagued the land for over fifty years had vanished.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	21. Angel of Time

**Chapter 21: Angel of Time**:  
  
Naraku sat upon a throne he had built out of inu-demon bones. His hatred for Inuyasha and his brother Sesshoumaru led him to the creation. He looked around the youkai graveyard he had set up his mystical fortress at in Makai, the demon world. His crimson eyes fell upon his minion, Kanna.  
  
Her white hair was fluttering about her small frame as her eyes were closed in concentration. The soul catching mirror in her possession was gripped tightly within her hands. The being that she held within the power of her mirror was the most powerful being that Naraku had dared to use.  
  
The Angel of Time, a creature of ancient origins that dated to the creation of the world, was held captive in the soul stealing mirror. All the power from his jewel shards were being concentrated into strengthening the mirror and even then it was a considerable strain to manipulate the angel. Naraku could only hope that the miko and her companions took his bate soon.  
  
With the angel under his power, he would be able to feel the exact moment any crossed the barrier between worlds and entered this one. He would also know where they were and be able to locate the shards he so desired.  
  
A dark laugh escaped the throat of Naraku, causing Kanna to open her eyes in surprise at the sound. Naraku closed his eyes in amusement. He could feel the manipulation of the times instigated by Koenma, prince of the Spirit World. Did the fool actually believe he could outwit this Naraku?  
  
He could feel the added spiritual powers from the miko of the future and the Kitsune spirit inhabited youth as they apparently were combating against some foe.  
  
He smiled sinisterly. Looked like things were about to get interesting.  
  
Inuyasha could feel the power from near the Bone Eater's Well and left the stupid baseball game as he rushed to greet Kagome. Finally someone who would agree that baseball was a stupid game!  
  
"Where are you going?" Yusuke asked when Inuyasha threw down the baseball bat and took off away from the village. Miroku stole third base during the distraction, but frowned when he noticed that Inuyasha was absent and therefore the game was over.  
  
Casually, Miroku walked back to home and began to follow in the direction Inuyasha took off towards. He looked over his shoulder at Yusuke and Kouga to answer their bewildered expressions. "He's going to the well, Kagome- sama has finally returned."  
  
A large grin spread across Kouga's face as he took off after Inuyasha's scent, hoping to see his favorite woman.  
  
###########  
  
Kurama led Kagome through the forest of the demon world. He couldn't help but notice her regarding him curiously out of the corner of his eye, nor could he avoid how her gaze constantly fell upon his silvery tail. He flicked his furry appendage at her and gained her attention.  
  
"Yes?" Kagome asked sweetly as the silvery tail wrapped around her waist, drawing her closer to Youko.  
  
"I noticed your fascination with a part of my anatomy, of course, I'm a bit disappointed that you would pay more attention to that than others," Kurama pouted, his silvery white fox ears flicking up and down in the process, making him absolutely irresistible.  
  
Kagome grinned at him, reaching up to massage the base of one of those ears. "I was just curious about you. You are two people in one body, right? And you switch back and forth between your human and Kitsune body? I thought it took some sort of extreme circumstance for you to don this form."  
  
Kurama paused and turned to face Kagome directly. "Not exactly am I a two for one deal. Do you really want to hear this?"  
  
Kagome nodded vehemently. "We're just walking around these woods, might as well hold a discussion to pass the time."  
  
Kurama frowned. "We should not try to pass the time. Our mission is to observe our environment and possibly find the whereabouts of Naraku's location."  
  
"Please Kurama, I really would like to know," Kagome used the moment of distraction as Kurama thought over her request to reach for the base of his tail and give it a quick pull.  
  
Kurama yelped as he jumped away from her and flashed her an annoyed look as he gingerly rubbed his sore appendage. He then wrapped it securely around her waist once more and pinned her arms to her sides in the process. She wasn't going to get away with that again!  
  
"As you can tell, I'm a real fox demon with a tail and the works. I don't have a concealment spell and at one time I was two different entities sharing the same body. It got rather crowded in my mind hearing so many arguments between my two souls; do you understand what I mean?" Nothing but rapt attention from his audience was his answer so he decided to continue.  
  
"For the past few months, I had noticed that both my personalities agreed with one another a great deal of time. This is a major feat within itself for the ideals of Youko Kurama and Shuuichi Minamino were vastly different. However, before I even realized it, there were no longer two separate personalities, but just one incredibly dynamic one. I am no longer Youko Kurama living inside the vessel of Shuiichi Minamino. I am both at the same time. I'm not even sure if I have a true appearance now." Kurama finished as he started to walk again with Kagome still in tow courtesy of his tail.  
  
Kagome leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked, finding comfort in his presence that eased her troubled mind as the confusing aura of the demon world's environment was constantly bombarding her senses. "I don't really care which body you have the form of I love you either way." Kurama grinned down at her and his tail gave a gentle, affectionate squeeze.  
  
"It's good to hear that. I'll just be sure to leave out my more promiscuous past as Youko. There are things that Kitsunes do that I'm sure you'd rather not know about." Kurama continued, golden eyes scanning the woods about them. His nose could detect no smells and that had him concerned. Silence of life in a wooded area generally spelled trouble with a capital T.  
  
After removing her arm from being trapped under the silvery tail, Kagome playfully punched him in the upper arm. She answered, "Just as long as you don't let Shippo do anything I would disapprove of, then I'll be much happier not knowing about some of your earlier escapades."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of teaching our little fox-cub such things." Kurama reassured her as he stopped dead in his tracks and peered at the stream that was flowing through the woods they were traveling.  
  
"Do you sense something?" Kagome asked as she stretched out her miko awareness to find anything suspicious. It was rather difficult when the entire realm emitted demon auras.  
  
The plant life in the area began to sway towards Kurama as his kitsune energy was being stretched to detect the origins of the slight scent his well honed nose had picked up. "I believe I have found my friend," Kurama answered as a woman creature swam towards them.  
  
She stopped near the shore of the stream, her long green hair billowing about her in the waves. "Kuronue requested that I greet you and inquire as to your purposes."  
  
"I wish to ask him for information regarding a foreigner." Kurama answered; his voice colder than normal.  
  
Beside him, Kagome's fingers flexed in anticipation, a blue light crackling at her fingertips. Ever since Kikyo's death she had felt the power coursing through her veins more keenly. Kurama gave her a brief glance, concern flickering through his golden eyes before redirecting his attention the green haired mermaid demoness.  
  
"Kuronue thought this might be your request. What do you offer in exchange for the knowledge?" The green haired demoness asked.  
  
Kurama's eyes narrowed at her disdainfully. "I am his former thieving partner. I had saved his skin countless times I believe out of friendship he should tell me what he knows."  
  
"If that is all you have to offer, friendship, then we are not interested in sharing such information. One who travels in the company of such people," she looked at Kagome with obvious displeasure, "can not be considered friend to those such as us. Besides, last time you were working with Kuronue you abandoned him and he nearly died." The woman was slowly swimming away.  
  
"Fool! I was dying I couldn't be expected to help him as I was dying." Kurama was furious and he had commanded the plants thriving in the shallow depths near the stream's banks to hold her fast into place. Thus ensnared the mermaid glared up at him.  
  
Kagome had grown angry during the heated exchange and Kurama's mounting anger did little to ease her own temper. She hardly noticed as the vegetation fixing the mermaid demoness into place began to glow with a bright blue light.  
  
It was only after the trapped female began to scream as her flesh began to smoke that Kagome noticed. Immediately the blue glow of the vegetation dulled and then diminished. The plant life released the scorched the female.  
  
"Be gone. Tell Kuronue that I shall remember this when I return to this place with my mate." Kurama vowed as he grabbed hold of Kagome's elbow and pulled her away from the stream.  
  
Kagome's head was bowed in shame. She had almost killed someone out of frustration. "I didn't intend on purifying her."  
  
Kurama gave a great sigh that blew his silvery bangs away from his eyes. "Worry not, Kagome. You were merely responding to my own aggravation. It's actually a good thing. This means that you and I are on the same par emotionally." He offered a soothing smile that eased Kagome's troubled heart.  
  
"So what do we do now that we couldn't find any information from your friend?" Kagome inquired.  
  
"He was not my friend. We were business partners. I am confident that he will soon seek us out after the little message he'll receive from his green haired vixen." Kurama replied.  
  
"You know this really isn't your fight. The recovery and destruction of the Shikon no Tama is my responsibility," Kagome quickly spoke, her conscious weighing heavily upon her frail shoulders.  
  
Kurama stopped his walked and grabbed hold of both Kagome's shoulders, forcing her to meet his eyes. "Why are you trying to face such an evil by yourself? You are not alone. We are linked. And our friends would never abandon either of us." He leaned down to rub noses with her affectionately before abruptly releasing her from his strong hands to continue walking.  
  
"You're right. After Naraku has dared to attack the present I guess it's everybody's problem." Kagome agreed.  
  
Kurama sniffed his nose delicately. The forest was still too quiet for comfort but he could now detect the familiar scent of his old kitsune business partner. He stood in front of Kagome, blocking her from the view of their visitor.  
  
"Teranti tells me you wished to speak with me," Kuronue greeted, his violet eyes not reflecting any trace of emotion as the wind brushed back his raven hair that fell past his knees. His tail was swishing behind him agitatedly, a sign that betrayed his casual front.  
  
"She only needed a little persuasion," Kurama agreed.  
  
Kuronue's violet eyes narrowed slightly as he looked past him to Kagome. "Can you blame her? After all with the company you keep it is difficult to determine where your loyalties lie. Your lack of judgement is what led to your own demise."  
  
"Leave her out of this. I get killed once and you seem to think it's enough to condemn my ability to make decisions." Kurama ground out watching as his old associate fidgeted from the threatening undertones of his voice.  
  
"Very well, is your intention to steal the Shikon no Tama? That is one of the sources of the great entity's powers. If that is the case I may be convinced to join you."  
  
"I have no interest in that jewel other than to return it to it's rightful owner." Kurama answered, his voice resolute.  
  
"Then my words alone will have to suffice. You may have noticed that there is little demon life in these woods." Kuronue began. Upon Kurama's nod, he continued, "it would seem that there is a creature of great strength that has been absorbing the lesser demons. The only ones that seem to stand a fighting chance are those of considerable power."  
  
"Where is the source? Where are the lesser demons being drawn?" Kurama demanded.  
  
Kuronue gestured to a nearby mountain pass. "If you travel in that direction the one you seek shall be found." He narrowed his eyes at Kurama. "Our association ceases as of now. I wish to not be involved in this business of yours."  
  
"Agreed. I appreciate the information and will not blame you for being a coward. You never were much good unless there was treasure involved." Kurama replied as he took Kagome's arm and set off towards the mountains, leaving an annoyed Kitsune behind him clenching his fists at the insults but doing nothing about it as he made his way back to the safety of his stream.  
  
"Shouldn't we wait for the others?" Kagome asked when Kurama had lifted her into his arms bridal style to travel at an accelerated speed. Kurama pulled to an abrupt halt.  
  
"Koenma will no doubt track our spirits and open a portal for our allies to travel through that will lead to our destination." Kurama answered as he sat Kagome upon her feet. He pulled a rose from his hair and elongated it into a large whip.  
  
"But, he didn't track down your spirit when you were imprisoned at the Carnival." Kagome argued, holding her hands together as a ball of blue spiritual energy began to grow between her palms.  
  
"No, but at that time, my energy was depleted and masked. With you here beside me even if I were to become weaker you're spirit energy would rejuvenate me." Kurama answered as he pulled back his whip to release a powerful blast at nearby bush, causing a large insect demon to fall to the ground.  
  
Kagome threw her blue ball of miko energy at the withering figure upon the ground, turning to ashes before she even realized her actions. Her mouth dropped open in a mixture of awe and shame at what she had done.  
  
Kurama, as if reading her thoughts, laid his hand upon her shoulder gently. "It was instinct of yours to apply your power to complete my own attack. Do not worry about that demon. It was a lesser youkai, no real ability to think. Those sort feast upon the flesh of humans."  
  
Kagome swallowed the explanation Kurama gave her with a thin lipped smile. "I still should have thought before I reacted."  
  
Kurama shook his head as he removed his hand. "You haven't the luxury of thinking before you act in this world. That is the reason I died. You must rely upon your instincts and those of your friends." He winked at her. "That's why I have so few friends." His face drew a serious expression, "you were only supporting the actions of your mate, so do not trouble yourself."  
  
"You're right. We've got bigger fish to fry." Kagome agreed.  
  
"Exactly, but I believe I will trust your instincts now. We shall wait for our friends to arrive before we proceed to locate Naraku. It's better to go in with our little army. I don't mind a little over-kill as opposed to beating him by the skin of our teeth." Kurama decided as he tossed Kagome over his shoulder and jumped high into a tree with a great vantage point.  
  
He moved Kagome to sit in his lap as he leaned against the trunk and peered towards the mountains and their awaiting enemy. His arms encircled Kagome's small frame as he rested his head against the smooth bark of the tree. He squeezed her tighter to him as millions of thoughts raced through his mind.  
  
"Do you know what to wish for to destroy the jewel? What kind of unselfish wish could be made?" Kurama inquired.  
  
Kagome relaxed against his well-muscled chest, her head cradled between his neck and shoulder before answering. "That decision is up to Inuyasha. I have no desire to wish on the jewel."  
  
"Perhaps the fact that you have no hidden motives should be the reason why you should be the one to make the wish," Kurama argued.  
  
Kagome shook her head vehemently before turning her head slightly and reaching up to cup Kurama's cheek within her palm, forcing him to meet her eyes. "I promised Inuyasha that the choice is his. I trust him, so won't you trust him too?"  
  
Kurama offered a brief smile as he nodded his head, before staring back towards the mountain. He liked Inuyasha, but he still felt it was a poor idea to allow the troubled half-demon to make such an important decision. No doubt his emotions would sway his decisions and could result in him making a rash choice. However, he would trust Kagome's judgement. He had only been wrong once before and that had resulted in death as Youko Kurama and his rebirth as a human with a Kitsune spirit.  
  
##############  
  
Kouga skidded to a halt as a path of dust formed in a tornado at his feet. He looked at the odd individuals that he had smelt earlier. Inuyasha was looking annoyed. "What's going on dog-face?"  
  
Inuyasha turned to glare at the wolf. "It would seem that Kagome and flower-boy decided to find Naraku without us."  
  
"What?" Kouga shouted in outrage. "That's suicide! Kagome should know better than to face him without both of us."  
  
"You don't think I know that?" Inuyasha shouted back. Neither he nor the wolf noticed the other powerful demon presence that soon joined them.  
  
"Pathetic." Sesshoumaru declared as his red ki cloud lowered him to the earth.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" Inuyasha bit out, hand automatically reaching for Tetsusaiga.  
  
Unconsciously, Sesshoumaru reached up his right hand to hold to his upper left arm, so newly reformed. "The wind witch left a message that I should be here."  
  
"That Kagura murdering psycho?" Kouga asked, hate obvious in his words as they dripped with an unseen poison.  
  
"She is not the only one of us to have gone on murdering rampages. At least she never at the flesh of humans." Sesshoumaru replied, his dislike for the wolf prince tarnishing his words. Visions of a dead Rin flashing through his mind's eye.  
  
"I never ate the flesh, just my wolves did. Besides, since I met Kagome I haven't allowed any to do such a thing." Kouga shot back as he crossed his arms in defense.  
  
"We haven't time for this. We need to leave immediately. Lead us to the other members of your group Inuyasha then we shall meet with the Fox and the miko." Hiei ordered, voicing the thoughts that should have been running through Botan's mind, but she was too distracted with other thoughts.  
  
Koenma had stayed back in his little office naturally, leaving all the dirty work of human relations to fall between a pissed off fire-ice demon and a suddenly tongue tied Botan . She was looking between the older dog demon and wolf demon with nothing but hearts popping out of her eyes.  
  
Hiei broke past her mental barriers to speak into her head. 'I suggest you stop fantasizing about those two. The wolf has eyes only for Kagome and the dog wouldn't look twice at you.'  
  
Botan's shoulders slumped at those comments, but then thoughts of a Koenma and his flattering words came racing back to her mind. Hiei abruptly left the confines of her mind as unwanted images began to burn into his.  
  
################  
  
**TBC**


	22. End of Naraku

_A/N: To smooth all the ruffled feathers, I took artistic liberties with Kuronue. The type of demon he is now is not really important to the plot so I just made him a Kitsune. He was a bat demon with long wings and not a big fluffy black tail. In 'reality' he dies before Youko and would never betray him, he died in this fiction too which is why his current 'race' isn't that particularly important. However, in THIS fiction his callous attitude is important. =) Thanks for all the 'concerned' reviews...hehehe.  
_  
**Chapter 22: End of Naraku  
**  
Kagome paused in her trek, latching onto Youko's arm in the process. He turned an inquisitive eye upon her. "I think we should wait for the others."  
  
Kurama looked back towards the mountain pass where he was positive a certain villainous hanyou was residing. He gave a curt nod as he moved towards a fallen tree, guiding Kagome toward the impromptu log with him. They sat in relative silence for a few moments. "I suppose it would behoove us to await our allies." Kurama conceded, slightly annoyed with himself for growing battle hungry and ignoring the cautious methods of attack that had preserved his life so long.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Kagome queried. Kurama looked at her expectantly, a silent gesture to give her permission. "It's about your friend Kuronue. I had thought when we were searching for him that the two of you may have been closer than what I just witnessed."  
  
Kurama offered a sad half-smile at the observation. "The Kuronue that I worked with wasn't the same one that we sought out today."  
  
"But, you both seemed to know one another," Kagome argued.  
  
"That's not exactly what I meant. When I was dying, my partner, Kuronue, had already received a mortal wound. We were both destroyed by that hunter. However, whereas I became the avatar of the human Minamino, Kuronue merged with the unborn soul of a Kitsune." Kurama explained, his silvery tail swishing idly behind him, disturbing the fallen leaves of the forest floor.  
  
"Why would he say such things then?" Kagome urged.  
  
"There is even greater risk in using another demon to house a displaced soul. In most cases, the original soul doesn't take too kindly to sharing their body with the intruder. I chose a human because I could have completely taken control of the body at ten human years of age. However, due to the love of my mother I found that I couldn't do such a heartless thing anymore. I had finally learned what love was." Kurama's golden eyes bore into hers in a serious light.  
  
"Kuronue was not so wise. By joining with a Kitsune spirit, one that is formidable to deal with much less merge with, he lost part of his identity. The Kitsune of that body is resentful of sharing his vessel so the Kuronue that I knew and trusted is lost for the most part, but I had hoped there was enough of him in that body to help us a little." Kurama explained rising to his feet and offering his hand to help Kagome up as well.  
  
Kagome was silently musing the new information. "How did you know it was him then if you thought he was dead?"  
  
Kurama shrugged and offered a carefree, teasing smile. "I am a Spirit Detective; don't you think I'd occasionally get curious and look up to see what happened to my old friends in all those files in Koenma's office?"  
  
Kagome's back stiffened slightly, sensing now what Kurama sensed a moment before, her lips parting into a grin. "They are here."  
  
Not two seconds after her announcement did a trail of torndao dust file into the woods, stopping in front of the pair, sending a spray of dirty and rocks towards Kurama, whom created a rose whip to rapidly twirl around himself and destroy the flying debris.  
  
"Kagome! I have missed you!" Kouga announced grabbing hold of her hands within his own. He cast a disdainful glare at the fox at her side. "Fox, good to see you are alive as well," he ground out through clenched teeth.  
  
"Likewise," Kurama told him with an emotionless tone as he calmly dislodged Kouga's hands from Kagome's. "Where are the others?"  
  
A great thud from a tall tree was the answer to that question. Inuyasha stalked towards the trio, an annoyed expression open his face that only intensified when a small ball of light zoomed past him and landed beside Kagome and Kurama, transforming in the tai-youkai of the West. Inuyasha ignored everyone but Kagome as she pulled her by her shoulder to force her to meet his gaze.  
  
"Kagome, how could you come here without me? We started this quest together and we're supposed to end it together. I'm supposed to protect you," He informed her as he released her shoulders to lightly pat the hilt of Tetsusaiga.  
  
Before Kagome could apologize for abandoning him and searching without him for Naraku, Sesshoumaru interrupted. "Half-breed, the miko is no longer yours to protect. Stop crying and prepare for battle."  
  
A low growl could be heard erupted from Inuyasha's throat as he cast his older half-brother a murderous stare. "Shut up, I don't even know why you're here. If it wasn't for me you'd be a part of Naraku's body."  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes tinged pink, before they cleared to a golden and he smirked at his brother. "This is true. I will concede that without the use of father's fang I would have been absorbed by that disgusting hanyou."  
  
"Kagome!" A shout could be heard moments before an orange fur ball attached itself to Kagome's midsection. She pet Shippo's head before prying him off and setting him upon her shoulder.  
  
Miroku and Sango landed with Kirara a second later, followed by Botan on her oar with a disgruntled Yusuke riding behind her. Hiei was standing on a tree branch, how long he had been present was uncertain. It wasn't like he was going to announce his arrival.  
  
"Now that we're all here, let's go destroy Naraku," Kagome told everyone in a very authorative voice.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised a brow at her, nobody moved. "Why is it you feel that you should be the one to give orders human? How many successful military strategies have you used in battle?" Sesshoumaru demanded.  
  
Kagome fidgeted not having an acceptable answer for that particular question.  
  
"Keh, she doesn't need a plan. I'll kill Naraku and protect her, simple." Inuyasha declared as he bent down before Kagome so she could hop onto his back.  
  
"Foolish. I'm surprised you have survived this long, Inuyasha," Kurama answered causing Kagome to halt in her habit of climbing Inuyasha's back and causing the hanyou to straighten to glare at him. "Let us listen to Lord Sesshoumaru. As ruler of a great amount of land I believe his plans for battle would be best."  
  
"First we must assess the situation." Sesshoumaru told his attentive audience. Everyone shifted uneasily under his commanding tones, their various weapons being transferred in their positions.  
  
"Naraku has the Angel of Time and we must take her out of the situation. Most likely she is being held captive courtesy of Kanna's mirror." Miroku answered.  
  
"Exactly, so we must destroy the mirror to release that Angel of Time. But at the same time we need to attack Naraku. I do not want another puppet to trick us." Sesshoumaru directed his sight to Kagome. "Will you be able to determine whether or not he is the real Naraku?"  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"Very well, Let us finish this business so that I may return to my lands. I do not have time to waste like you all do. Demon exterminator you and the Spirit Detectives are to destroy the mirror and Kanna. The miko, my half-brother, the monk, the wolf, and myself will take care of Naraku." Sesshoumaru answered as he picked up Kagome before any of the others could process his intentions and they disappeared into a ball of light in the direction of the mountains.  
  
The others wasted little time in following the demon lord. All were anxious to destroy Naraku and move on with their lives.  
  
Naraku stared off into the distance. He could feel them approaching. The odds were in their favor numberwise they thought. But, he was composed of thousands of demons so they were wrong with that little assumption. He redirected his gaze to the Kitsune that had so easily succumbed to his mental commands. It was rather easy to convince a tortured mind to join in his ranks.  
  
He could use that Kitsune avatar to distract the silver fox. He only needed to separate Inuyasha from his precious Tetsusaiga. The miko could be corrupted and he would enjoy corrupting her as he ravished her body to get the jewel. It was a two for one deal that he would relish. The humans were little threat. He had Kagura ready to destroy the wolf prince. He knew she had betrayed him again and had told the dog demon to attend. Sesshoumaru would be a problem, but he already had a plan for that.  
  
Would the great Sesshoumaru really be a match for the one whom Naraku intended upon pitting him against? Naraku smiled at the demon he had resurrected. It took a great deal of strength to do so, but it was the real reason he wanted the Angel of Time. She had the power to retrieve souls that were departed no matter when they perished.  
  
The demon made Naraku proud. It was all he could do to not be tempted to absorb him within his own body. But he knew if he did that then the willpower that was currently under control by him would soon take over his own body.  
  
The strong dog demon glared down at Naraku. His long silver hair was tied in a high ponytail and a single purple stripe lined each of his cheek bones. His golden irises glittered with menace. His fanged teeth dripped with poison as he smirked at Naraku in return before directing his attention to the sphere of light that was rapidly approaching. "My son let me see how you have grown," Inu-Taisho muttered, his deep baritone voice rattling the earth beneath his feet.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped before Naraku and turned back into his humanoid form, setting Kagome on her feet. He raised Tokijin at the hanyou and sliced at him, cleanly severing a fourth of his body. Naraku merely laughed as the severed part of him slithered away and began to form into hundreds of demons. Kagome clutched the back of Sesshoumaru's haori at the dreadful sight.  
  
The others soon arrived, but were impeded by the demons. Kurama used his rose whip to slice twenty at a time, but it only seemed to cause more to form from their scattered remains. Inuyasha released the Kaze no Kizu effectively destroying half of the beasts.  
  
Sango, Miroku, Yusuke, and Botan were fighting alongside one another to defeat the swarm of demons that had rushed against them. They were doing well, but the number of demons only seemed to increase. Every dead demon seemed to cause two to rise in it's place.  
  
Kurama released a volley of razor sharp rose pedals at the troops of demons that were making to destroy him. His purpose was to get to Kagome. After that then he'd worry about Naraku. Sesshoumaru had abandoned his mate-to- be and was fighting a demon that looked incredibly similar to himself. He was unaware that they had another brother.  
  
Naraku leered at Kagome as she began to glow a faint pink color from her spiritual energy. She looked over his shoulder towards Kurama and a smile formed on her face as her power began to increase in strength. Naraku knew what was causing her confidence. He couldn't have her being all sure in herself now.  
  
"You think your fox will come to your aid? You are mistaken." Naraku informed her. He watched with amusement as Kuronue blocked Kurama's path. The two were now engaged in combat.  
  
Beginning to feel a bit frantic and all alone, Kagome looked all around only to find every single one of her allies engaged. Kouga and Kagura were fighting, but it looked like he would finally be able to avenge his tribe.  
  
Inuyasha was releasing the wind scar repeatedly, destroying the land and demons all at once. Miroku, Sango, Botan, and Yusuke were casting her worried looks as they continued to fight an endless stream of enemies. Kurama was busy with his old friend. Sesshoumaru was sweating hard, trying to avoid the relentless attacks of one whom could only be his father.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he raced over towards her only to be knocked aside by a multitude of tentacles right into a mass of demons.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, trying to run towards him. She was so useless. She couldn't believe everyone allowed her to come to this world without her primary weapon. She didn't possess the skills of Kikyo. She couldn't just use her palms to direct her miko energy.  
  
Naraku's laugh cut her run short as some of those same tentacles that sent Inuyasha flying drew her against his chest. He smiled down at her, crimson eyes flashing in glee. "It looks like I finally shall get my miko and the jewel."  
  
"You haven't won yet," Kagome told him, coughing fiercely as the miasma began to choke her.  
  
"Haven't I? Don't you think I chose this place on purpose? Look at your allies. They are weak. It is hopeless for them. No matter how many times they kill those demons they will rise again. That is the secret to this demon world with the Angel of Time on my side." Naraku informed her.  
  
He was pleased to read everyone's distressed mind. It was like reading an open book. The emotions of all the characters involved were running high. He frowned when he noticed Kagome grinning at him. Her emotions suddenly becoming closed to him. He had only met one individual who had the ability to complete ignore his telepathy.  
  
Where was that damned fire speed demon with the spiky hair and terrible disposition?  
  
"Come on Naraku, surely you didn't forget my dear friend Hiei when you were making your flawless plans." Kagome teased, gasping when her ribs started to be crushed by Naraku's angry embrace. She closed her eyes and focused all her spiritual energy through the shards of the Shikon no Tama dangling around her neck. Her shards were being absorbed into Naraku's chest, where his shards lied.  
  
She could see the purple tainted light under the surface of his skin contrasting with the whitish pink of her purified pieces.  
  
Hiei had unleashed the power of his dragon and destroyed Kanna's mirror, releasing the Angel of Time who disappeared as soon as she was no longer captive. "Do it now Kagome!" Hiei shouted at the same moment that the majority of the demons fell into ashes on the ground and Inu-Taisho smirked at his son before vanishing.  
  
Kuronue stopped in midswing of his attack against Kurama and gave him a confused look. Inuyasha was able to run towards Kagome, but was unable to do anything because by the time he reached her side, a pink bubble of spiritual energy surrounded both she and Naraku.  
  
The corrupted shards were becoming purified. Hiei ordered that everyone form a circle around Kagome. Apparently he was communicating with her through a connection he had formed between their minds. He was following her orders and soon all her allies were following those orders.  
  
They all linked hands and their spiritual energy was then channeled through Kagome into the Shikon no Tama and Naraku.  
  
It all happened so fast. Everyone had to blink a few times before reality set in.  
  
Kagome smirked at her friends as she held the completed Shikon no Tama in her hands, completely purified. She stepped over the ashes that were now the only remains of Naraku's purified form. Kurama and Inuyasha rushed over to her, each on one of her sides and helped her stand.  
  
She smiled at Hiei. He crossed his arms and walked away, not really one for gratitude.  
  
Kagome turned to Botan. "Would you open us up a portal? I think we'd all like to go home now." Then she collapsed, her energy drained, but she didn't hit the hard ground because two pairs of arms had caught her. Two pairs of golden eyes locked with one another clearly saying to the other that it wasn't their place to save this slip of a girl.  
  
Annoyed with the behavior of his friend and younger brother, Sesshoumaru took Kagome from their arms and carried her himself before causally tossing over his shoulder at the two angry canine demons, "You must really learn to grow up."  
  
**TBC**  
  
################  
  
_Since I'm **almost **done with this fiction, FINALLY. I'm thinking of starting another YYH/IY crossover, but under the YYH category. Here's a synopsis of it. I'm not sure if I'll do it or not, but I'm really wanting to! If you guys can leave comments about it too that would be great. If you like it I'll post it later this week just to put it out there.  
_  
Yu Yu Hakusho x Inuyasha  
  
**Treasure Buried Deep Within  
**  
Shuuichi Minamino is through with the Spirit Detectives, so he thinks. He is now starting graduate school doing archeological research about items that once would have sparked Youko's thieving nature. His research partner is Kagome Higurashi and her obsession with the Shikon no Tama is contagious.  
  
Prologue:  
  
Shuuichi Minamino looked back down at his college senior ring while he continued to drive his jeep to the site. He was about to meet his research partner. All he knew was that last name of the individual was Higurashi. Hopefully it wasn't some short, pencil pushing, wimpy guy. He really didn't want to have to deal with any more of those types after spending three years at Tokyo University in the most advanced courses offered being the only one there not in that category.  
  
He smiled as he remembered how proud his mother was of him for graduating Summa Cum Laude. His perfect 4.0 grade point average tarnished by that one blasphemous C he had earned in an Archery kinesiology class. Who would have thought it would be so hard to aim a little stick at a big red circle?  
  
It had been four long years since Koenma had requested his help for anything in the Spirit World. He smiled as the sandy hills of the Arabian desert passed by. He didn't know much about this Higurashi fellow, but knew that he too had graduated from a top of the line university in three years with a bachelors in ancient archeology studies. Now they both were earning a masters degree in that same subject.  
  
Shuuichi's inner Kitsune was only appeased now-a-days when the prospect of hunting ancient, obscure treasures was waved under his nose. His days as Kurama, the Spirit Detective were over. As a result, it was getting harder and harder to control his alter personality, Youko Kurama.  
  
As he pulled the car up to the front of the digging site he noticed that there was only one other vehicle. It was still early, as a matter of fact, the sun had only risen about half an hour ago and no one was expected to be here until an hour from then.  
  
He grabbed his satchel and tossed it over his shoulder as he locked his jeep and went in search of the other archeologist. He didn't have to look long when he stumbled across someone sitting with their back against the recently excavated dwellings. They were wearing very loose fitting clothing, a baseball cap, and a pair of hiking boots.  
  
They seemed to notice him as well and removed their hat that obscured their view. Kurama dropped his satchel at the unexpected sight of the sapphire eyes and long obsidian tresses that cascaded down her back as a beautiful smile seemed to light up his world.  
  
She stood before him and extended her hand. "Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi. You must be Shuuichi Minamino." Kagome smiled at him and he shook her hand firmly, trying to calm to unsteady beat of his heart when he felt that electric connection from when their skin touched.  
  
Looking completely calm on the exterior, he flashed her a heart stoping smile of his own. "It is a pleasure Higurashi-san, please call me Kurama."  
  
Kagome frowned at the odd name but a smile quickly masked her confusion. "No need for the formalities then, call me Kagome. Why do you go by Kurama?" She inquired, finding it would make a very odd middle name to fit between Shuuichi and Minamino.  
  
"It's just something my close friends in high school used to call me. No one else is allowed to use it, but I figure if we're going to be working with each other you might as well use it too." Kurama replied as he finally realized they were still holding hands, though they had ceased shaking a while ago. He retracted his appendage as if he was burned.  
  
Kagome looked down at her hand in puzzlement before quickly placing it behind her back. "Well it is a pleasure to meet you Kurama. Would you like me to tell you what we've started to uncover?"  
  
Kurama's emerald eyes shown with a brief burst at excitement at the suggestion before recovering and appearing calm gemstones. "Yes, I believe that would be a good idea." 


	23. Serenity At Last?

**Chapter 23  
**  
**Serenity at Last?**  
  
_A/N: About the lack of good fights in that last chapter, I must apologize. I had the elements to create awesome visual displays of talent. Heck I had Sesshoumaru Vs his father! However, my weary brain was not up to the task of writing out the details of such a glorious fight. I know that all you readers have wonderful minds and can just picture the fights using your own imagination. =) Our journey is almost over, I hope that you enjoy what I throw at you in these next few chapters. Belle  
_  
Sesshoumaru walked with the girl from the future in his arms towards the hut of the aged village miko, Kaede. The old woman sensed his approach and opened the door to her small wooden home revealing Shippo sitting on the shoulder of Koenma the prince of the Spirit World, and a homely human by the name of Kuwabara.  
  
"Is it finished?" Kaede asked when Sesshoumaru walked into the hut and set the unconscious form of Kagome on the futon in the corner of the room.  
  
"Naraku is vanquished and that jewel is complete. My business calls me elsewhere." Sesshoumaru declared as he walked out of the hut, passing Kurama and Inuyasha on his way out. They both gave him glares of bitter intensity which he casually ignored as he allowed a red cloud of ki to form under his feet to transport him to his home. He had territories to guard.  
  
Two seconds later, Kurama sat one side of Kagome with her hand in his, gently massaging it in a comforting manner. Inuyasha sat on the end of the bed near her feet, watching her with a worried expression. His gaze lingered on the completed jewel that hung from her neck.  
  
The others soon followed into the hut, which was more crowded than it had ever been before. After discovering that Kurama and Inuyasha wouldn't let him near Kagome, Shippo had hopped off Koenma's shoulder and landed on Sango's unoccupied one. Kirara was purring contently from her other side.  
  
The small Kitsune's emerald eyes were wide in excitement as he talked animatedly to Sango and Miroku. "I saved the world!" He exclaimed.  
  
Miroku and Sango exchanged knowing looks before encouraging him to elaborate. "Really? That's great Shippo-chan. How did you manage that?" Sango prodded gently.  
  
"Well, Koenma and ugly needed my help. We returned all those people Naraku had kidnapped back to Kagome's time. And then, Koenma did this magic where they didn't remember anything about going to the Demon World. But then it was weird, because these people started fighting about how Shuuichi belonged to them and not to Kagome. Who is Shuuichi?" Shippo asked innocently as he began to gasp for air from his long diatribe.  
  
Yusuke started laughing uncontrollably and had to grab hold of Botan for support. "Shu., Shu, Shuuichi is Kurama's human name. Was it a bunch of girls?" Yusuke choked out, trying to get himself under control when a certain silver fox cast him a vicious look.  
  
Shippo scratched his head thoughtfully. "Well yeah, but then all these boys started yelling back at them saying they could have Shuiichi because Kagome belonged to them and they didn't give a flying fruitcake about that pansy. What's a pansy?" Shippo looked at Yusuke with big questions evident in his eyes. The human boy seemed the only one with the answers.  
  
However, Hiei snorted at this comment, earning the attention of everyone. He shrugged his hands into the air. "What?" He demanded agitated at having drawn their attention.  
  
"Kagome doesn't belong to them," Inuyasha growled out softly. Kurama looked at him curiously at the words and the hidden emotions that concealed within them. He tightened his grip on Kagome's hand. Her eyes opened slowly and she blinked at him before focusing on him entirely.  
  
The ring around her finger seemed to increase in size and entwined around the pair's fingers and hands, creating something akin to a slave bracelet that linked their palms flat against one another. "What's going on Kurama?" Kagome's voice, barely above a whisper, inquired softly.  
  
"It's alright, Shippo was merely talking about our fan clubs. I believe the news unsettled Inuyasha," Kurama answered as he helped Kagome sit up so that he could scoot behind her on the futon. He then pulled her into his lap and rested his chin on top of her head while stile holding their tied up hands together.  
  
Inuyasha listened to the explanation and then watched as Kurama pulled Kagome against him, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight. Eventually, Inuyasha managed to focus and get himself out of his dazed state. He stood and crossed his arms over his chest before stomping out of the hut with a loud, "Keh."  
  
"What's his problem?" Kuwabara asked, secretly enjoying his rival from the arcades throw a hissy fit.  
  
"Nothing more than usual," Kouga replied, watching the exchange between Kagome and the fox with an unhealthy intensity. He looked down at his calves noticing that the scars left from pulling out the shards of the jewel were already healed over. He looked back towards Kagome and was rewarded by having her eyes focused sole on him.  
  
Kouga smiled wolfishly at her as he made his way towards her futon, ignoring the quiet sighs of annoyance and general eye rolling of the other inhabitants of the room. He kneeled before her on the floor and took her hand that wasn't holding onto the fox within his own. He raised her knuckles to his lips and kissed it delicately, keeping his eyes trained on hers the entire time.  
  
"Kouga, I," Kagome began but silenced herself when Kouga gave her a smile of understanding and friendship.  
  
"It's alright Kagome. First the mutt and now the fox I guess your heart never really had room for a wolf," He told her sadly, but kept a gentle smile etched across his lips. When Kagome looked about to argue, Kouga shook his head. "Don't say anything. I understand perfectly that you care about me deeply, maybe even love me, but not in the way I would prefer. I suppose that will have to be enough for me. I love you Kagome, but I want you to be happy. So, if you find it with this flower boy then so be it."  
  
Kouga stood on his feet and was about to leave the room when Kagome pulled herself out of Kurama's grasp, much to his annoyance, and ran to hug Kouga from behind. Her arms wrapped around tightly across his torso as she squeezed him for all she was worth. Kouga allowed his hands to rest lightly on her arms as he craned his head over his shoulder to kiss her on the forehead. "Thank you Kouga-kun," Kagome whispered.  
  
Kouga disentangled her arms from his waist and gave each of the freed arms a quick squeeze before grinning at her in the familiar arrogant canine way of his. "Just remember, you always will be a member of my pack." He looked over at Kurama and flashed him a silent warning before he left the hut in a tornado of debris.  
  
Kagome stood there silently, watching the trail her dear wolf friend left behind in his wake. She sighed sadly as he disappeared out of her field of vision and wrapped her arms around herself to sooth the sense of finality she was feeling. A pair of masculine arms covered her own as the scent of roses invaded her olfactory.  
  
Kurama leaned down to be closer to her height and rubbed his cheek against hers. "You did well," Kurama whispered to her. "Do not be sad for completing your mission victoriously."  
  
Kagome felt a tugging on her pants leg and looked down to see Shippo cheesing at her. "Kagome, are you going to stay here with us? Or am I going to be leaving with you and Kurama?"  
  
Kurama squeezed Kagome tighter to him when he sensed her unease with the question. He had a feeling she wasn't sure exactly what her plans were. The immediate goal of destroying Naraku and completing the jewel had been the top priority. All other thoughts had been cast aside. "Shippo, we'll be going back to our time for a short while until everything settles down and the jewel can be destroyed." Kurama replied for her. He felt her relax against him, her body melting against the contours of his own.  
  
"Don't worry Shippo-chan, we'll be back in a few days. I just want to give Inuyasha plenty of time to think about the wish he's going to make." Kagome answered smiling down at the young fox demon. Shippo seemed to accept this answer and leapt up to perch himself on her shoulder. The young kit pulled Kurama's silvery hair and Kagome's ebony locks off her shoulder so that he could hug both of their necks at the same time.  
  
A pair of joyous laughs could be heard from both half's of the couple at the young fox's affections. Shippo then hopped off and landed on Koenma's head. "So can I be a Spirit Detective now?" He asked eagerly.  
  
Koenma looked a bit uncomfortable. Miroku noticed the discomfort of the odd young man and interjected. "Shippo, perhaps when you are older but for now, I don't think your family would approve of you being involved in such a thing."  
  
Shippo's little clawed hands fisted at his hips at he stared at the monk in disbelief. "What? But I've been fighting alongside you all to destroy Naraku since like forever!"  
  
"Exactly, which is why you should content yourself to enjoying what is left of your childhood," Kagome scowled. The fox kit let lose a defeated sigh and moved toward the door of the hut. Kirara followed close behind.  
  
"So, what will you do now Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked as he moved towards Kagome and placed a hand upon her shoulder to gain her attention. Kurama instinctually tightening his hold on his future-mate but didn't object to the other male touching what he felt was his.  
  
Kagome looked over at Botan. "If after the wish on the jewel is made and if for some reason the well seals itself, would it be possible for you to open a portal for me to return to my time?" Kagome inquired. The blue haired lady of death nodded her head, a bright smile upon her face.  
  
"As much as I am interested in the details, I have lots of work to do. Yusuke, I want a detailed report of all this on my desk tomorrow morning. Now, let's go." Koenma ordered as he waved his hand at Botan indicating she was to create a portal to return to 500 years in the future from the Feudal Era. Koenma and Botan entered whispering quietly in one another's ear, followed by Kuwabara who had his chest poked out in pride at his work on the mission, a cursing Yusuke, and an annoyed Hiei who cast Kurama a condescending glance indicating he had better be following.  
  
Kurama untangled himself from Kagome reluctantly and made to follow his fellow Spirit Detectives. He clapped Miroku on the back before encouraging him with some wise words, "Remember to treat her with respect and she'll agree."  
  
Miroku watched Sango from the corner of his eye as she was exchanging some words with Kagome and Kaede. "You better be right." Miroku looked down at his right hand, and slowly unwrapped the prayer beads. The unmarred flesh of his palm brought a smile to his face. "At least now there is no need to rush."  
  
"That's the spirit!" Kurama agreed feeling the unhappy stare of a pair of crimson eyes boring into his back. "I had better be going. Kagome?"  
  
Kagome looked at her friends, torn between wanting to return to her time and wanting to spend time with them. "Why don't you go back for a few hours my child? Inuyasha is gone and there really isn't any impending doom to keep you here." Kaede coaxed the girl.  
  
"Thanks, Kaede, I'll be back in a few hours, okay guys?" Kagome turned to follow Kurama through Botan's portal but Kurama stopped her and gestured for Hiei to leave without him.  
  
"How about we go back through the well? We can tell your family about our success and I'd like you to eat dinner with my mother and I." Kurama replied. Kagome considered the idea and then nodded in agreement.  
  
Hiei grunted but left and the portal sealed up behind him. Kagome hugged both Sango and Miroku close. "Tell Inuyasha I'll be back this evening and not to worry, okay?"  
  
"Of course Kagome-sama," Miroku replied calmly, his fingers were itching at the nearness to both women but he fought his urges and controlled himself. He would not touch, he would not touch, he would touch. His uncursed hand had found a firm hold of Sango's rear, which earned him a slap across the face.  
  
"Hentai monk," The demon exterminator muttered, crimson stain upon her cheeks.  
  
Miroku rubbed his sore cheek absently as a look of contentment graced his features. "Idiot," Kurama muttered as he wrapped a possessive arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her to his side and began walking towards the well.  
  
"He never learns does he?" Kagome asked as she waved to Shippo who was watching them intently as Sango was explaining to him their plans. He waved back and then scampered off with Kirara to play some more.  
  
"He knows better, he just doesn't care." Kurama answered leaning down to place a quick peck on her cheek. He noticed how Kagome's gaze seemed to scour the forest trees. "He's not there."  
  
"Why do you think he left like that?" Kagome asked concerned for her best friend.  
  
Kurama shrugged. "Maybe it was all getting to him. You've been fighting against Naraku for a couple of years now. Now that's over, he's probably having difficulties figuring out exactly what he's supposed to do now."  
  
"Maybe he's trying to figure out the wish for the jewel." Kagome added as she stopped looking for her hanyou friend and concentrated on the silver fox who was absently stroking her leg with his long silver tail.  
  
"I still think it's a bad idea to give him that sort of responsibility. Who knows what he'll wish for." Kurama thought aloud. He would trust Inuyasha because Kagome did, but he wasn't blind and couldn't hold complete faith in him after his little transformation episode.  
  
"I'm sure he'll make the right decision. Inuyasha may be brash, but he's very intelligent and cares a great deal about others. I know he'll make a wise choice." Kagome defended as they paused outside the wooden lip of the well. Kurama lifted her into his arms and jumped on top of the wooden ledge.  
  
"I'm sure you're right," He placated her as the magic of the well surrounded them and caused them to disappear through the journey of time and arrive at the Higurashi Shrine. Upon landing on the dirt covered bottom Kurama pulled a seed from his hair and had it form into a great massive flower that carried them to the top of the well on it's unnaturally strong pedals.  
  
The yellow flowered plant seemed to salute the duo before it slunk back into the depths of the well and wilted into nothingness. Kagome cupped Kurama's cheeks in either hand and pulled his face to hers touching noses before speaking, "That was an impressive trick."  
  
Youko's tail swished back and forth excitedly. "Not nearly as impressive as this one," he declared as he closed the distance and pressed his lips firmly against her own. Her hands became entangled within his long silvery locks gently massaging and soothing his scalp in the process as the fingers of his left hand threaded themselves in her dark, thick hair and his right hand held her firmly against his frame.  
  
He was about to make the kiss deeper and plunge his tongue into the cavern of her mouth when bright light invaded their blissful darkness. Souta stood at the door gaping at them with a heavy duty flashlight and Hiei stood right beside him with a smug expression on his face. "That's so gross! I'm telling mom!" Souta shouted effectively killing the mood and sending Kagome on a mad chase after him to prevent him from squealing.  
  
Hiei laughed mentally at the look of annoyance on the fox's face as his hair began to get red streaks and his tail receded into his spine, shortening until it was no longer visible. "You did that on purpose," Kurama accused, a deadly threat loosely concealed in his tone of voice.  
  
"Hn. That's not much gratitude. After all, I was merely concerned for your well being." Hiei argued innocently, his crimson eyes that glowed with amusement betraying his true motives.  
  
"You are lucky we are on holy ground," Kurama retorted, flicking his finger at Hiei and sending a light dust of pollen directly towards the speed demon's nose causing him to sneeze and look ridiculous. Kurama faked a concerned expression, "Oh no Hiei, I hate to think you may have come down with a cold."  
  
#############  
  
Kagome nervously played with the hem of her skirt as she waited outside of Kurama's house, waiting for his mother to answer the door. He didn't have his set of keys on him. Kurama had his arm resting comfortably around her shoulders and gave her a quick squeeze when he heard his mother fiddling with the locks.  
  
The door opened shortly afterwards, revealing a middle-aged woman with long brown hair. Kagome blinked at the woman a few times, confusion evident in her clouded irises. "Your hair is brown," she stated the obvious detail.  
  
Mrs. Minamino reached up a hand idly and ran it through one of her loose strands. "Yes, oh! It was red when you saw it last, right?" Kagome nodded. "It's naturally brown, but Shuuichi has the most beautiful red hair I thought I'd try it out."  
  
"And you look beautiful either way," Kurama flattered her as he kissed her on the cheek and then brushed past her with Kagome in tow. "What's for dinner?"  
  
Mrs. Minamino shut the door behind the two teenagers and shook her head. "I don't see you for who knows how long and all you can ask is what's for dinner?"  
  
Kurama smirked. "Well, I did say you were beautiful earlier, that should count for something."  
  
"Indeed it does. Come on you two, I was just fixing to lay out some roast beef and noodles." Mrs. Minamino gestured for her son and his girlfriend to join her at the dinner table. Kurama retrieved some place mats and silverware and set the table.  
  
Kagome and Kurama sat beside one another and Mrs. Minamino sat across from them smiling warmly. "So, how was school?" She asked as she began to delicately slice her roast beef into manageable pieces.  
  
The two exchanged glances and under the table Kurama took Kagome's hand in his. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about mom," Kurama began.  
  
"Go ahead," His mother encouraged as she chewed her food slowly.  
  
"I know you don't believe me when I tell you that I work as a Spirit Detective fighting against beings that threaten our existence. Well, you probably won't believe that Kagome is actually a priestess who can travel through time. Recently, I started traveling back in time with her and earlier this afternoon we defeated an evil demon by the name of Naraku." Kurama explained, Kagome squeezed his hand to offer silent support.  
  
Mrs. Minamino interrupted. "Naraku means spider, did you know that?"  
  
"We ma'am, I was aware of that," Kagome answered, watching in disbelief as the woman continued to eat undisturbed by what her son was sharing. Kagome leaned to murmur in his ear, "Maybe you should tell her about sharing a body with another's soul and about how the two of you are merging and becoming one entity."  
  
Kurama leaned back over, "Don't you think that would give her a heart attack to see her beloved son turn into a silver fox."  
  
Kagome shrugged, "My mom would just want to rub your ears and pet your tail."  
  
"Excuse me dear?" Mrs. Minamino frowned at the young woman across from her. She didn't especially care for those words in connection with her son.  
  
"Mom, I have something to show you. Maybe then you'll believe all of this," Kurama told her as he rose to stand beside his chair. His mother watched him attentively as his long red hair began to fade into a beautiful shade of silver. His emerald eyes lit afire with molten gold, a pair of fox ears stood erect instead of human ears. His silver tail began to flick back and forth, hidden by the table as it idly caressed Kagome's thighs.  
  
Mrs. Minamino's mouth dropped open as a bit of half-chewed roast beef fell back onto her plate. "Young man, you have some explaining to do! What kind of magic have you two been fooling with?"  
  
"Mother," the deeper melody of Youko Kurama's voice presided. "The body you see before you was the original form I took residence in as I lived as Youko Kurama. I am a Kitsune, a fox demon. I merged with the soul of your unborn child Shuuichi and together we share the same body. Our souls have merged and we are one."  
  
Kagome cleared her throat and coughed something that suspiciously sounded like, "Or something like that."  
  
Mrs. Minamino reclined in her chair and calmly sipped her tea as her eyes scanned the appearance of the being that was formerly in the shape of her precious son. She looked back at Kagome. "And you are a priestess?"  
  
Kagome nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She didn't want to make a bad impression and Kurama was causing enough unease. Mrs. Minamino began to laugh at the two causing Kurama to frown as he eased himself back into his seat and allowed his human attributes to reign dominance.  
  
"Mother?" He asked cautiously, the more gentle tone of Shuuichi's voice heard.  
  
Mrs. Minamino wiped tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. "That's definitely not something I expected to hear. However, I guess it doesn't really change who you are. What are your plans?"  
  
Kurama shifted uncomfortably as his hand instinctually sought out Kagome's once more under the table. "Kagome has agreed to be my mate." His mother's brow rose at his choice of words. "We intend on spending a few years here and then we shall move to the demon world, Makai."  
  
"Why would you be moving there?" Mrs. Minamino asked.  
  
"We both have extended life cycles. We won't age like normal people do here so we will move there to avoid suspicion. There are hardly any demons in modern times because most have taken residence in that realm. We have a charge we have vowed to raise together. He is a young Kitsune and....."Kurama faltered trying to list all the many reasons why they needed to live in another dimension.  
  
"And, the Shuuichi Minamino fan club is very dangerous and I'd like to live to reach a ripe old age," Kagome contributed earning a smile from the older woman.  
  
Mrs. Minamino handed Kagome the basket full of rolls. "I need to think about all of this. It doesn't sound like you need my permission so I wish you well as long as I see my grandchildren plenty." Kagome accepted the rolls, extracting her hand from Kurama in the process. "Why don't you two go and feed the ducks in the pond over at the park before going back to whatever duties you are obligated to tonight."  
  
"I thank you mother. That is a splendid idea." Kurama leaned over the table and placed a parting kiss on his mother's cheek before taking the bread from Kagome and leading the way to the park.  
  
"She took that rather, odd." Kagome commented after the two reached the suggested park.  
  
Kurama shrugged as he lay the basket upon the grass. It was a rather thin carpet of grass, Kagome was about to sit but he stayed her with a hand on the small of her back. "Wait a moment," he concentrated on speaking with the spirit of grass and a few seconds later, a thick carpet now took residence where the sparse patches were previously.  
  
Kagome giggled in delight as she sat herself beside her favorite demon. "You amaze me sometimes."  
  
"Coming from you, the girl who's seen it all, I'll take that as a compliment." He reached into the basket and handed Kagome a roll and took another for himself. The friendly ducks that thrived from human affections waddled over to them and squawked loudly.  
  
Kurama broke off a few crumbles and threw them in their direction. Kagome crumbled some of the bread into her palm and held it out for the birds, crawling towards them on her knees.  
  
Kurama began to laugh at her for the unsuspecting view she was giving him up her skirt. Kagome looked over at him confused. An arrogant smirk was the response. "I'm glad you decided to change into that short skirt earlier."  
  
Kagome blushed a pretty red as she immediately sat back and ran her hands over her thighs to hide her skin from his searching emerald eyes. Kurama pounced on her like a lion and she collapsed under him on the thick carpet of grass. He leaned down and assaulted her lips with his own.  
  
He relished in her sweet taste, but knew that time was not on his side. Reluctantly, he pulled back from her and rubbed his hands over her bare arms. "Let's get back to your friends now."  
  
Nodding mutely, Kagome allowed him to help her to her feet. Kurama's arm snaked around her waist in it's now customary position as he playfully rubbed his nose on her cheek. Kurama frowned at the disarray his girl friend's hair was now in. He reached into his red locks and produced a seed that would grow a vine similar to Honey Suckle.  
  
He placed it into Kagome's dark tresses. "What are you doing?" Kagome asked as she felt her scalp tingling and something slithering around it.  
  
"I'm fixing your hair," Kurama answered as he watched with satisfaction as the vine continued to grow and place her thick hair into an intricate bun onto of her head. Instead of bobby pins, the flowers held the strands in place. "It looks beautiful," he informed her as he gently ran his fingers over the design.  
  
Kagome ran back to the pond to examine the work of art herself. It was amazing. It reminded her of the design she had intended to wear to prom the year before, except she never got the chance because she was shard hunting. She sighed remembering how her gorgeous dress still hung in her closet, never worn.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kurama asked, standing at her side, frowning as she had a look of sadness cross her face.  
  
She smiled brightly at him and hugged him close. "It's great Kurama, it just made me remember missing out on prom last year. This is how I would have loved to have had my hair."  
  
Kurama laughed easily and started their trek back towards her family's shrine. "I wouldn't worry about that. You'll most definitely be attending with me this year and you had better have me as your guest next year," he warned with a serious expression.  
  
Kagome nodded solemnly. "Yes sir, I shall allow you the honor and privilege to serve as my escort these next two proms."  
  
"Good. Now, we had better hurry to your friends, I don't think they like waiting." Kurama concentrated and transformed into his Kitsune form and picked Kagome up into his strong arms and took off at cheetah like speeds towards the magic well.  
  
###################  
  
Inuyasha sat on his favorite tree, the God tree. His mind was a jumbled mess as he tried to think of his wish on the Shikon no Tama. The image of Kurama holding Kagome on the futon kept flashing through his mind along with the feeling of jealousy in the pit of his stomach.  
  
She was his best friend, he didn't want to come between her and happiness, but he also knew that for a fact if she had never met Kurama then she would be with him right now. He would have had her for his mate and she would have remained in this time era. But, now, he was all alone.  
  
The woman he thought he loved, he realized that wasn't the case. Then he discovered that he truly loved his best friend. And now she would be leaving him forever. It probably wouldn't have been so bad if she would have still lived with him. The well would probably stop working and although she'd have that Botan to open portals between dimensions would she really bother coming back to see a lowly hanyou?  
  
Sure, she always told him that she loved him the way he was. But, wasn't she also about to mate with a full blooded fox demon? Sure, he was a special case where he had a human host. So technically he was half human and half demon. It was unfair that he seemed to achieve the best of both worlds though.  
  
It was growing late and Kagome had yet to return. He looked in the distance towards the moon. It was in a crescent shape, like that on Sesshoumaru's forehead. If he had been born a full demon then the Western Lands would also belong to him partially. He had gained acceptance from his friends as a half-demon, but he didn't want friends right now. He didn't want to see them start their families while he was alone. He didn't want to be Uncle Yasha. He wanted to be a respected and loved father.  
  
He wanted a mate that would love him for who he was and not what he was. He wanted a mate that wouldn't care what race he belonged to. He wanted Kagome. He knew what he would wish for. He could think of one wish that could solve all those problems.  
  
He could hear voices coming from the well and recognized them to be those of his beloved Kagome and the Flower boy. He hopped down from his branch and ran to greet them.  
  
Kagome smiled at him and hugged him tightly. For once, Inuyasha returned the gesture without hesitation. "It's about time you get back," he murmured against her thick hair.  
  
"I was only gone for a few hours, come on lets go to Kaede's village to meet up with the others." Kagome suggested as she pulled herself out of Inuyasha's arms and reached to take Kurama's hand as they walked back.  
  
Inuyasha walked on Kagome's other side. He was curious what she would do if he were to take her other hand. Would she let him? Friends did that sort of thing, right? He decided to find out and took the initiative. He was pleasantly surprised when Kagome tightened her hand around his and smiled at him sweetly.  
  
"So did you decide what you wanted to wish for?" Kagome asked her best friend. She couldn't understand why Kurama suddenly seemed tense on her other side. She cast him a quick glance but he merely smiled at her softly, dispelling her concern.  
  
Inuyasha cleared his throat. "I have, but I'd like to discuss it with you privately."  
  
"Sure, that's fine." Kagome agreed.  
  
Upon returning to the village, the three were greeted with a flurry of hugs. The village would be holding a celebration in honor of the success of the group.  
  
"Come on Kagome! You have to come with us!" Sango told her excitedly. Miroku had asked her sincerely if she would give him the honor of being his date and she had accepted. She wanted her dearest friend there to share in her fun.  
  
"I'll be there after a while Sango-chan," Kagome answered. "Kurama why don't you go on ahead with them. Inuyasha wanted to talk about the wish so we'll meet you guys shortly, okay?"  
  
Kurama's golden irises narrowed at Inuyasha suspiciously. He would prefer to not abandon his mate to the other male. There was something about his aura that was off at the moment.  
  
"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Kurama replied.  
  
Miroku cleared his throat and flashed everyone a charming smile. "Come on Kurama, I need to thank you for all you've done for me. Let's give these two a chance to settle their tabs with one another."  
  
"Settle their tabs?" Kurama inquired curiously.  
  
The monk scratched his neck impishly. "I've been acquiring too much bar humor."  
  
"So it would seem," Kurama agreed. He looked back over at Kagome and kissed her temple before following the humans to the village festivities.  
  
"You think you'll be happy with him?" Inuyasha asked quietly as he watched the others retreat.  
  
"Yes, I really do." Kagome told him with a serene smile upon her face.  
  
"Do you think you could have been happy like that with me?" He asked, his eyes unreadable.  
  
Kagome bit her bottom lip in contemplation. "I don't know Inuyasha. It seems like our timing was always wrong. There was always some sort of problem where our relationship was involved."  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Inuyasha agreed as he began to walk towards the forest, knowing that Kagome would follow. "Let's discuss the wish I'm going to make."  
  
"Have you already decided what it will be?" Kagome asked as she and her friend came across the God tree and sat at the base of the great tree.  
  
"Yes, what will happen to you after the wish is complete?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I'm not entirely certain, but I know that the jewel will be reabsorbed into my body and stored in a dormant state."  
  
"Will it return you to your time?"  
  
"I don't think so. And if it did I could always get Botan to create a portal so I could come back here to visit you guys." Kagome held the completed jewel out to him. He accepted it. "I never thought it would become whole again. Did you?"  
  
Inuyasha stared at the purified jewel. Kagome didn't realize that jewel was beginning to have purple swirls shift through the pale pink globe. It was begging Inuyasha to make his wish now. Inuyasha would heed it's request.  
  
"I wish to be a full demon and for the strength to make Kagome my mate."  
  
A bright light in the woods and Kagome's terrified screams was all that alerted the others to the situation. Kurama rushed over to the God tree but only in time to see a blur of silver running off with HIS Kagome.  
  
**TBC**


	24. Inuyasha Vs Kurama

_A/N: Man, I really threw you guys for a loop on that last chapter! Muwhahahaha! Ummm if you wanted an Inu/Kag ending, stop reading now and pretend that when Kurama arrived at their location, they fought and Kagome decided to stay with Inuyasha because he needed her more. If you want to see Kurama/Kagome keep reading. I thought about doing two endings, but I'm exhausted so that's just not going to happen. Sorry!  
_  
**Chapter 24:  
**  
**Inuyasha Versus Kurama  
**  
Everything was a red haze. His thoughts were muddled and confused. Why did he make that wish? He looked at the unconscious woman sitting across from him in the cave he ran to, almost on instinct, he ran to this cave.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at his clawed fingertips. They were sharper now, much sharper. He now had stripes along his wrists and no doubt along his cheekbones. He probably looked a lot more like his older brother now. He was curious where else he had stripes. He's probably find out later, now was not the time to explore such things.  
  
It was strange really. This was the first time he had been in this form, a demon form, and still possessed his mind. Ever since he had met his companions and had his father's blood take control he had been driven mad. He had no rational thought. The only thing that had raced through his mind was the need to kill.  
  
Fortunately, that was not the case this time. The jewel had disappeared into Kagome's flesh as soon as he uttered those words. The look of him filled her with fear and she had screamed at a horrible high pitch. It hurt his ears and knocked the pressure point at the base of her skull to render her unconscious.  
  
That's when he felt some force drawing him to this cave. He was curious. Could he now create energy whips like Sesshoumaru? Did he have a giant dog form that he could change into? Were his eyes crimson or golden? He wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed to discover that his ears remained as they were. But, after all, Youko Kurama was a full fox demon and he had canine ears.  
  
He could hear Kagome's breathing steadily increasing in rate. She was about to waken.  
  
Kagome sat up and rubbed the back of her head. It was rather sore for some strange reason. She looked around in confusion. She seemed to be in a dark cave but the last thing she remembered was talking with Inuyasha and then. And then, he made that wish!  
  
"Inuyasha! What have you done?" Kagome shouted as she stared at his figure across from her on the opposite wall.  
  
The ears on the top of his silver head flattened at her harsh tone. "Kagome, I didn't mean to wish for this." Inuyasha told her, his voice was deeper now. It sounded more majestic and refined.  
  
"Are you still you?" Kagome dared to venture as she crawled over towards him on hands and knees. Concern for her friend had always held a greater weight than any fear she had for him.  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, in a comfortingly familiar manner and uttered, "Keh." He frowned at his own predictable answer before uncrossing his arms and looking back at Kagome. "I didn't intend this." He told her. There was a sudden urge rising within him.  
  
The need to hold Kagome in his arms and was starting to unnerve him, the sight of her on her hands and knees was not helping the matter. Kagome smiled at him and closed the distance between them enough to lightly pat his knee. "I know Inuyasha. It was a mistake."  
  
"Was it?" He asked softly. His eyes searched hers for an answer. He could feel his demon blood calling out for her. With his unquestionable power he knew he was worthy of her. So why shouldn't he take her?  
  
Inuyasha's lip curled into a wicked smile as he caught Kagome unawares as she contemplated his question. He pinned her body beneath his own on the cave floor and pressed his lips to hers. As he was descending he saw his reflection in her wide eyes. His eyes were golden.  
  
A foreboding feeling began to bother Inuyasha, but he ignored it. The urge to make Kagome his held precedence over everything else. It wasn't until the vines wrapped around his wrists and forcibly yanked him away from Kagome did he realize just what had caused that feeling.  
  
Perhaps he shouldn't have ignored it.  
  
Standing in the entrance of the cave, with a pair of rose whips in his hands stood the form of Youko Kurama. The gusts of wind behind him blew the strands of his long silver hair and his fox tail about. His molten gold eyes shown with an intensity that had been the last vision that countless individuals had witnessed before they met their end.  
  
"She is mine," Kurama informed the former hanyou coolly. He looked past Inuyasha who was temporarily incapacitated and was satisfied to see that Kagome was fine. Her lips appeared bruised however and that caused an unhappy growl to reverberate through the Kitsune's chest.  
  
Inuyasha used his claws to slice through the thorny rose whip. His demon blood healed his wounds instantaneously, leaving only angry red reminders of the insult on his flesh. His red fire rat haori was sitting on the other side of the cave. He had laid the unconscious form of Kagome on it earlier.  
  
Inuyasha stood before Youko, an open challenge in his eyes. He crackled his knuckles and laughed menacingly. "A test perhaps? Should I see what my new powers will provide?"  
  
Kurama retracted what was left of his rose whips and they grew anew. "Do try, I'm always up for a challenge. Just realize that you will not win when my mate is involved."  
  
"She is not yours."  
  
Kurama smiled as he smashed the two whips together to create one thick one. He then released a volley of razor sharp rose pedals directed at Inuyasha from his now free hand. "That is where you are wrong. No one steals from Youko Kurama."  
  
Inuyasha surprised himself when he managed to form a whip of his own from a green energy that he never before possessed. It reminded him of Sesshoumaru's energy whip. He flicked it before his body rapidly and destroyed every one of the projectiles Kurama sent at him.  
  
"It would seem that your attacks are fruitless fox."  
  
"Hardly," Kurama answered as the shattered rose pedals stirred on the cave floor and began to grow into giant bushes. A cage of rose stems soon surrounded Inuyasha. Kurama walked calmly towards Kagome and kneeled beside her. "Are you alright?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "I'm fine. Really Kurama, he didn't mean for this to happen it was the jewel that made him make such a wish."  
  
"I'll bet," Kurama agreed sarcastically, his fox ears twitched at the sound of Inuyasha shattering his thorny prison.  
  
"I grow tired of this," Inuyasha informed the pair, his voice bitterly frigid. He reached back his claws and aimed them directly at Kurama. "Iron reaver soul stealer!" He cried as his familiar attack took its toll on the Kitsune who didn't avoid the attack for fear that Kagome would be on the receiving end.  
  
"You fool!" Kurama cried, blood running from the multiple wounds he had taken on the last attack. He rushed Inuyasha and grabbed either side of his head and pulled him in for a hard head butt. The sound of their colliding skulls resounded throughout the walls of the cave.  
  
"You could have hurt Kagome!" Kurama glowered at him as he rubbed his sore forehead. Inuyasha was standing dazed a foot away rubbing his forehead as well.  
  
Inuyasha looked past him towards Kagome before looking back at Kurama. "No I wouldn't have." Inuyasha explained calmly. His voice was now more dissonate. "My attack would have failed to harm her because they were not aimed in your direction but locked on your youki specifically. Besides you wouldn't have let them hit her."  
  
"Fool," Kurama spit the word out like a poison. "She wears my ring, my youki is tied with her miko powers."  
  
Cocking his head to one side, Inuyasha considered the information. "You don't say. Perhaps if I remove that then."  
  
Kagome rose to her feet and stood in front of Kurama, effectively making it so that neither would attack the other. Kurama would have pushed her out of his way, but didn't want to hurt her in the process so he trusted her judgement.  
  
Instead, he placed his hands upon her shoulders and watched Inuyasha's every move closely.  
  
"Inuyasha, please. You were speaking reasonably earlier. Why are you acting like this now?" Kagome demanded. The pinkish stripes on Inuyasha's cheeks were becoming jagged and his golden eyes had started to turn pink. She recognized those traits to be the same of Sesshoumaru before he turned into his giant dog demon form. Inuyasha needed to regain his control before matters got out of hand.  
  
He closed his eyes. He could feel his temper had risen to great levels. His dog-demon blood had called out for blood, specifically that of his rival. When he opened his eyes again, they no longer had flecks of crimson but were a molten gold once more. "Kagome? What's going on?"  
  
Kagome stepped out of Kurama's arms and made her way to Inuyasha. She grabbed each of his wrists and pulled his hands together towards her face where she kissed his knuckles. "Listen Inuyasha. You made a wish on the jewel and that's over and done with. Do not do anything foolish. I can not be your mate, I am already promised to Kurama."  
  
"But, you and I are soul mates. We've known each other longer. We've been destined for one another," Inuyasha exclaimed pulling his and Kagome's hands to his chest in desperation. She needed to see the logic of the entire situation.  
  
Kurama watched the scene in annoyance. His silver tail flicked back and forth irritated. Why wouldn't Kagome just let him and Inuyasha battle for her like demons? That's obviously what Inuyasha wanted. Besides, that way, the victor got Kagome and the loser was dead, so no future problems. However, he doubted if his newly acquired petty human conscious agreed with that line of reasoning.  
  
"I don't want either of you two to get hurt. And if one of you killed the other, I would hate the killer for the rest of my life." Kagome began. Both men slumped at that declaration. "Look Inuyasha, I met Kurama for a reason. Maybe if I hadn't met him things would be different."  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest, the words begging to spill forth. Kagome shook her head no and denied him speaking privileges.  
  
"Let me finish. But the truth is I did meet Kurama. It was my destiny to do so, just as it was my destiny to fall through the well in the first place. Kurama is from my time so I would have met him if I fell through the well or not." Behind her, Kagome could hear Kurama clear his throat. He was probably going to point out the flaws in her analogy, but that would not help the situation so she ignored him.  
  
"The point is, Kurama was here for me when I needed someone most. While you were off gallivanting with Kikyo in the woods you expected me to ignorantly fawn over you. I devoted several years to you and only you. And Kouga doesn't count!" She added when his mouth opened to argue that point.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kurama spoke this time, standing behind Kagome again and resting his hand upon her hip. His thumb caressed the bone that jutted out there ever so slightly before he continued. "You had your chance and you blew it. You blew it multiple times. I was reborn in Kagome's time and it is my belief that she and I were destined for one another."  
  
Inuyasha raised a hand to his mouth and covered it as he allowed his eyes to explore the roof of the cave. He was a full demon now and his strength was undeniable. He wanted Kagome as his mate, but she obviously had chosen another. And begrudgingly he'd have to admit she would probably be happier with the fox. They certainly had less arguments with one another.  
  
Decision made he locked eyes with Kagome. "If he ever does anything to break your heart, you come to me right away." Inuyasha then took off leaving the two alone in the cave.  
  
Kagome turned around and wrapped her arms around Kurama's neck. She stood on tiptoe and kissed him softly on the lips. After a few moments of lingering warmth between the two she pulled back. "I think that went rather well."  
  
Kurama's tail flickered back and forth like an excited puppy as he continued to hold Kagome around the waist and pulled her body flush against his again. "All is well that ends well," he agreed.  
  
Kagome enjoyed another wave of warmth as the two shared one another's company for a few more magical moments. He pulled back to allow her to catch her breath and smirked down at her, a fang poking from between his lips. "Isn't there a celebration we should be attending?"  
  
**TBC**  
  
_Only one more chapter is left!!!!! It has truly been a pleasure writing this and I hope my new IY/YYH crossover is just as fun. (Treasure Buried Deep Within)_


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"I'm not so sure about this."

"Sure you are! It's going to be great, I promise."

Kurama gave his mate a skeptical look. "I think we could find much better activities to occupy ourselves doing." He stepped behind her and wrapped his arms tight around her waist and drew her so that her body molded against his front. "Don't you think this is a much better activity?" He asked as he began to kiss her neck.

Roughly, Kagome pulled herself out of his tempting hold. He had tried that maneuver too many times for her to be so easily swayed now. She whirled to lock eyes with his emerald orbs. "I promised Keiko that we'd go," she chastised him.

Kurama took her hand in his and began to lead the way; they were already in the parking lot, what was a little bit further going to hurt? At least he had gotten to drive. He wasn't happy with losing this little contest of wills with Kagome, but he knew that if he relented now, in the end he'd be the real winner. A ghost of a smile flickered across his lips. He'd much prefer to be victorious in the bedroom than to win a trivial battle like this one.

Kagome failed to notice that mischievous grin on Kurama's face and guilt began to plague her heart. Naturally, she locked their fingers together and reached up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek once they reached the ticket gate.

Curious green eyes looked down upon her. "I'm sorry Kurama, I know this is hard for you."

He almost laughed aloud right then and there. She was crumbling like a cookie, just as he anticipated. Instead of laughing, his lips curled down into a barely noticeable frown. "This is difficult," he confessed. His playful nature got a real rise out of being able to manipulate his mate.

"I promise to make it up to you." Kagome vowed, biting her lower lip in worry for her love.

Kurama used his free hand to release that lip from the abuse, then tilted her chin up to massage that poor lip between his own. Once he was fully satisfied that he had stolen her breath away he released her. Grinning down, he moved his hand away from her chin and pulled out a few crisp bills and paid the ticket booth attendant.

The young woman took the money and handed him his tickets. Then Kurama led Kagome through the metal detectors and the front gates. He scanned the area, he didn't actually have any anxiety about the environment, but as long as Kagome felt guilty he would milk it for all it was worth.

_'You know Fox, she's not going to be too happy when she discovers you're pulling her strings for a fool,'_ Hiei interrupted his thoughts. The small demon was standing inside the gates with his younger sister Yukina and with Keiko.

_'What do you know you little sparkler? Kagome is perfectly content hanging on my arm with promises of what tonight shall bring."_ Kurama replied mentally with a flippant attitude.

Kagome cleared her throat and pulled her hand out of Kurama's. She then used her free hand to pull on his red forelock roughly so that he was down at her level. "You realize I can hear you too."

Hiei snickered at the reprimand as the other two females watched in confusion as they were left out of the conversation.

Kurama smiled easily and gently pried her fingers from his hair. "Of course love, don't doubt my sincerity. I did have a rather traumatic experience at a place like this, remember?"

The familiar look of guilt darkened Kagome's expressive eyes and she nodded, releasing her torturing hold of Kurama's hair. "You're right, let's go find Yusuke now."

"He should be over there," Keiko pointed towards an area where a large number of children were accumulated and photographs were being taken. The quintet walked over towards the crowd to see a large cartoon character, similar to Bugs Bunny being clobbered by the young mob.

The friends patiently waited for the crowd to disperse. The large bunny turned to glare at them, hands on hips. "What the hell are you doing here?" The large bunny demanded the giant carrot in his mouth wobbling up and down.

Kurama placed his hands together in imitation of a prayer, the way he had seen Miroku do numerous times on his and Kagome's visits with him and Sango in Kaede's village. "Yusuke-sama, we have come to pay our humble respects to you at your place of business."

"Shut the hell up flower boy," Yusuke grumbled. He had taken a liking to Inuyasha's nickname for his all too perfect friend.

"Hn, so this is what you use your high school education for?" Hiei inquired as he flicked the large cottontail of Yusuke's rabbit costume.

"Perhaps if he hadn't missed so much school he would have had a better career opportunity," Kagome offered as Kurama looped his arm around her shoulder. She winked at Yusuke when he turned his disturbing rabbit glare towards her. "Of course, I missed my fair share of school, but then I married the smartest guy around."

"Shut the hell up Kagome, or I'll, I'll, I'll purify Kurama!" Yusuke declared as he tried to cross his arms in front of his chest, but failed to do so when the costume wouldn't allow such actions.

"Right," Kurama shook his head and began to lead Kagome away from their friends as Keiko and Yukina tried to defend the merits of Yusuke's temporary job to Hiei.

The two were silent as Kurama led the way through the different rides of the theme park. He vowed never to step foot near a carnival, but venturing to this theme park as part of his and Kagome's anniversary seemed a harmless idea.

He gazed down at the woman at his side. Five years had passed since the completion of the Shikon no Tama. He and Kagome had decided to live in the Feudal Era. Kurama had intended on setting their home in the Demon Realm but Sesshoumaru had made them an offer he couldn't refuse.

Permanent residence in the palace of the Western Lands was a pretty sweet deal. Sesshoumaru had also made the two his royal advisors. Of course, if Kagome so much as hinted at it, Kurama would take over one of the other provinces, but she seemed happy just living in close contact to her friends. Her relationship with Inuyasha was still remarkably close, if somewhat strained for obvious reasons.

When the time in the future, from the past's point of view, came that demons and humans no longer lived in the same realm Kurama, his mate, and their other youkai friends would permanently move to the demon realm.

For now though, they came to the modern era occasionally to visit family. Mrs. Minamino never would acknowledge that Kurama was in fact a reborn Kitsune sharing the body with her son. But, since the spirits of Youko and Shuuichi merged completely, perhaps that didn't really matter.

Kurama's eyes lit up brightly as his thoughts drifted towards his children. He and Kagome had adopted Shippo, but had two children, twins in fact, for their mother's to fawn over. His mother and Mrs. Higurashi were both a bit scary when it came to their grandchildren.

"You okay?" Kagome asked concerned. Her eyes were searching his for any hints of reluctance to enter the park. "We can leave if you want."

Kurama stopped walking, his mind cleared of all it's rampart thoughts. He turned to his beloved and cupped her face within his hands and kissed her as if it were for the first time, pouring all his love for her into that searing moment of passion.

When he finally pulled back he smiled at her and then hugged her close. "I'm fine, I was just thinking about life." He pulled back and took her hand into his again. "We better hurry, I don't want to miss seeing the Chinese Acrobats."

"What about the others?" Kagome hesitated not moving and holding him rooted to the spot with her.

Kurama released her hand and stood toe to toe with her. "They can manage without us," he declared as he picked her up bridal style and took off at inhuman speed towards the acrobatic show. With Kagome in his arms, even terrible memories of serving in the Freak Show and all their ordeals involving the cursed jewel seemed a minor thing.

**End**

_A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story and if you did please check out my profile page for the linkto my original story: Heart of a Wolf available via authorhouse._


End file.
